Phenylethylamine
by Eclaire Delange
Summary: Jungkook selalu membayangkan ada seseorang di kamarnya; mengawasinya tidur dan menghitung napasnya. Hal ini membuat tidur Jungkook gelisah, mimpi buruk membayangi tidurnya, dan selalu merasa bahwa manusia imajiner ini berniat membekap wajahnya dengan bantal lalu menancapkan pisaunya yang berat dan tajam… Chapter 2, TaeKook, slight MinYoon. YAOI. 2shot. Mind to RnR? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**PHENYLETHYLAMINE**

 _MinYoon ft. TaeKook's fanfiction by ECLAIRE_

©2015

.

 **I own this story entirely except the casts.**

 **If you don't like this** _ **kind**_ **of story, just leave.** _ **No one**_ **even force you to read.**

 **Izinkan saya menerjemahkannya untuk beberapa orang yang nampaknya tidak memahami bahasa Inggris:**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** _ **casts**_ **yang saya pilih, silakan** _ **tinggalkan**_ **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** _ **copying'**_ **and '** _ **inspired'**_ **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** _ **you**_ **, Plagiarists.**

.

Part I

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

 _This part is heartfelt written special for my beloved Eonni_

 _as a latelatelate birthday gift;_

 _ **naranari**_ _3_

 _Looking forward for and excited about seeing you, Eon!_

 _Saranghae!_

 _Eclaire, XXXXXXXX_

.

 _Take a ship of my secret poison,_

 _I'll make you fall in love_ …

[Little Mix – Black Magic]

.

.

Jam alarm di nakas berdering dengan suara ribut yang monotun; berkali-kali dengan menyebalkan. Tubuh di atas ranjang yang terbalut selimut bergeming. Suara itu semakin tinggi dan menganggu bahkan mengalahkan suara cicit burung yang menembus jendela dan dinding, juga dengkurannya yang keras. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari sela-sela jendela yang terbuka tirainya dan menyinari kamar gelap itu. Ada tumpukan kertas di atas meja dengan banyak sekali jenis _drawing pen_ , _scanner_ , serta laptop yang menyala dalam mode _sleep_.

Belum lagi suara jam alarm itu berhenti; suara lain menyusulnya. Dering yang lebih kuat dan keras. Berdentum menyakitkan telinga. Ponsel di atas nakas menyala berkerlap-kerlip. Suara musik _rock_ itu disetel hingga volume tertinggi. Pemuda di atas ranjang menggeliat kecil merespon suara berisik itu lalu meraih bantal; memeluknya dan kembali lelap.

"DEMI TUHAN, YOONGI- _HYUNG_!"

Seorang pemuda lain muncul dari kamar sebelah dengan kaus kutung hitam, rambut acak-acakan, dan _boxer_ menarik berwarna abu-abu. Dalam pakaian minim itu, dia menyentakkan pintu kamarnya terbuka setelah melemparkan selimutnya sejauh mungkin lalu bergegas beranjak ke kamar di ujung lorong. Dengan kepalan tangan marah, dia menggebuk pintu.

" _HYUNG_! BANGUN! MATIKAN SEMUA BENDA SIALAN ITU!"

Tidak ada jawaban dan itu membuat kepala pemuda itu sakit. Dia mendesah sementara suara alarm dan musik _rock_ tidak juga berniat untuk berhenti. Dengan marah dia mencoba untuk menyentakkan pintu terbuka walaupun dia tahu benda itu pasti terkunci. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya dia saat pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka; nyaris membuatnya terjungkal jatuh dan terancam mematahkan hidungnya. Suara musik _rock_ itu serta-merta menerpanya dengan _sangat_ keras.

Pemuda itu berdecak kesal dan bergegas menghampiri nakas yang terisi jam alarm dan ponsel. Mematikan keduanya dengan sebal lalu merasakan telinganya berdenging akibat kesunyian yang tiba-tiba. Dia menghela napas dan mendesah penuh syukur. Lalu dia menoleh ke atas ranjang yang terisi seonggok daging bernama Min Yoongi yang masih mendengkur. Dengan sebal dia meraup selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dan menyentakkannya dengan kekuatan maksimal dari lengannya hingga Yoongi tersentak dan tubuh bagian atasnya meliuk nyaris jatuh dari ranjangnya.

"YOONGI- _HYUNG_!" teriaknya dengan suara terkerasnya.

Yoongi mengeluarkan suara samar sebagai reaksinya. "Apa-apaan sih, Jungkook," gerutunya sebal. "Ini masih tengah malam,"

"Tengah malam, Kepalamu!" balas Jungkook membentak sebal. "Ini sudah pagi dan suara alarmmu bisa saja membangunkan seisi apartemen!"

Yoongi menguap dan menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Kuapannya begitu lebar hingga Jungkook mengernyit melihatnya. Dia menggunakan kaus kutung hitam dekil dan _boxer_ pendek berwarna hitam. Wajah pucatnya penuh garis-garis bekas seprai serta rambutnya yang jatuh menjadi poni di dahinya yang sempit. Dia melirik jendela dengan matanya yang mengantuk.

"Oh, ini sudah pagi?" gumamnya mengantuk lalu kembali menguap. "Kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini, Kookie- _ya_? Kuliah?"

Jungkook melotot ke arahnya. "Tanyakan itu pada alarm sialanmu itu, _Hyung_!" lalu dia mengeluarkan suara menggerutu sebal dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Yoongi; meninggalkan pemuda itu menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk dan alis yang berkerut.

"Kenapa, sih, dia?" gumamnya sebelum melirik selimut dan kembali menariknya untuk tidur lagi.

.

.

 _Aku sudah menyiapkan panekuk untuk sarapan di kafe di ujung jalan—JK._

Yoongi berdecak saat membaca pesan itu. "Bilang saja kau menyuruhku sarapan di kafe di ujung jalan," gerutunya lalu menarik lepas pesan itu dari _magnet_ kulkas dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekarton susu dengan tulisan ' _JK_ ' di permukaannya dengan spidol tanpa-bau. Mengabaikannya, dia meneguk isinya langsung dari karton tanpa repot-repot mengambil gelas di sisinya.

Semua benda isi kulkas selalu diberi nama oleh Jungkook. Ada sekotak _Tupperware_ terisi cemilan, _Doritos_ , susu, dan jus. Semuanya terisi baik tempelan atau coretan spidol dengan inisial JK. Ini awalnya terjadi saat Yoongi tidak sengaja— _well_ , sebenarnya itu _sengaja_ —makan beberapa cemilan Jungkook saat malam dia begadang mengerjakan _deadline_ komiknya. Sebagai ilustrator _freelance_ di beberapa majalah _game_ dan penerbit, Yoongi punya banyak sekali pekerjaan setiap harinya dan sempat mengatakannya sebagai bahan argumentasinya saat Jungkook menemukan makanannya lenyap.

Tapi usaha bocah itu untuk memberi label nama pada makanannya tidak akan membuat Yoongi berhenti melakukannya. Setelah menghabiskan isi karton susu yang tinggal separo, dia kemudian membuang kotaknya ke tong sampah sebelum bersendawa kecil dan kembali ke kamarnya yang masih gelap dan sedikit pengap karena jendelanya tidak pernah dibuka. Dia berhenti untuk mengamati kamarnya yang kacau balau. Ranjang yang belum dirapikan, tumpukan kertas, laptop yang masih menyala, segelas _drawing pen_ —entah yang mana yang masih bisa digunakan dan mana yang sudah habis, pensil, penghapus, serta kotoran penghapus yang berantakan di meja serta di lantai. Dia mendesah keras; kelihatan benar sebal oleh fakta itu.

 _Dia harus beres-beres_.

.

.

Setelah beres-beres, dia menerima telepon dari redaktur majalah dimana ilustrasinya dipajang bahwa mereka baru saja mengirimkan sejumlah bayaran ke akun banknya. Senang mendengarnya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mandi dan berbelanja ke _mini market_ dua blok dari apartemennya. Dia ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Jungkook karena ingat bagaimana tampang pemuda itu saat membantunya menyelesaikan ilustrasinya sebelum _deadline_. Dia sampai tertidur di lantai, di atas tumpukan kertas yang diberinya arsiran tipis. Yoongi terkekeh saat menggunakan sweternya mengingat ekspresi Jungkook saat Yoongi mengajarinya memberi arsiran selama satu jam dan ratusan kertas uji coba sebelum Jungkook mendapatkan arsiran sempurna. Dan pemuda itu juga kelihatannya menyesal telah melakukannya dengan baik karena Yoongi akhirnya malah terus-terusan memintanya memberi arsiran saat dia butuh.

Yoongi keluar dari apartemen dan mengunci pintu sebelum beranjak menuju lift dan menekan tombol segitiga terbalik untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Seraya menunggu lift terbuka, dia merapikan rambut di balik _beanie_ abu-abunya. Lift berdenting terbuka dan dia memasukinya. Bersandar di dinding dingin kotak lift, Yoongi menggunakan _earphone_ -nya yang memutar lagu-lagu _hip-hop_ kesukaannya. Tiba di _ground_ , dia bergegas keluar dari pintu depan dan mendesah saat hangatnya matahari menerpa wajahnya.

Dia selalu memilih untuk berjalan kaki kemana pun dia ingin pergi. Kecuali memang kantor redaksi, untuk itu biasanya dia mengambil bus atau taksi jika malas berdesakan di dalam bus. Tapi selebihnya, Yoongi selalu berjalan kaki. Itu membuatnya memiliki sedikit lebih banyak waktu untuk memikirkan banyak hal dan mendapat inspirasi untuk ilustrasinya. Biasanya dia diberikan pekerjaan untuk mengerjakan ilustrasi certa pendek, artikel, dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan tema majalah. Kemarin dia menerima pekerjaan sebanyak sepuluh halaman ilustrasi untuk sebuah majalah anak-anak dan menurutnya itu pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Saat dia harus menggambar dengan begitu banyak warna cerah dan wajah-wajah lucu yang menarik.

Dia sudah pernah menggambar beberapa komik, tapi selalu mati saat membuat ceritanya. Kelemahan terbesar Yoongi adalah membuat cerita untuk komiknya. Lagi pula dia tidak benar-benar faham apa yang diinginkan pasaran era ini. Mungkin dia bisa mengajukan izin untuk mengadaptasi beberapa novel menarik yang dibacanya untuk dijadikan komik sebelum diflimkan. Menuruni jalanan menuju blok terakhir sebelum menemukan _mini market_ tujuannya, Yoongi melihatnya.

Jalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Ada seorang lelaki yang sedang menari di sana. Beberapa gadis berdiri di sekitarnya dengan ponsel dan _cam corder_ yang menyala dan diarahkan kepadanya. Sepanjang pengetahuan Yoongi, anak-anak gadis zaman sekarang selalu membawa _cam corder_ dan kamera digital bersama mereka. Awalnya Yoongi tidak faham alasannya, tapi sekali waktu dia melihat seorang anggota _boyband_ sedang lewat di jalan dan dikerumuni gadis-gadis. Ada yang berlari dari kejauhan sambil memekik dan bergegas mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya. Semenjak saat itu, Yoongi faham kenapa gadis-gadis butuh _cam corder_ atau kamera digital di tasnya selain buku tulis dan alat dandan.

Langkah Yoongi melambat saat dia tiba di ujung turunan dan semakin dekat dengan _street dancer_ itu. Jarang sekali ada _street dancer_ di sekitar sini, dan saat melihatnya Yoongi merasa kagum. Musik _hip-hop_ asyik terdengar dari _tape_ di dekat kakinya dan dia menggerakkan tubuhnya begitu luwes mengikuti musik.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik lepas salah satu _earphone_ -nya sehingga suara musik _hip-hop_ -nya terdengar jernih di telinganya. Pemuda itu masih bergerak dengan begitu lincahnya. Keringat menetes dari keningnya dan membuat ujung-ujung rambutnya basah serta menempel di keningnya. Kausnya menempel di tubuhnya karena keringat dengan celana jins panjang dan sepatu yang sesekali berdecit saat dia bergerak. Gadis-gadis di sekitarnya berkasak-kusuk tersenyum genit melihatnya sambil merekam dan beberapa orang melemparkan beberapa _won_ ke saputangan yang diletakkannya di depan kakinya.

Menyadari sesuatu, Yoongi merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa _won_ dari sakunya dan melemparnya ke saputangannya tepat saat lagu berakhir. Pemuda itu tersengal sambil membungkuk hormat dan gadis-gadis itu memekik tertahan. Beberapa orang yang berkerumun di sisinya memberikan tepuk tangan dan Yoongi akhirnya larut dalam gegap gempita reaksi orang-orang atas tariannya. Setelahnya, mereka semua melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang tertunda. Yoongi akhirnya berdiri di sana hanya dengan pemuda tadi.

Dia mengamati saat _street dancer_ itu membungkuk merapikan _tape_ serta meraih saputangannya yang terisi uang. Dia bisa saja mendapatkan lima puluh ribu _won_ lebih dari hasilnya hari ini. Dan itu juga yang nampaknya membuat dia puas pada dirinya sendiri. Yoongi masih berdiri di sana, bahkan saat pemuda itu menegakkan tubuh sambil menenteng _tape_ -nya. Dan saat itulah mata mereka bertemu.

"Oh, halo," sapa _street dancer_ itu ramah. "Kau sudah berdiri di sana…," dia mengendikkan bahu geli. "Entahlah, lima belas menit?"

Yoongi mengerjap seolah baru saja ditampar. "A-ah," katanya kemudian nyengir. "Maaf," dia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia meminta maaf pada orang ini. Tapi kemudian dia menambahkan. "Tarianmu keren,"

Dia tersenyum semakin lebar. "Trims," dia mengendikkan _tape_ -nya pada Yoongi. "Jika tidak keberatan…?" dia mengial pada jalanan; gestur bahwa dia harus meninggalkan tempat ini. "Ada kelas yang harus kukejar,"

"A-ah," Yoongi buru-buru mengangguk. "Silakan," katanya dan kemudian menyaksikan _street dancer_ itu berlari menyeberangi jalanan ke arah halte bus beberapa meter dari sana sambil membawa _tape_ -nya.

Sejenak, Yoongi masih berdiri di sana. Menatap punggung lelaki yang sekarang menaiki busnya dan berlalu dari sana; benar-benar lenyap. Sebelum Yoongi mendesah dan memasang kembali _earphone_ -nya lalu melangkah kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke _mini market_.

.

.

Yoongi suka berbelanja; dan dia baru menyadari hal itu sekarang.

Saat dia berjalan melewati beberapa rak, mengambil benda-benda yang disukainya dan mencemplungkannya ke dalam keranjang merah jelek yang dibawanya; dia merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri yang membuat bahunya ringan. Dia berhenti di bagian keripik kentang dan meraup empat bungkus dari raknya. Ada satu pemuda bergigi kelinci yang gemar sekali mengunyah keripik kentang di apartemen mereka. Dan juga susu. Jadi Yoongi mengambil dua karton susu dari raknya untuk mereka. Tidak disangka hanya dalam beberapa menit, keranjangnya sudah penuh oleh makanan dan _ramyun_ instan; makanan kebangsaan mereka serta beberapa makanan basah yang siap disantap malam ini. Yoongi meletakkan keranjangnya di kasir dan membiarkannya dipindai dengan mesin.

"Semuanya lima belas ribu _won_ ," ucap kasir di depannya dengan topi serta _apron_ merah menarik. "Anda ingin tunai atau debit?"

"Debit," balas Yoongi sambil menarik keluar dompetnya dan memberikan kartunya pada kasir di depannya. Setelah kartunya diproses dan dikembalikan, Yoongi menandatangani dua slip serta kemudian keluar dengan dua kantung plastik besar makanan. Sedikit merasa berlebihan dengan semua itu, tapi tidak masalah. Jungkook terlalu sering menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua dan jika Yoongi ada uang, kenapa dia tidak melakukan sebaliknya sesekali?

Dia sedang mencoba memasukkan kunci apartemennya dengan satu tangan sementara dua kantung plastik besar membuatnya kerepotan saat ponselnya berdering. Satu kantung terjatuh dari tangannya saat dia mencoba meraih ponselnya dan _cup ramyun_ berserakan di lorong apartemen. Dia mengumpat keras lalu meraih ponselnya sambil meletakkan kantung plastik lainnya di lantai dan mendapati itu adalah redakturnya.

" _Yeoboseo, Hyungnim_?" sapanya bersungut-sungut.

" _Yoongi-ya, aku yakin seratus persen kau akan berlari ke kantor untuk menciumku setelah aku memberitahumu semua ini_ ," katanya dengan ceria sementara Yoongi berjongkok mengumpulkan belanjaannya.

"Sulit membayangkan aku akan melakukan itu." balas Yoongi kalem sambil merapikan kantung plastik besarnya yang penuh sesak. Syukurlah karton susunya selamat. "Jika aku ternyata mendapat honor dobel yang lupa dikirimkan, aku mungkin akan menciummu dari ponsel. Sulit membayangkan diriku sendiri berlari ke halte dan mengejar bus hanya untuk memelukmu,"

Redakturnya berdecak. " _Kau meragukanku, ya_?" katanya.

Yoongi nyengir lalu memasukkan anak kunci ke lubangnya dan memutarnya dengan ringkas. Setelah menyentakkan pintu terbuka, dia menyeret kedua kantung plastik besarnya ke dalam untuk segera dibereskan sebelum Jungkook pulang. "Sudah, beritahu saja kabarnya. Aku harus membereskan belanjaan,"

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Dengarkan aku, Min Yoongi_ ,"

"Hm?" balas Yoongi sambil menendang pintu tertutup dan membawa kantung plastiknya ke dapur dengan langkah sedikit terseret-seret.

" _Baru saja ada permintaan yang masuk dari sebuah percetakan. Kau dapat order untuk membuat komik_ ,"

.

.

Jungkook berhenti saat pintu apartemen terbuka dan dia mencium aroma tajam daging goreng serta koresterolnya. Tercampur aroma tajam daun bawang dan minyak sayur yang lezat. Setelah kuliah hingga sore, hal yang benar-benar diinginkan Jungkook adalah mandi lalu makan. Dia berencana membuat _ramyun_ ; ada _ramyun_ terakhir di lemarinya. Sengaja disembunyikan agar tidak dimakan Yoongi yang notabene adalah pemakan segala hal yang bisa dimakan tidak peduli itu milik siapa. Jungkook tidak keberatan, sungguh. Lagi pula dia selalu membeli banyak hal memang untuk dibagi dengan Yoongi. Tetapi dia kadang kesal karena _hyung_ -nya itu cenderung akan memakan benda yang disisakannya untuk keadaan darurat. Jungkook tidak suka jika saat lelah, dia harus menggunakan sweter dan kembali berjalan dua blok ke _mini market_ terdekat.

Dan bayangkan betapa terkejutnya dia hari ini saat memasuki apartemen dengan wajah lelah setengah mengantuk, menemukan _hyung_ -nya sedang menata makanan di meja kecil di depan televisi. Dia melangkah perlahan ke arahnya sambil membuka sweternya dan menyeret tasnya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Kookie? Mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" tanya _hyung_ -nya ceria sambil mendongak menatapnya.

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata. "Membawamu ke dokter," balasnya dan mengundang tawa dari Yoongi sebagai respon atas selera humornya yang datar. "Ada perayaan apa ini?" dia mengamati daging cincang goreng lezat dan hangat itu bersama sup ayam hangat dengan potongan kasar kentang serta wortel manis.

Dia selalu tahu Yoongi jago masak hanya sayangnya bakat itu hanya muncul sekitar seratus tahun sekali. Jungkook beruntung dia sempat merasakannya.

"Pertama," kata Yoongi ceria. "Aku menghabiskan susu terakhirmu," dia memberi tanda agar Jungkook tetap diam dengan jemarinya saat pemuda itu mulai membuka mulut yang pastinya untuk _mengomel_ sepanjang malam. "Kedua, aku juga baru menerima honor terakhirku, jadi aku membelikanmu dua karton susu baru dan keripik kentang sebagai permintaan maaf," tambahnya segera dan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bahagia pemuda bergigi kelinci manis di depannya itu saat mendengar kata ' _susu_ ' dan ' _keripik kentang_ '. "Dan ketiga…," Yoongi memberi jeda pada kalimatnya dan membuat Jungkook menatapnya penasaran.

"Ketiga…?" ulang Jungkook.

Yoongi menghela napas perlahan dengan senyuman yang bermain di bibirnya. "Aku…,"

"Kau?" kejar Jungkook.

Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam dengan mata terpejam sebelum kemudian, "MENERIMA KONTRAK SEBAGAI ILUSTRATOR RESMI DAN MENGERJAKAN KOMIK PERTAMAKU!"

"KAU BUKAN _FREELANCE_ LAGI?!" seketika itu juga Jungkook ikut berteriak dan melempar sweter serta tasnya ke lantai dan menghampiri Yoongi yang tertawa; melompat-lompat seperti anak kelinci menggemaskan. "Akhirnya kau bukan pengangguran lagi?!"

Tawa Yoongi surut. "Sialan kau," gerutunya. "Aku bukan pengangguran, aku _freelance_!"

"Tetap saja," balas Jungkook. "Kau lebih sering di rumah daripada bekerja,"

"Aku di rumah _bekerja_ , Bodoh," sahut Yoongi mendelik. "Kau memang menyebalkan sekali untuk ukuran anak berusia delapan belas tahun,"

"Itu bakat alami," Jungkook nyengir. "Tapi, syukurlah kau akhirnya mendapat kontrak kerja!" dia menari-nari liar di depan Yoongi. "Maksudku, kau akhirnya mengerjakan sesuatu! Apakah komiknya akan _pure_ dikerjakan olehmu? Apa aku akan membantu memberi arsiran lagi?"

Yoongi menggeleng ceria. "Ceritanya akan dipilihkan oleh _editor_ -ku dari beberapa kiriman naskah yang mereka terima lalu nantinya aku akan menghadiri beberapa rapat sebelum proses pengerjaannya benar-benar dimulai,"

"Kau mungkin akan mengerjakan komik BL!" seru Jungkook dan membuat Yoongi nyaris saja menjitak kepalanya dengan tangannya yang terkepal. Lalu _magnae_ itu tertawa keras dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

Yoongi mendesah dan tersenyum; terlalu gembira untuk bisa marah. Lagi pula, BL juga tidak ada salahnya. Itu seksi. Dia nyengir sambil kemudian berdendang menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

"Jangan terlalu lama nanti makanannya dingin!" serunya pada Jungkook.

"Oke!"

.

.

"Ini dia surat izinmu, Park Jimin- _ssi_ , dan lain kali cobalah untuk tidak terlambat _lagi_ , oke?"

Jimin meringis sambil menerima selembar kertas yang diserahkan melewati lubang separo lingkaran di depannya. Dia berdiri di loket pelayanan sekretariat kampusnya; memohon surat izin memasuki kelas karena dia terlambat untuk kali kedua dalam minggu ini. Jika dia terlambat lagi untuk ketiga kalinya, maka pihak sekretariat tidak akan memberikannya surat izin lagi dan itu mengancam studinya di universitas ini.

"Terima kasih, Seo Juhyun- _ssi_ ," balasnya membungkuk ringan sambil membawa kertasnya untuk kembali berlari melewati lorong, menaiki dua tangga melingkar yang bukan main melelahkannya, sebelum tiba di depan pintu ganda kelas yang sedang berlangsung.

Jimin berhenti dengan suara decit sepatu yang keras di lantai lalu menghela napas dan mencoba menetralkan jalur napasnya. Jantungnya terasa nyeri dan kakinya sakit karena berlari terus dari halte menuju kampusnya. Dia kemudian merapikan tubuhnya sedikit dan memegang kertas izinnya di tangan kiri sebelum mengetuk pintu.

Suara dengung penjelasan dosen dari dalam sana berhenti sejenak sebelum, "Masuk,"

Jimin mendorong pintu ganda itu terbuka dengan suara _kriet_ yang keras memecah kesunyian yang mendadak. " _Mianhamnida_ ," katanya membungkuk ringan. "Maaf saya terlambat dan mengintrupsi penjelasan Anda," dia kemudian menyerahkan surat izinnya.

Dosen itu menerima suratnya; membacanya sejenak. Jimin melirik dan menemukan temannya, Jeon Jungkook, secara sembunyi-sembunyi memberikan tanda jempol turun padanya.

Jimin mendelik. " _Bodo' amat_ ," bibirnya komat-kamit.

Jungkook terkekeh tanpa suara di tempatnya.

"Baiklah," kata dosennya membuat Jimin tersentak. "Kau bisa duduk," tambahnya memberi tanda pada kursi kosong di sebelah Jungkook. "Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_ agaknya sudah menyiapkanmu tempat duduk strategis di depan," dia melangkah menuju mimbar dan meletakkan surat izin Jimin dalam map peresensi. "Ini kali keduamu terlambat di mata kuliah saya, Park Jimin- _ssi_ , dan saya benar-benar tidak mengapresiasi baik hal tersebut. Dibutuhkan setidaknya 75% kehadiran, jika 100% terlalu mustahil untukmu, jika ingin lulus dari mata kuliah ini,"

Jimin yang sudah duduk di mejanya mengangguk malu. " _Mianhamnida_ ," katanya. "Saya akan berusaha lebih serius lagi," tambahnya.

Dosen itu mengamatinya dengan skeptis sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap semua kelas. "Sampai dimana tadi?" katanya. Dia kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya sementara Jimin mendesah lega.

"Kau melakukan _nya_ lagi, ya?" tanya Jungkook dengan mata terpancang ke depan; ke arah dosen tambun yang sedang menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana lagi?" balas Jimin dengan nada frustasi sambil merogoh-rogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan _binder_ -nya. "Aku _harus_ melakukannya untuk makan, kau tahu,"

"Yah, kau bisa melakukannya sepulang kuliah, kan?" sahut Jungkook sambil mencatat. "Tidak perlu melakukannya pagi-pagi buta dan terlambat kelas,"

"Siang hari aku harus mengajar di studio; jam berapa menurutmu aku harus melakukannya?" Jimin mendesah keras sambil meraih kotak pensil Jungkook di atas meja. "Pinjam pulpen," katanya.

"Kenapa kau masih melakukannya jika kau sudah bekerja di studio? Gajinya kurang?" Jungkook melirik sejenak saat Jimin mengaduk-aduk isi kotak pensilnya untuk mengambil pulpen.

"Menurutmu?" gerutu Jimin sebal sambil menarik satu pulpen keluar dan mengembalikan kotak pensil Jungkook tanpa menutupnya. Itu membuat Jungkook sebal; dia meraihnya dan menutup _zipper_ -nya sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja lagi. "Studio sekecil itu hanya mampu memberikanku sepuluh ribu sebulan per kelas sementara uang kuliahku saja lebih dari itu. Aku juga mengajar di beberapa studio lain, jadi pramusaji di bistro dekat apartemenku, dan semua pekerjaan gila itu. Dan itu belum cukup jadi aku harus melakukan _ini_ dan hasilnya lumayan. Toh aku tidak mengemis atau mencuri,"

Jungkook membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab saat suara lain ternyata melakukannya lebih dulu.

"Saya sangat senang jika materi yang saya berikan bisa dijadikan topik diskusi yang hangat, Park Jimin- _ssi_ , tapi saya hanya sekadar mengingatkan bahwa hal tersebut ada waktunya." Dosen mereka menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sebal.

Jimin tersentak dan meringis. " _Mianhamnida_ ," gumamnya malu.

Dosen itu menatapnya sejenak lalu membuang napas cepat. "Mata ke papan," katanya.

"Maaf," bisik Jungkook.

"Dimaafkan," balas Jimin.

Mata mereka berdua terpancang ke papan.

.

.

"Kau bukan masyarakat dunia ketiga, demi Tuhan, makanlah dengan sedikit lebih beradab,"

"Sopan santun tidak pernah sejalan dengan rasa lapar, Bung,"

Jungkook mengamati dengan kernyitan di pangkal hidungnya saat Jimin menggasak isi mangkuknya. Ada _jjajangmyeon_ dengan ekstra daging di dalamnya yang sekarang sudah akan habis. Begitu pesanan datang, Jimin langsung mengaduk saus hitam, wijen, daun bawang, dan ekstra dagingnya dengan sumpit nyaris seperti orang kesurupan sebelum memindahkan isinya ke mulut dengan suapan-suapan besar yang membuat Jungkook jijik.

"Kau _street dancing_ tanpa sarapan sebelumnya?" tanya Jungkook sambil melanjutkan makannya dengan cara yang lebih kalem. Berbeda dengan Jimin, Jungkook meminta ekstra cumi cincang di _jjajangmyeon_ -nya. Saus hitamnya membuat mienya berwarna kecokelatan dan beraroma tajam cumi.

Jimin menggeleng dengan pipi menggelembung penuh makanan dan sumpitnya sibuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa _jjajangmyeon_ di mangkuknya yang dimiringkan di atas meja. " _Thidakh_ _shmphat_ ," balasnya dengan mulut penuh. Dia menelan kunyahannya dengan suara keras. "Aku harus ada di sana pukul enam pagi sebelum semua orang itu berangkat," dia menyuap sisa mienya dalam suapan besar terakhir dan mengunyah.

Melihatnya, Jungkook menggeleng prihatin. "Kau benar-benar memprihatinkan," balasnya sambil mengunyah _jjajangmyeon_ -nya. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyambar _sandwich_ atau apa dalam perjalanan ke stasiun? Dan kenapa kau selalu terlambat? Seingatku, kau _street dancing_ pulul enam sampai tujuh kurang. Ada waktu sepuluh menit untuk tiba di kampus dan itu cukup. Aku yakin orang sekretariat sudah bosan melihatmu meminta surat izin terlambat,"

Jimin meletakkan sumpitnya dan mendesah kekenyangan lalu bersendawa kecil sebelum memejamkan mata menikmati kekenyangannya; hal itu membuat Jungkook mengerutkan hidungnya sedikit jijik. "Rencananya begitu, tetapi cewek-cewek itu selalu menahanku sedikit lebih lama,"

Alis Jungkook seketika berkerut dalam. Kernyitan di pangkal hidungnya bertambah. "Cewek-cewek?" ulangnya.

"Cewek-cewek SMA," balas Jimin membuka sebelah matanya dan nyengir genit pada Jungkook yang bergidik melihatnya. "Mereka _fans_ -ku,"

"Menjijikkan," komentar Jungkook. "Kau menghabiskan sepuluh menit berhargamu untuk membagikan foto dan tanda tangan atau semacamnya?" gurau Jungkook dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Tepat sekali," balas Jimin lalu terbahak saat Jungkook tersedak mienya. "Mereka minta _selfie_ bareng dan tanda tangan di buku mereka. Katanya jika nanti aku jadi _trainee_ di label mana, mereka tidak akan sedih karena mereka sempat mendapatkan foto dan tanda tangan _pre-debut_ -ku."

" _Prince-syndrom_ -mu benar-benar menjijikkan," gerutu pemuda bergigi kelinci di depannya. "Aku bisa saja memuntahkan _jjajangmyeon_ -ku lagi,"

"Harga mereka dua puluh _won_ , Jungkook- _ah_ , jangan membuang-buang makanan dan uangmu," nasihat Jimin dengan bijak sambil meneguk sisa air mineral di botolnya. "Kau juga butuh energi untuk kelas selanjutnya,"

Jungkook berdecak dan tak ayal menghabiskan _jjajangmyeon_ -nya. "Jadi, bagaimana tawaranmu kemarin? Kau masih kewalahan dengan semua kelasmu di studio?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ikhlas membagi pekerjaanku karena aku butuh semua uangnya untuk hidup," aku Jimin jujur lalu kemudian mendesah. "Tapi aku memang harus menyerahkan dua-tiga kelas untukmu. Kau oke?"

Nyengir, temannya itu menepuk bahunya. " _Man_ , aku tahu betapa kau butuh uang itu. Tapi apa yang bisa kaulakukan dengan uangnya jika kau mati kelelahan akibat bekerja?"

Jimin mendesah. "Benar juga," katanya. "Aku menyerahkan kelas soreku. Sekitar jam enam sampai jam delapan malam. Bagaimana? Pihak _Pizza Hut_ baru menghubungiku bahwa aku diterima di _shift_ malam."

"Kau bekerja di _Pizza Hut_?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada terkejut yang kalem. "Jam enam sampai?"

"Jam enam pagi," balas Jimin.

"Enam pagi," komentar Jungkook sopan. "Lalu kau akan berlari ke stasiun untuk _street dancing_ ,"

Jimin mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi umum di dekat sana atau bahkan di kamar mandi pegawai di _Pizza_ _Hut_. Mengambil bus pertama menuju stasiun lalu mengambil _tape_ -ku. Ah, mungkin aku harus menggunakan _speaker_ saja agar lebih ringan," sisa kalimatnya berupa gumaman samar yang diabaikan Jungkook.

"Lalu besoknya kau meninggal," tambah Jungkook kalem.

"Ya, meninggal," sahut Jimin mantap lalu kemudian terkejut. "Eh? Enak saja!" katanya lalu menatap kesal Jungkook yang tertawa. "Kau pikir aku ini perempuan yang pingsan karena korset? Aku pasti tetap sesehat kuda!"

Jungkook tertawa lagi. "Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya penontonnya, kan?"

Pemuda di hadapannya mendesah. "Aku lelah, kau tahu, tapi bagaimana lagi; aku harus tetap makan, membayar uang kuliahku, dan sewa apartemennya."

Jungkook ingat apartemen Jimin. Tempatnya di lokasi yang agak kumuh, apartemen tua dengan asbes yang suka mengotori baju Jungkook dengan remahnya, gedungnya tidak bobrok tapi juga tidak canggih. Mereka punya tangga yang selalu berderit saat dinaiki seseorang, lorong gelap dengan lampu kekuningan, dan kamar yang agak pengap. Saat diberikan argumentasi tentang alasan kesehatan, Jimin mengklaim tempat itu adalah tempat dengan sewa termurah yang ada di sekitar kampus. Dan Jungkook kalah dalam satu kali pukul.

Lagi pula pemilik apartemen Jimin adalah bapak tua baik hati yang kadang memberikan sekotak kue untuk Jimin, mengundangnya makan malam bersama cucu lelakinya yang baru SMA, dan juga memberikannya beberapa benda-benda kecil yang bisa dimanfaatkan Jimin untuk mengisi kamarnya. Itulah yang membuat Jimin bertahan di sana; selain harga sewanya yang miring, bonus pemilik apartemen yang baik hati, juga dekat kampus. Yah, Jimin harus tetap naik bus untuk ke kampus tapi setidaknya dia tidak harus mengeluarkan uang terlalu banyak hanya untuk ke kampus.

"Tawaranku selalu berlaku," kata Jungkook setelahnya. "Kau bisa ikut denganku di apartemenku. Kita bisa membagi uang sewanya bertiga, _Hyung_ -ku oke kok,"

Jimin langsung menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah oke dengan apartemenku sekarang." Dia nyengir. "Tapi akan selalu kuingat, _thanks_ ,"

"Kembali kasih," balas Jungkook dengan senyum briliannya.

.

.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_ , semoga kau betah,"

Jungkook nyengir lebar pada pelatih yang juga adalah bos Jimin di depannya. Dia baru saja diserahi jadwal kelas yang harus diajarnya menggantikan Jimin yang agaknya masih belum ikhlas melepaskan kelas-kelasnya. Dia duduk di atas kursi kayu studio yang bangunannya didominasi kayu-kayu halus berpelamir dan juga cermin saat menunggu Jungkook. Ini baru pukul lima sore, mereka punya waktu satu jam sebelum bersiap-siap. Hari pertama ini akan digunakan Jimin untuk memperkenalkan Jungkook pada kelasnya. _Pizza Hut_ memintanya untuk mulai bekerja minggu depan, jadi dia masih bisa mendampingi Jungkook untuk beberapa kelasnya. Di sini mereka mengajar tari moderen; _hip-hop_ , _bboy_ , dan kadang juga balet.

"Aku sebenarnya tahu Jimin tidak ikhlas melepas kelasnya," kata bosnya sambil mengerling Jimin yang bersedekap di tempatnya.

"Oh, kau memang selalu tahu itu tapi tidak merasa bersalah saat menyerahkannya pada orang lain," balas Jimin sebal.

"Lho?" balas bosnya. "Ini kan keputusanmu sendiri," dia melirik Jungkook yang tersenyum. "Dan pemuda ini juga adalah pilihanmu sendiri,"

Jimin memberengut. "Kau tahu? Lupakan saja," katanya lalu berdiri. "Masih ada empat puluh menit, Jungkook- _ah_ , kau mau berkeliling?"

Jungkook lekas mengangguk dan mengejar langkahnya yang sudah menjauh dari sana sambil mengatakan salam pada bos barunya. Jimin memimpin perjalanan dengan tangan tenggelam dalam saku celana jinsnya. Mereka melewati lorong-lorong kayu dan tiba di ruang-ruang kelas yang akan digunakan.

"Ini ruanganmu," Jimin mendorong satu pintu terbuka dan mendapati ada beberapa orang di sana yang langsung menyapanya akrab. "Dan mereka muridmu," tambahnya lalu tertawa kecil dan memasuki kelas itu. Ruangan luas dengan cermin di bagian depannya sebagai tempat mereka menyaksikan gerakan tubuh mereka sendiri.

"Jimin- _ah_ ," sapa beberapa siswanya dan memberikannya _high-five_ akrab. "Kau bawa orang baru?" tanya mereka.

"Bukan," Jimin melirik Jungkook lalu nyengir pada muridnya. "Aku terpaksa harus menyerahkan beberapa kelasku kepadanya karena jadwal kerjaku memadat. Dia teman kuliahku, Jungkook; dulu adik kelasku di SMA dan sekarang bersamaku di universitas hampir semua kelas,"

" _Annyeong_ ," sapa Jungkook. "Jeon Jungkook,"

"Halo, Jungkook- _ah_." Sapa mereka semua lalu memberikannya _high-five_ yang sama hangatnya seperti yang diberikan Jimin. "Selamat datang di sini,"

Jimin mengamati saat Jungkook meladeni obrolan mereka lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan tersenyum saat menemukan murid kesayangannya sedang berbaring berbantalkan tasnya di pojok ruangan dengan kepala tertutup onggokan jaket serta telinga tersumpal _earphone_. Dia meninggalkan Jungkook yang sudah sibuk bergosip lalu menghampiri pemuda yang tertidur itu. Dia mengamati kaki yang bergoyang miliknya dan kemudian duduk di sisinya.

"Hei," sapanya sambil menepuk bahu pemuda itu dan menarik lepas salah satu _earphone_ -nya.

Pemuda itu berdecak dan melepas onggokan jaket dari wajahnya; menatap Jimin sebal dengan mata gelapnya. "Apa?" gerutunya. "Kita belum akan latihan, kan?"

"Memang," balas Jimin nyengir. "Aku hanya kemari untuk memberi kabar bahwa aku tidak akan memegang kelas ini lagi,"

Alis pemuda di hadapannya berkerut. "Apa?" ulangnya dengan nada terganggu. "Lalu siapa? Dan kenapa kau melepaskan kelasmu?"

"Aku punya jadwal kerja yang akan membuat pemuda sepertimu mati muda, _Man_ , dan aku terpaksa melepaskan beberapa," dia mengendikkan bahunya. "Lagi pula temanku sudah oke untuk menggantikanku." Dia melirik Jungkook yang sekarang sedang mencontohkan beberapa gerakan. "Dia lumayan kok," dia menatap pemuda itu dengan rasa bersalah yang nyata.

Hening lama yang membuat Jimin sejenak ragu untuk bicara tapi kemudian pemuda itu kembali berbaring dan menutup wajahnya dengan onggokan jaket. Memasang _earphone_ -nya dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Jimin memutar bola mata sebal; pemuda ini murid terbaik yang pernah diajarnya. Terobsesi untuk bisa lulus audisi sebuah label terkenal yang diimpikannya sehingga terus menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih.

Berdiri, Jimin memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang tertawa-tawa. Membantunya untuk menyiapkan kelas dengan tenang. Masih sedikit tidak ikhlas karena harus melepaskan kelasnya. Dia dibayar dua puluh ribu _won_ untuk setiap kelas yang diajarnya setiap tiga bulan. Dan dengan lima kelas di studio ini, dia sudah dapat seratus ribu _won_ setiap bulannya ditambah beberapa bonus jika anak didiknya berhasil menembus audisi label yang sedang menjamur di Korea Selatan dan diorbitkan menjadi artis pendatang baru. Dia juga punya beberapa kelas di studio lain yang membayarnya rata-rata sepuluh ribu _won_ per kelasnya, ada juga sistem per siswa yang datang ke kelasnya. Dalam sebulan, Jimin biasanya berhasil membawa uang sekitar satu juta _won_ ditambah kerja sambilannya sebagai pramusaji di beberapa restoran kecil serta _fast-food_. Uang itu kemudian akan dipotong untuk sewa apartemen dan uang kuliah hingga tersisa maksimal dua ratus ribu _won_ setiap bulannya dan Jimin harus benar-benar jago mengontrol uangnya jika tidak ingin kehabisan uang sebelum gajian.

Uang satu juta itu bukannya tanpa pengorbanan. Jimin melakukan _segalanya_. Pagi dengan _street dancing_ , kuliah hingga rata-rata pukul tiga sore lalu kemudian mengajar di satu studio hingga pukul lima sore, beranjak menuju restoran tempatnya menjadi pramusaji (minggu depan dia akan bekerja di _Pizza Hut_ yang gajinya lebih menjanjikan kesejahteraan daripada di tempat lain), dan biasanya kembali pukul sebelas atau dua belas malam untuk kemudian mendarat di ranjang dan tidak bangun sampai pukul setengah enam pagi. Terburu-buru memulai rutinitas yang sama.

 _Weekend_ dengan jadwal kuliah yang kosong, dimanfaatkan Jimin untuk mengajar sekitar enam kelas tari rata-rata dua sampai tiga jam di dua tempat. Lalu jam tujuh berlari menuju bus pertama yang mengantarnya ke studio lain yang lumayan jauh. Yang memberlakukan pembayaran dengan sistem jumlah murid yang datang dan mengajar di sana hingga pukul sembilan. Setelah mengurus administrasi berupa daftar nama kehadiran siswa, Jimin akan berjalan kembali ke bar kecil di dekat sana dan bekerja hingga pukul satu malam dan kembali ke apartemen. Hari minggu, dia juga mengajar sekitar enam sampai tujuh kelas dan tiba di rumah pukul sembilan malam untuk menemui Kakek Lee, pemilik apartemennya, dan beramah-tamah.

Demi uang satu jutanya, Jimin harus mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya dan terkadang harus mengerjakan begitu banyak tumpukan tugas sebelum _midtest exam_ dan _final exam_ karena pada hari biasa dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengerjakannya. Pulang ke apartemen dia biasanya langsung teler; tidak sempat mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan dia juga tidak punya laptop sehingga dia harus mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan dan/atau meminjam laptop Jungkook jika pemuda itu tidak menggunakannya.

Dan sejauh ini, Jimin masih selalu bersyukur dia bisa kuliah dan makan serta tidur di atas kasur kapuk empuknya di apartemen.

"Kau masih mengajar di sini hari ini?"

Jimin menoleh dan menemukan pemuda tadi sudah berdiri di sisinya. "Tentu," katanya. "Panggilan _Pizza Hut_ minggu depan, Taehyung- _ah_ ,"

Pemuda itu, Taehyung, mendesah; kelihatan lega lalu menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya. Jimin menyadari itu lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, iya, dia penggantiku. Jeon Jungkook. Sekelas denganku," lalu dia tersenyum pada Jungkook. "Ini Kim Taehyung, lulusan SOPA. Dia anak emasku, baik-baik dengannya," katanya lalu membiarkan keduanya bersalaman ringan sebelum kemudian menatap kelasnya. "Oke, itu cukup! Semuanya kemari dan kita mulai latihannya!"

.

.

Jimin mendesah saat akhirnya tiba di gedung apartemennya yang kecil dan nyaman. Dia melangkah menuju tangga sempit yang ada tepat di tengah-tengah ruang antara dinding dan menuju kamarnya. Dia memelankan langkahnya saat berjalan di depan kamar Kakek Lee; takut membangunkan tidur tenangnya yang sulit di dapatkan akibat serangan rematik yang sudah lama diidapnya. Dia kemudian menaiki tangga yang berderit ribut dengan perlahan walaupun suara deritnya masih saja terdengar. Tepat beberapa anak tangga lagi sebelum kamarnya, dia mendengar pintu di bawah terbuka.

"Jimin- _hyung_?"

 _Siapa lagi_ , pikir Jimin geli sebelum berhenti dan menoleh. Menemukan cucu Kakek Lee yang dititipkan padanya oleh kedua orangtuanya yang bekerja di luar Korea. Tubuhnya mungil dengan rambut membentuk poni di keningnya serta ekspresi manis _hugable_ yang mengundang. "Jihun- _ah_ ," balas Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Kau belum tidur?"

Jihun menggeleng kecil. "Aku menunggumu, _Hyung_ ,"

"Menungguku?" ulang Jimin bingung lalu menuruni kembali tangga yang baru saja didakinya dan meringis saat suara deritnya terdengar begitu nyaring; jauh lebih nyaring dari biasanya. "Apakah Kakek sudah tidur?"

Pemuda mungil itu kembali menggeleng. "Dia sedang menjerang air. Ayo mampir saja. Ada kue beras dan roti hangat," dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, _Hyung_ ,"

Seingat Jimin, Jihun terkadang memintanya untuk membantu mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Jihun belajar di sekolah regular dan berniat untuk menjadi seorang praktisi kesehatan karena menurutnya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk bisa menghasilkan uang banyak dalam waktu singkat. Mendengarnya, Jimin terkadang terenyuh. Untuk menjadi praktisi kesehatan, uang yang diperlukan begitu banyak sehingga terkadang Kakek Lee kebingungan meladeni kemauan cucunya. Tapi Jihun bukanlah pemuda mungil yang serta-merta lemah; beberapa hari ini, Jimin menemukannya bekerja di sebuah restoran kecil di ujung blok terakhir untuk membantu kakeknya dan menabung untuk masa depannya. Orangtuanya yang sedang bekerja juga masih selalu ingat mengiriminya beberapa _won_ setiap bulannya.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_ tidak terlalu pintar di sekolah," Jimin menepuk kepala Jihun lalu mengacak rambutnya lembut sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, jika _Hyung_ tahu sesuatu, _Hyung_ akan memberitahumu,"

Jihun tersenyum lebar di sisinya sebelum mempersilakan Jimin masuk. Kamar Jihun dan Kakek Lee bersih terawat walaupun tidak ada perempuan di sana. Aromanya seperti tembakau manis, _soju_ , dan obat-obatan namun perasaan nyaman yang mengikutinya membuat Jimin ikut merasa nyaman setelah kelelahan mengajar dan melayani pembeli. Dia melepas jaket dan sepatunya di depan sebelum mengikuti Jihun yang sudah beranjak ke ruang tengah dimana Kakek Lee sedang menuang teh dari teko mungil tembikar berwarna hijau pudar ke atas cangkir-cangkir teh pasangannya yang bagian atasnya sudah rapuh.

"Jimin- _ah_ , kau baru kembali, ya?" sapa Kakek Lee dengan suara seraknya. "Jihun sudah menunggumu dari tadi," dia melirik Jihun yang sedang berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Jimin mengangguk sambil duduk di sisi meja dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi segar teh yang dituang Kakek Lee. "Kupikir kalian sudah tidur," katanya sambil melirik jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas.

"Jihun sedang mengerjakan tugasnya," Kakek Lee mengambil stoples kecil terisi gula batu dan menawarkannya pada Jimin. "Lalu dia mendengar derit tangga dan berlari untuk mencarimu. Sepertinya dia punya masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikannya,"

Jimin menerima satu balok kecil gula batu untuk tehnya; mengangguk berterima kasih, dia menyesap teh segar itu dengan penuh rasa syukur setelah di perjalanan tadi diterpa angin malam yang dingin. Jihun kemudian muncul dengan sebuah majalah berbahan _art paper_ yang licin dan berkilau; itu mengundang kerutan di kening Jimin karena dia berpikir Jihun akan memberikannya buku catatan alih-alih majalah.

"Kau ingin _Hyung_ membantumu melakukan apa?" tanyanya saat Jihun duduk di sisinya dan mulai membolak-balik majalah sementara Kakek Lee menyesap teh hijaunya yang pahit dan kental.

"Tadi pagi temanku membawa majalah ini dan kami membacanya bersama-sama lalu kemudian aku menemukannya," balas Jihun sambil menunduk tetap membolak-balik majalahnya dengan cermat; alisnya berkerut. Jimin selalu suka mengamati Jihun saat sedang melakukan tugasnya, dia kelihatan cermat, patuh, dan juga teliti.

"Dan kuharap kau tidak membawa hal-hal tidak edukatif semacam ini juga ke sekolah?" tanya Jimin sambil mengamati halaman-halaman _art paper_ yang harum tinta memabukkan itu.

Jihun lekas menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak!" balasnya tidak terima. "Aku hanya pinjam punya Hansol," tambahnya sebelum kembali menunduk mencari-cari. "Hansol anak pintar, juga kaya lalu baik padaku," dia membolak-balik halaman majalahnya.

Jimin mengangguk sambil tetap menunggu hal apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Jihun padanya. Lalu kemudian Jihun berseru senang dan menyerahkan majalah yang terbuka itu padanya. Di atas dua lembar _art paper_ 150 gram, ada sebuah illustrasi untuk sebuah _fanfiction_ di sisinya. Banyak sekali _boyband-boyband_ , penyanyi-penyanyi, serta _girlband-girlband_ yang muncul sebagai reaksi _Korean Wave_ yang sedang mendunia, memberikan sebuah peluang kerja untuk beberapa majalah dengan menciptakan majalah remaja terisi rubik-rubik khas _Korean Wave_. Grup yang baru debut, drama-drama baru, gosip selebriti, bahkan _fanfiction_. Dan halaman yang ditunjukkan Jihun padanya adalah salah satunya.

Ilustrasi itu berupa seorang _street dancer_. Latar belakangnya adalah lengkung jalan masuk kereta bawah tanah yang selalu menjadi tempatnya melakukan _street dancing_. Goresannya begitu tegas serta lembut. Ada beberapa garis ganda yang cantik dalam pekerjaannya. Lelaki yang sedang menari itu kelihatan luwes dan lincah bahkan dalam ekspresi beku. Pemberian warna yang tipis dan lembut itu semakin mempertegas garis yang digunakannya. Beberapa warna terlihat seolah dituang di kertas lalu diencerkan dengan kuas basah; ditarik menjauh hingga di ujung garis yang nampak hanya secercah warna yang bersatu dengan warna kertas itu sendiri. Gambar itu adalah kesempurnaan; rasa, warna, ide, dan pesannya. Jimin mengakui ketakjubannya atas ilustrasi itu.

"Hm…," dia kemudian mendongak pada Jihun yang menatapnya dengan mata sipitnya yang imut. "Jadi, apa yang bisa _Hyung_ bantu?" tanyanya bingung.

Jihun berdecak. "Coba balik halamannya," desaknya lalu menjulurkan tubuh untuk membuka lembaran kedua.

Jimin menatap Jihun sejenak sebelum menunduk dan terkesirap dengan keras karena gambar di halaman selanjutnya adalah wajahnya sendiri.

Wajah Park Jimin.

.

.

Jimin melempar majalah itu ke ranjang sebelum melepas pakaiannya sendiri dan beranjak ke ranjang dalam balutan _boxer_ serta bertelanjang dada. Tubuhnya terasa pengap akibat kelelahan dan setelah menyalakan kipas angin kecilnya yang berderit saat berputar, Jimin berbaring di ranjang dan menyalakan lampu meja di nakas di sisinya dan membalik majalah tepat di halaman dimana terdapat gambar wajahnya.

Gambar itu dibuat oleh illustrator yang sama dengan gambar sebelumnya; terlihat dari gaya goresan gambarnya, cara pewarnaan, serta cita rasa yang dituangkan pembuatnya ke dalam setiap garis. Digambarkan di sana Jimin menggunakan topi putih, rambutnya basah oleh keringat, serta senyum separo menggantung di bibirnya yang mungil. Dia sedang bergerak lincah di atas lantai dengan latar belakang lengkung gerbang yang sama. Namun gambar ini punya garis yang jauh lebih tegas dalam menggambarkan anatomi tubuh Jimin. Garis wajahnya, bentuk tubuhnya….

Matanya menyusuri halaman itu dan tiba di sudutnya untuk menemukan ilustratornya. Dia menemukan goresan berwarna hitam yang nyaris tertutup oleh latar belakang jika saja Jimin tidak mengamatinya baik-baik. Tulisan tangan dalam huruf latin yang meliuk cantik dalam goresan yang sama lembutnya dengan karya di atasnya.

 _M. Yoongi_.

Garis di huruf terakhir ditarik menjadi garis panjang sebelum dibubuhi titik mungil di ujungnya. Khas tanda tangan seorang ilustrator profesional. Bagaimana bisa seorang ilustrator profesional menggunakan wajahnya sebagai model adalah pertanyaan sejuta _won_ -nya. Mungkinkah dia melihat saat Jimin menari? Mengamatinya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk menggambarnya?

Tapi dari apa yang dilihat Jimin, tidak mungkin dia bisa menggambarnya dengan begitu sempurna tanpa melakukannya di hadapannya. Jika tidak, dia pasti punya ingatan fotografis yang hebat sehingga bisa menggambar Jimin hanya dalam satu kali bertemu. Mengamati gambar itu, Jimin kemudian teringat pemuda yang ditemuinya pagi ini. Pemuda itu menggunakan jaket putih, celana pendek putih, serta sandal jepit sederhana dengan topi di kepalanya, tudung jaket dinaikkan, _earphone_ menyumpal kedua telinganya, serta permen karet di mulutnya. Gayanya _swag_ dan membuat Jimin merasa dia adalah seorang _dancer_ juga. Dia berhenti di sudut kerumunan lalu melepas _earphone_ -nya saat mengamati Jimin.

Dia juga teringat saat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong saat dia membereskan semua alat-alatnya sebelum berlari ke kampus.

 _Apakah pemuda itu_?

Jimin kemudian mendesah; ada banyak orang yang memfotonya pagi tadi, pasti ilustratornya salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Terlalu banyak dan Jimin terlalu sibuk menari dan menikmati dirinya sendiri untuk peduli. Besok pagi dia akan kembali melakukan _street dancing_ , jika Tuhan merestui, semoga dia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu tahu sesuatu tentang gambar ini walaupun otaknya mendebat bahwa itu konyol. Peluangnya sekitar satu banding satu juta.

Dia mengamati gambar itu sekali lagi sebelum menutup majalahnya dan meletakkannya di lantai. Kemudian Jimin menutup matanya dan mencoba tidur. Dia harus berlari menuju stasiun pukul enam kurang lima belas jika ingin mendapatkan uangnya yang berharga.

.

.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya; merasa gugup untuk melakukan ini.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke _mini market_ di ujung blok," balas Yoongi sambil menggunakan jaketnya serta menyelubungi kepalanya dengan tudungnya. Dia melirik Jungkook yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu _kets_ -nya. "Kau harus berlari ke kampus jika tidak juga berangkat sekarang," gerutunya.

Jungkook mencibir. "Aku tahu seseorang yang masih belum berangkat atau memikirkan kampus jam segini," balasnya sambil berdiri dan melirik jam. Baru pukul enam lebih empat puluh lima menit. Dia bisa berjalan dengan santai.

"Kau sendiri?" balas Yoongi lalu menguap tertahan dan tertawa kecil mengamati reaksi Jungkook; kemarin dia sudah mendapatkan cerita yang harus dikerjakannya. Tebalnya seratus halaman sehingga rancangan kasar komiknya nanti akan setebal lebih dari dua ratus halaman jika Yoongi ingin komik ini sempurna. Dia juga sudah menerima beberapa pekerjaan untuk menggarap adaptasi buku untuk dijadikan versi anak-anak dengan ilustrasi cerah ceria.

Dia menyukai pekerjaannya sekarang walaupun itu berarti dia harus begadang dua kali lebih lama dari hari-hari biasa. Jika dicek, kandungan kafein mungkin lebih besar daripada kandungan darahnya sendiri. Urinnya pagi tadi beraroma tajam kafein dan saat bersendawa kecil asam lambungnya juga beraroma seperti kafein. Dan sekarang dia harus ke _mini market_ ; awalnya tidak mengerti untuk membeli apa, tapi kemudian berencana untuk membeli kopi bubuk robusta kesukaannya. Sebenarnya, dia ingin ke sana hanya untuk melihat _street dancer_ yang ditemuinya kemarin.

"Oh, iya, _Hyung_ mau ke _mini market_?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengunci pintu apartemen mereka.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani _Hyung_ sampai halte di dekat gerbang kereta bawah tanah,"

Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya. Itu juga adalah tujuannya. "Kau mau naik kereta?"

Jungkook langsung tertawa. "Yang benar saja! Ke kampus? Naik kereta? Memang kampusku dimana? Di Daegu?" dia kemudian menemani Yoongi berjalan menuju lift yang terbuka. Seseorang tetangga mereka bergegas memasuki lift dan menekan _pause_ untuk menunggu mereka.

Keduanya bergegas memasuki lift dan tersenyum ramah pada tetangga mereka.

"Lalu," Yoongi kemudian bertanya setelah menekan tombol _Ground_. "Apa— _siapa_ yang kaucari di sana?"

"Temanku," Jungkook melirik jam tanganya. "Dia selalu terlambat ke kelas dan jika hari ini dia terlambat maka dia akan dapat masalah. Aku hanya mencoba menjadi baik hati dengan menyeretnya ke kampus,"

"Temanmu ini… yang memberikanmu pekerjaan di studio itu?" tanya Yoongi lagi sambil menyingkir saat seseorang dari lantai enam memasuki lift.

"Yep," Jungkook nyengir. "Dia punya begitu banyak pekerjaan. Guru tari di tiga studio, pramusaji paruh-waktu di dua restoran kecil, dan minggu depan mulai bekerja di _Pizza Hut_."

"Bagaimana caranya dia mengatur waktu?" tanya Yoongi dengan alis berkerut; salah satu alasan mengapa dia tidak memilih untuk kuliah lagi setelah menamatkan sekolah menengah seninya adalah karena dia tahu dia tidak akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukannya. Dia sekarang sudah bekerja; punya uangnya sendiri, punya apartemennya sendiri walaupun sistem pembayarannya setengah-setengah dengan sepupu mungilnya. Yang jelas dia tidak butuh begitu banyak uang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Berantakan," kekeh Jungkook sambil membenahi tasnya. "Dia sudah terlambat dua kali dalam setiap mata kuliah, mendapat peringatan dari semua dosen bahkan universitas. Sebenarnya baru belakangan ini karena dia nekat mengerjakan sesuatu sebelum kelas pagi,"

Alis Yoongi semakin berkerut. "Apa yang dilakukannya sebelum kelas pagi?"

Jungkook melayangkan tatapan cerianya pada Yoongi. "Dia mengamen," katanya lalu terkekeh. "Maksudku, dia melakukan _street dancing_ untuk mengumpulkan uang,"

Perut Yoongi langsung mencelos; jika saja tidak ada otot diafragma, perutnya mungkin jatuh ke lantai saking terkejutnya pada fakta itu. Jantungnya berdetak kacau balau memompa darah ke otaknya yang merespon informasi itu dengan ketegangan antisipatif. Hal itu membuat oksigen yang dibutuhkan semakin banyak sehingga paru-parunya mengembang ke bentuk maksimalnya serta memberikan efek napas yang memburu di hidungnya. Napas itu menderu saat melewati telinganya.

" _Street dancing_?" bisik Yoongi dengan suara pelan yang pecah.

"Um-hm," balas Jungkook sambil tersenyum saat pintu lift terbuka.

"Apakah dia melakukan _street dancing_ -nya di…," Yoongi menelan ludah saat keluar dari kotak lift. "Pintu gerbang kereta bawah tanah?"

"Aha!" seru Jungkook. "Seratus untuk Yoongi- _hyung_!"

 _Oh. Ya Tuhan…_

.

.

"Jimin- _ah_!"

Jimin mengerjap dan mendongak; menemukan Jungkook sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya yang sedang membereskan _speaker_ kecilnya untuk dimasukkan ke tas dan berangkat ke kampus. Ini pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh, dia akan tiba tepat waktu jika berlari. Tapi nyatanya teman sekelasnya malah melenggang dengan santai ke arahnya.

"Ini sudah pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh," kata Jimin bahkan sebelum Jungkook berdiri di depannya. "Bagaimana jika kau terlambat?"

"Ck," Jungkook menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Jimin. "Kau tidak baca pesan dari ketua kelas, ya? Jam kuliah hari ini diundur menjadi jam setengah delapan. Kita bisa makan panekuk dulu sebelum ke kampus,"

Wajah Jimin terlihat benar-benar kecewa oleh informasi itu. "Ah," keluhnya. "Jika begitu aku seharusnya bisa melanjutkan _street dancing_ -ku sampai pukul tujuh lima belas! Itu cukup untuk satu tarian lagi!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan waktu itu untuk sarapan saja?" balas Jungkook kemudian memukul bahunya akrab. "Kau terlalu terobsesi dengan uang, _Man_ ,"

Jimin mendelik mendengarnya. "Aku butuh mereka untuk kuliah serta kehidupanku, jika kau lupa, Jeon," sahutnya gemas lalu membuka mulut lagi untuk melanjutkannya saat dia mendapati seseorang di belakang Jungkook. "Oh, halo lagi," sapanya menyadari bahwa pemuda itu adalah pemuda kemarin. Masih dengan jaket serta _earphone_ -nya. Matanya sipit dengan kulit seputih dan sepucat tulang.

"Halo," balas pemuda itu dengan suaranya yang kikuk.

"Oh, kau sudah kenal _hyung_ -ku?" sela suara Jungkook yang kebingungan sekaligus senang tidak perlu mengenalkan mereka berdua lagi.

Jimin menatapnya. "Dia _hyung_ -mu?" balasnya bertanya.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Min Yoongi- _hyung_ ," katanya melirik pemuda itu. " _Hyung_ , ini temanku, Park Jimin."

Pemuda itu, Yoongi, menatap adiknya sejenak sebelum menatap Jimin. Dan Jimin berani sumpah, wajah putih pucat itu lebih berwarna saat ini. Ada selapis warna _alizarin crimson_ di sana. Menghampar setipis warna cat air di atas kertas.

 _Tunggu_.

Jimin mengerjap saat menerima uluran tangan Yoongi yang menatapnya. Tangan pemuda itu mungil dan tenggelam dalam genggamannya. Untuk ukuran seorang _hyung_ , dia terlalu mungil dan terlalu menggemaskan. Juga terlihat seperti anjing peking mungil yang galak jika dia mau. Dan Jimin punya firasat, Yoongi adalah pemuda yang galak. Tipe _uke tsundere_ yang disukai Jimin.

 _Memangnya siapa yang ingin dijadikan uke dan menyemekan diri_?

"Namamu Min Yoongi," ulang Jimin setelah berdeham meluruskan isi pikirannya tentang uke-seme yang tidak senonoh.

"Ya," Yoongi mengangguk sambil menarik tangannya kembali. "Senang akhirnya bisa mengenalmu, Park Jimin- _ssi_ ," balasnya.

Jimin menatapnya sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Apakah kebetulan kau punya ingatan fotografis?"

"A-apa?" Yoongi mendongak menatapnya; terkejut pada arah pembicaraan mereka. "Ingatan fotografis?"

"Yap," Jimin mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyuman separonya; senyuman brilian yang selalu muncul saat dia menari karena menikmati tariannya. "Aku sudah liat ilustrasimu kemarin. Dan aku sedikit tersanjung atas itu. Benarkah aku memang setampan itu?"

.

.

Yoongi terpaksa berpegangan pada rak yang penuh dengan kemasan kopi bubuk di _mini market_ itu untuk mempertahankan akal sehatnya yang nyaris terguling jatuh pecah berantakan di lantai _mini market_. Dia mengamati bungkusan kopi dengan matanya yang menerawang mengingat perkenalannya tadi dengan _street dancer_ yang ditemuinya kemarin. Dan ternyata dia juga sudah melihat ilustrasi terakhir Yoongi di majalah yang terbit kemarin.

Setelah melihatnya menari, Yoongi kembali ke apartemen dan menggambarnya. Otaknya terasa akan meledak jika dia tidak segera menuangkan ekspresi Jimin ke dalam kertas. Dia menari dengan seluruh hatinya; wajahnya yang cerah, senyuman yang tidak juga lenyap dari bibirnya saat bergerak. Dia kelihatan seindah dewa saat bergerak mengikuti irama. Dari ekspresinya, Yoongi bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya Jimin saat menari. Tidak hanya demi uang, Jimin menari untuk dirinya sendiri.

Saat memberi warna, redakturnya menelepon dan memintanya memberikan dia gambar ilustrasi seorang _dancer_ untuk _fanfiction_ dadakan yang mereka gunakan untuk mengganti yang pertama. Kebetulan sekali karena Yoongi baru saja menyelesaikan gambar _street dancer_ itu dan memberikannya warna. Jadi, dia mengeringkannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _scanner_ untuk kemudian di- _convert_ dan di- _editing_ dengan _Photoshop Professional_ sebelum dikirimkan melelalui _email_ ke redakturnya.

Dan ternyata pemuda itu tahu kalau dialah ilustratornya. Tidak sulit karena Yoongi menulis namanya dengan huruf latin di sudut gambarnya; tersembunyi dibalik warna cat air tebal hitamnya tapi pemuda itu pasti sangat penasaran karena melihat wajahnya sendiri di sana sehingga mengamatinya berlama-lama hingga akhirnya menemukan namanya.

 _M. Yoongi_.

Lalu keesokan paginya dia bertemu kakak teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan bernama _Min Yoongi_.

Yoongi mendesah dan meraih sebungkus kopi bubuk robusta dari rak dan meletakkannya di keranjang merah di sisinya. Dia hanya butuh kopi; tidak butuh _krimmer_ atau gula karena dia suka kopi pahit. Lagi pula robusta adalah jenis kopi yang rasanya manis legit dengan kandungan kafein yang kuat walaupun aroma dan rasa pahitnya kalah oleh arabika yang memiliki itu semua dengan kandungan kafein rendah. Jika Yoongi kebetulan memiliki waktu luang untuk pergi ke restoran Italia, dia akan disuguhi kopi campuran 20 persen arabika dan 80 persen robusta yang begitu menakjubkan rasanya. Yoongi bisa saja membuatnya sendiri, tapi harga bubuk arabika nyaris lima kali harga robusta.

Melangkah menuju kasir dengan keranjang terisi sebungkus lima ratus gram bubuk kopi robusta dan merasa konyol karenanya, Yoongi meraih kotak _granola bar_ buah dan kacang yang biasanya dimakannya saat malam sambil bekerja. Dia tidak mau berat badannya bertambah saat bekerja meringkuk di atas mejanya. Dia memang ilustrator profesional, tapi dia juga tidak mau tubuhnya berubah tambun dan menggelikan. Jadi selain menjaga pola makannya, sesekali jika dia bangun sedikit lebih pagi, dia akan berlari menuruni apartemen dari lantai tujuh hingga lantai dasar melalui tangga darurat dan berlari hingga ujung blok ketiga dan kembali lagi ke kamarnya untuk menjaga tubuhnya tetap prima dan ideal.

"Selamat datang kembali," sapa kasirnya dengan senyuman geli.

Yoongi meringis dan membalas senyuman gelinya. "Kopi kami habis," dia mengendikkan bungkusan kopinya serta menurunkan kardus kecil isi dua belas _granola bar_ -nya.

"Sepuluh ribu," balas kasir itu tersenyum ramah. "Tunai?"

"Tunai," sahut Yoongi mengangguk dan menarik dompetnya keluar. Tangannya menyelip dan mengeluarkan uang sejumlah yang ditagihkan lalu meletakkannya di atas meja pindai kasir.

Kasir itu menerima uangnya dan memberikannya struk belanja serta belanjaannya lalu mendoakan harinya menyenangkan saat Yoongi beranjak keluar dari sana dengan belanjaannya. Meremas struk belanjanya, Yoongi kemudian melemparnya ke tong sampah dan melangkah kembali ke apartemennya. Dia berpisah dengan Jungkook dan Jimin yang memutuskan mencari sarapan ke dekat kampus mereka dan meninggalkan Yoongi menuju _mini market_ sendirian.

Mendorong pintu apartemennya terbuka, Yoongi memasuki kamar mereka dan bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat kopi. Dia menyiapkan seteko kopi dan membawanya ke kamar untuk melanjutkan komik yang sedang dikerjakannya.

.

" _Hyung_?"

Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh; baru menyadari bahwa ini sudah malam dan dia belum menyalakan lampu di ruang depan. Dia kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu beranjak ke depan. Selama menggambar dia menggunakan lampu meja jadi tidak terlalu menyadari waktu yang berlalu dan sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam, Jungkook baru saja kembali dari kuliah dan mungkin juga membawakan mereka makan malam.

Pemuda itu menyentakkan pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya. "Maaf aku sedang mengerjakan komiknya," tambahnya menyesal lalu tercekat saat menemukan pemuda lain di sana.

Park Jimin memutuskan untuk mampir.

"Oh, hei," sapa Yoongi kikuk sementara Jungkook sudah menghilang ke dapur untuk minum susu. Dia memang selalu begitu; selalu akan menghampiri kulkas dan susunya setelah berpergian atau sebelum tidur. Yoongi bahkan sempat menganggapnya sebagai sebuah ritual untuk mempertahankan wajahnya tetap muda seperti bayi dan hal itu mendapatkan respon berupa tawa datar dari Jungkook.

"Hei, _Hyung_ ," balas Jimin ceria dan ramah. "Kami harus mengerjakan studi pustaka tentang beberapa hal jadi aku izin bekerja dan memutuskan untuk menginap di sini untuk mengerjakannya."

"Karena apartemen kita punya akomodasi paling lengkap," balas Jungkook dari dapur dengan karton susu di tangannya. "Kau mau susu?" tawarnya pada Jimin yang langsung mengerutkan wajah.

"Aku tidak suka susu," tolaknya lalu menggumam sesuatu tentang Jungkook yang seperti bayi. "Tapi aku bisa menoleransi kopi," tambahnya sambil nyengir.

Yoongi mengerjap. "Ada seteko kopi di kamarku, sudah lumayan dingin tapi aku bisa menghangatkannya atau kau mau yang baru diseduh?" tawarnya.

"Robusta?"

"Robusta,"

"Sempurna,"

Senyuman mengembang di bibir tipis Yoongi saat mendengar desah penuh syukur pemuda itu. Siapa pun yang kelelahan akan sangat menyukai rasa manis legit serta serangan kafein yang diberikan robusta pada darahnya. Yoongi beranjak ke kamarnya dan mengambil tekonya yang masih terisi setengah dan menuju dapur untuk kembali menghangatkannya. Sebenarnya itu akan membuat kopi terasa lebih tidak enak karena dihangatkan ulang tapi sepertinya Jimin tidak keberatan atas itu.

Setelah kopinya selesai, Yoongi membawanya ke meja kecil di depan televisi dimana keduanya sedang membungkuk ke atas laptop dan tumpukan buku. Jimin menggunakan sesuatu yang sangat ilegal. Kaus kutung hitam yang menempel di tubuh gempalnya dengan menarik. Yoongi menggertakkan giginya sambil meletakkan kopi di lantai di dekat buku terjauh mereka.

"Kopimu," kata Yoongi sementara Jungkook di sisinya sedang membuka kemejanya dan menampilkan kaus kutung dalamannya yang hitam dan longgar.

Jungkook yang kerempeng itu sih tidak akan membuat kaus kutung terasa menarik, tetapi apa yang dilakukan tubuh Jimin pada kaus kutungnya itulah yang membuat Yoongi panas dingin. Rambut Jimin terangkat naik dengan jemari-jemarinya yang sejak tadi tidak bisa diam membenahi rambutnya. Menemukan tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan, Yoongi berdeham.

"Kalian sudah makan malam?"

Keduanya mendongak. "Belum," balas Jungkook. " _Hyung_?"

"Lho, kupikir kau membawakanku makan malam," Yoongi menatap Jungkook yang nyengir bersalah.

"Akunku _overlimit_ ,"

" _Overlimit_?" ulang Yoongi dengan mata sipitnya yang semakin menyipit hingga segaris.

Jungkook berusaha mengindari kontak mata terlalu lama dengan _hyung-_ nya saat menjawab. "Aku terlambat membayar uang kuliahku dan terpaksa menghabiskan isi rekeningku untuk membayarnya karena belum mengatakannya pada _Eomma_ jadi untuk seminggu ke depan aku tidak punya uang lagi,"

Mendengarnya, Yoongi mendesah kecil dan tersenyum. "Jangan lupa untuk mengabari ibumu tentang itu dan aku masih punya uang untuk kaubawa besok," kemudian dia melirik Jimin sejenak yang ternyata mengamati mereka berdua. Fakta itu membuat Yoongi merasa gugup. Dia kemudian berdeham kecil menyamarkan rasa gugupnya. "Aku akan turun membeli sesuatu di bawah untuk makan malam, oke? Isi pensilku juga habis," dia kemudian beranjak ke kamar untuk mengambil celana panjangnya. Setelah menggunakan celana panjang dan jaket, Yoongi menutup pintu apartemen.

Menyelamatkan akal sehatnya dari ancaman kegilaan yang ditebarkan _demigod_ Dionysus-Aphrodite (tunggu, memangnya Dionysus pernah terlibat skandal dengan Aphrodite?) bernama Park Jimin. Seolah ada sulur-sulur anggur memabukkan yang membelit tubuhnya saat Jimin menatapnya. Bagaimana pria _bantet_ itu melakukannya, sih? Yoongi memberengut pada bayangannya sendiri di dinding lift dengan dua _earphone_ menyumpal telinganya. Lift terbuka di lantai dasar dan Yoongi bergegas keluar untuk mencari restoran kesukaan mereka.

Hanya satu blok dari apartemen mereka dan saat memasuki restoran yang hangat beraroma tajam bumbu makanan, Yoongi merasa tenang dan memesan beberapa makanan untuk dibungkus dan di bawah kembali ke apartemen. Ada dua orang remaja yang kelaparan di sana. Menunggu pesanannya dikerjakan, dia akhirnya duduk di salah satu meja sambil membolak-balik buku menu yang diberikan padanya.

"Min Yoongi- _ssi_?"

Yoongi tersentak dan mendongak; dan seorang pelayan menghampirinya sambil membawa kantung plastik penuh kotak-kotak berwarna merah yang adalah makan malam mereka beserta struk tanda pembayaran. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Yoongi bergegas kembali ke apartemen dan berpapasan dengan Jungkook yang bergegas keluar dari apartemen di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya ke arah punggung Jungkook yang berlari menuju lift.

"Mencari sesuatu!" balasnya dan menghilang di belokan sudut menuju lift.

Yoongi mengendikkan bahu lalu mendorong pintu yang separo tertutup dengan satu tangan.

"Jungkook?"

Suara Jimin terdengar dari ruang tengah dan membuat perut Yoongi kembali mencelos. Dia menyadari satu hal dengan _sangat-amat-benar-benar_ terlambat bahwa jika Jungkook pergi itu berarti dia sendirian di apartemen dengan pemuda penuh kegilaan bernama Park Jimin. Dengan kaus kutung sialnya serta celana pendeknya yang membuat Yoongi kepanasan.

Kepanasan dalam konteks erotis, tentu saja.

"Cepat sekali," tambah Jimin lagi saat Yoongi memasuki ruangan tanpa suara dan melepas sepatunya. "Kau menemukannya?" dia menoleh lalu terkejut. "Oh, _Hyung_ , maafkan aku, kupikir kau Jungkook,"

Yoongi mengulaskan senyum kecil gugupnya. "Aku bertemu dengan Jungkook di depan," katanya berdeham dan beranjak ke dapur. "Ada makan malam. Kau ingin menunggu Jungkook sebelum makan…?"

"Tentu," balas Jimin dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Yoongi meliriknya; menilai seberapa besar presentase kegilaan yang mungkin disebarkannya dalam radius beberapa meter. "Apa yang dicari Jungkook ke luar?"

"Ada yang meneleponnya barusan. Sepertinya membawakan Jungkook buku atau sesuatu," Jimin mengendikkan bahu lalu kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Kemudian hening. Yoongi membuka makanan dan menghangatkannya ke _microwave_ sementara Jimin mengetik tugasnya dengan serius. Dia menikmati keheningan itu dengan menghitung detakan jantungnya yang kacau balau saat menyadari mereka hanya berdua di dalam apartemen itu. Untuk mengalihkan fokusnya, Yoongi mengamati mangkuk yang berputar stabil di dalam _microwave_ melalui kacanya yang gelap dan menghitung tiap kali putaran itu selesai. Apa saja agar tidak mengamati pemuda berkaus kutung sialan yang sedang menggodanya dengan keerotisan yang membuatnya sinting.

" _Ne, Hyung_ ,"

"I-iya?" sahut Yoongi agak terlalu cepat karena terkejut; dia menoleh ke balik punggungnya dan menemukan Jimin sedang menatapnya tertarik.

"Aku ingin tahu…," dia mengendikkan bahu sambil kemudian bertelekan di meja sambil menatapnya seolah Yoongi adalah sebuah kado Natal raksasa yang ditemukannya di bawah pohon Natal dengan pita ungu raksasa di kepalanya. "Kenapa kau menggambarku untuk ilustrasi _fanfiction_ -nya?"

"A-ah," Yoongi tersenyum gugup sambil berdeham kikuk atas pertanyaan Jimin; dia mengalihkan matanya ke arah _microwave_ yang berdenting dan mengeluarkan makanannya seraya menjawab. Berharap Jimin tidak menyadari nada gemetar gugup dalam suaranya. "Kebetulan saja ada pesanan mendadak dari redakturku dan kebetulan kau objek yang pas dan mumpung wajahmu masih segar di ingatanku, aku menggunakanmu sebagai refrensi. Maafkan aku," Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya saat melirik ke arah Jimin yang masih tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku seharusnya meminta izinmu dulu sebelum melakukannya,"

"Astaga, tidak apa-apa," Jimin melemparkan senyuman briliannya lagi. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok,"

Yoongi menatapnya melalui bulu matanya yang merunduk. Mengamatinya sejenak dengan tertarik kemudian, Jimin bangkit dan menghampirinya di bar dapur. Kesirap kecil yang lolos dari bibir Yoongi terdengar begitu tajam di dalam ruangan yang sunyi itu. Jimin mengamati pemuda mungil itu dan tersenyum. Dia mendudukkan diri di atas salah satu kursi bar tinggi yang ada di sana; kakinya terasa pas di atas kursi dan dia bisa mengamati wajah putih pucat Yoongi dari sini dengan lebih jelas.

"Kau mirip sekali cucu pemilik apartemenku," katanya kemudian; kelihatan geli. "Seolah kau adalah versinya yang lebih dewasa,"

Yoongi mendongak menatapnya; bingung.

"Namanya Lee Jihun, anak tingkat akhir SMA reguler," tambah Jimin lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan perlahan; sejenak ragu-ragu, lalu menyentuh pipi Yoongi yang merona tipis. "Aku baru bertemu denganmu dua kali; kemarin dan pagi tadi. Tapi entah kenapa aku sudah mulai memikirkanmu,"

Tidak ada jawaban sehingga Jimin mendesah.

"Aku bukan pemuda yang kaya raya," katanya mengendikkan bahu; pasrah pada fakta itu. "Aku harus bekerja nyaris dua belas jam untuk memenuhi semua pengeluaran hidupku. Kuliah, sewa apartemen, dan makan. Pekerjaan sambilanku lebih banyak dari apa yang kaupikirkan—,"

"Guru tari di tiga studio, pramusaji paruh-waktu di dua restoran kecil, dan minggu depan mulai bekerja di _Pizza Hut_." Bisik Yoongi tanpa bisa mencegah bibirnya sendiri hingga Jimin terkekeh kecil.

" _Well_ , kau sudah tahu," balasnya kalem. "Jika misalnya kita…," dia menjilat bibirnya sejenak. "Jadian, pacaran, atau entahlah apa, kurasa aku tidak akan punya terlalu banyak waktu untukmu,"

Yoongi menatapnya. "Aku ilustrator," katanya. "Aku sedang mengerjakan komik setebal dua ratus halaman dalam waktu setengah tahun dan setelahnya harus menggarap total ilustrasi buku anak-anak setebal lima ratus halaman untuk digunakan di akhir tahun. Apakah kedengarannya _aku_ punya waktu untukmu?"

" _Well_ ," ulang Jimin lalu menjilat bibirnya kembali. "Itu artinya kita sama-sama sibuk dan agak sempurna jika bersama-sama,"

Alis Yoongi naik sebelah. "Memangnya siapa yang setuju jadi pacarmu?" balasnya.

Jimin mengerjap; disorientasi. "Jadi kau tidak mau?"

"Memangnya kau sudah memintaku untuk jadi pacarmu?"

Pemuda di depannya disorientasi lagi.

"Katanya berat otak manusia itu dua persen dari berat tubuh dan mengamati bentuk tubuhmu, kurasa aku tahu seberapa berat otakmu dan kenapa daya kerjanya begitu menyedihkan," Yoongi kembali menatap pemuda di depannya dengan cengiran geli di bibirnya.

Kemudian tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya saat Jimin memahami apa maksud Yoongi. Jemarinya di rahang Yoongi terasa lembut sekaligus dingin; namun sentuhannya mengalirkan rasa hangat yang membuat Yoongi bergidik geli.

"Apakah ilegal untuk memacari orang tua?" tanya Jimin mengerling Yoongi dengan tatapan sarat humornya yang menggelitik dasar perut Yoongi dengan rasa geli.

"Legal jika kau sudah delapan belas tahun," balas Yoongi mengulum senyuman gelinya saat menatap Jimin. "Lagi pula kita secara teknis baru berkenalan satu hari!" dia melirik jam. "Kurang dua belas jam lagi." ralatnya membuat Jimin mendenguskan tawa geli yang singkat. "Kita punya banyak waktu untuk mengenal,"

"Tapi kau sendiri yang menegaskan bahwa kita berdua sibuk sehingga saling mengenal itu mustahil," sahut Jimin setengah memberengut.

 _Berondong selamanya adalah berondong_ , pikir Yoongi separo geli. "Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan mustahil?"

"Ck," decak Jimin. "Kau melakukannya lagi,"

"Jadi," Yoongi membenahi dasi imajiner di dada Jimin sambil meliriknya. "Kau sedang menggoda kakak temanmu di apartemennya sendiri, ya? Nakal juga kau ini,"

Jimin nyengir lebar mendengarnya lalu menangkap tangan Yoongi. "Bagaimana, ya," katanya. "Jika semua kakak teman sekelasku seputih tulang dengan tubuh mungil dan aura _hugable_ sepertimu, aku mungkin akan mengencani mereka semua tapi sayangnya hanya kakak Jungkook yang begitu jadi, yah, kau faham kan?" dia mengendikkan bahu lalu menatap Yoongi. "Lagi pula kau anaknya agresif juga, ya,"

Bibir mungil Yoongi mencebik dengan cara yang membuat Jimin ingin sekali memenjarakannya dengan bibirnya lalu menariknya dengan lembut hingga pemuda itu melenguh nikmat. "Lalu aku harus bertingkah seperti mereka semua yang pura-pura pemalu dan memekik saat kau datang?" dia mendelik. "Membelai egoismemu? Begitu?"

" _Tsundere_ sekali," kekeh Jimin. "Katakan," bisiknya. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika aku selingkuh?"

Mata bening Yoongi menatapnya; masih dengan cebikan menggoda itu. "Entahlah. Melarangmu masuk apartemen?"

"Standar sekali," gumam Jimin.

"Kita tidak tahu jika belum mencobanya, kau tahu," Yoongi membalasnya dengan tatapan menggoda. "Coba saja selingkuh. Lagi pula aku belum setuju untuk jadi pacarmu, kan?"

Jimin menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang nyata. "Tidak mau?"

"Apa yang harus kusetujui?" sahut Yoongi dengan wajah polosnya. "Kau belum menanyakan apa pun,"

"Jadilah pacarku,"

"Kita baru kenal dua belas jam,"

"Tiga puluh enam jam,"

" _Aniya, aniya_ , kemarin itu tidak dihitung,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena buatku, ' _kenal_ ' itu saat kau sudah mengetahui nama masing-masing,"

Jimin memberengut menatapnya sehingga Yoongi tertawa lagi.

"Aku tidak akan punya waktu untukmu," kata Yoongi lagi dengan nada menyesal dan sedikit frustasi. "Aku akan melakukan banyak sekali pekerjaan sepanjang hari. Mengurus diriku sendiri saja aku tidak sempat. Jika saja tidak ada Jungkook di sini, aku pasti sudah mati karena lupa makan,"

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan," komentar Jimin dengan nada separo menerawang dengan tangannya yang bermain di rambut di tengkuk Yoongi.

"Apanya?"

"Membayangkan diriku sendiri mengurusmu. Apakah paket itu termasuk memandikanmu?"

"Bajingan mesum," Yoongi menyambar kotak bekas makanan secara instingtif dan menghantamkan benda itu ke wajah Jimin hingga dia mengaduh dalam dan mundur beberapa langkah karena kekuatan Yoongi.

Pemuda itu tertawa saat mengambil benda itu dan mengerjap karena saus makanan yang masuk ke matanya. "Ya Tuhan, mataku…," tawanya geli sambil menyeka saus yang meleleh dari wajahnya dan matanya.

Yoongi kemudian terkesirap dan bergegas membantunya. "Astaga, maafkan aku!" katanya sambil membimbing Jimin ke kamar mandi seraya Jimin mengatakan sesuatu tentang tidak apa-apa sementara matanya terpejam karena pedih. Yoongi menendang pintu kamar mandi dan bergegas membawa Jimin yang masih tertawa sambil menangis ke depan wastafel mereka yang putih bersih. Di atas sana ada beberapa botol perawatan wajah standar laki-laki yang digunakan Jungkook untuk menjaga kulit bayinya tetap selembut bulu sayap malaikat. Dan di depan wastafel, Yoongi membantu Jimin membersihkan bumbu makanan dari matanya. Tangannya membuka kran dan menampung air di dalam ceruk telapak tangan dalamnya; dengan lembut diusapkannya tangan terisi air itu ke wajah Jimin dan mengusapnya turun. Dia juga memaksa Jimin mengerjapkan matanya di atas air yang ditampungnya agar bekas bumbu itu terbilas dengan air itu.

"Rasanya pedih tapi ini cara terbaik," desak Yoongi sambil mengangsurkan tangannya yang terisi air; air itu menetes melalui sela-sela jemarinya saat dia mengangkatnya ke wajah Jimin yang masih terlihat geli. "Ini tidak lucu, Park!" keluhnya sebal.

"Baiklah, baiklah," tawa Jimin lagi lalu menunduk dan mengerjapkan matanya di atas air di tangan Yoongi dan merasakan penjernih air sedikit menyakitkan permukaan bola matanya.

Mata Jimin memerah saat akhirnya berhasil membuka mata tanpa pedih sama sekali. Air membasahi tubuh bagian atasnya dan membuat kerah kaus kutungnya basah membentuk bulatan gelap yang menempel. Ujung-ujung rambut di keningnya basah dan hidungnya juga memerah karena menangis sebagai respon menolak rasa pedas itu. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan merasakan pedih masih menguasai permukaan retinanya; dia mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan menyugar rambutnya dan berdeham serak.

Yoongi membuka kotak obat dan mengambilkan Jimin handuk putih bersih yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk _aftershave_. Dia menyerahkannya kepada Jimin yang menerimanya dengan penuh syukur. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya bersalah.

Jimin menggunakan handuk itu untuk mengelap wajahnya serta rambutnya; setelahnya dia tertawa sengau. Jelas geli dan sama sekali tidak marah. "Dimaafkan," katanya ceria. Dia mengerjapkan matanya yang merah sambil mengelap air mata yang terus keluar. "Walaupun aku tidak faham apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu merasa bersalah," tambahnya sambil nyengir dan mengusap ujung matanya dengan ujung handuknya.

Dengan perasaan bersalah yang besar, Yoongi membuka kembali kotak obat mereka dan mengeluarkan obat tetes mata. "Kemarikan matamu," desaknya dan mendelik saat Jimin tertawa kecil. "Jangan berisik,"

"Iya, iya," katanya geli lalu mendudukkan dirinya di toilet dan membiarkan Yoongi meneteskan obat mata yang terasa segar di matanya walaupun dia tidak pernah suka obat tetes mata. Benda itu membuat matanya gatal dan panas. Tapi saat merasakan cairan itu melapisi retinanya, dia merasa bersyukur karena pedas dari bumbu makanan itu terasa lenyap.

Lalu setelahnya barulah pandangannya menjadi jernih. Dia melihat Yoongi yang berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan cemas. Dia menggunakan kaus sederhana berwarna putih yang sudah agak pudar, celana pendek, dan aura menggemaskan yang membuat Jimin terasa meleleh. Cahaya lampu menciptakan pendar aneh di kulitnya yang sepucat seprai. Bagian bawah kausnya sedikit basah, begitu juga bagian kerah lehernya dan ujung-ujung rambutnya. Dia kelihatan lelah dan frustasi.

"Matamu oke?" desak pemuda mungil galak itu; cemas sekaligus gemas.

Jimin mengangguk geli."Walaupun aku tidak faham kenapa kau begitu panik," katanya kemudian menyeka wajahnya lagi dengan handuk. "Dan kau begitu menggemaskan saat panik,"

"Itu tidak lucu," balas Yoongi sebal. Lalu terkesirap saat Jimin merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya limbung sehingga hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengangkangi pangkuan Jimin dan duduk di atas pahanya. Dia merasakan hembusan napas Jimin di sisi lehernya dan itu membuatnya geli.

"Itu lucu," ralat Jimin lembut. "Jika saja kau mau bertukar kehidupan sejenak denganku sehingga kau bisa melihat dirimu sendiri melalui mataku,"

Yoongi merona. "Dasar menjijikkan," gerutunya sambil mencoba bangkit dari pangkuan Jimin tapi tangan pemuda itu seperti capit. Mustahil dilepaskan. "Lepaskan aku,"

"Tidak mau," dendang Jimin; menemukan hal yang benar-benar menarik dengan mengerjai Yoongi di pangkuannya.

"Dasar berondong berengsek mesum tidak tahu sopan santun, aku ini _hyung_ -mu dan ini kamar mandi _ku_. Aku juga punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," Yoongi mendelik marah sambil menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari capitan lengan Jimin.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung saja menjawab pertanyaanku? Dengan ya atau oke,"

" _You give me absolutely no choice_!"

" _The choice is me or Park Jimin_ ,"

"Otak dan badanmu sama bantetnya,"

Jimin tertawa lagi mendengarnya. "Ayolah, _Hyung_ , bisakah kita melewati acara saling meneriakinya dan berciuman saja?"

"Kau bajingan mesum sombong," balas Yoongi mendelik marah. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Jawabannya,"

Yoongi menatapnya sebal. "Aku tidak akan punya waktu untukmu, Park Jimin. Dan apa yang kauharapkan dari perkenalan terburu-buru ini? Kita masih punya banyak waktu,"

Punggung tangan Jimin membelai permukaan lengan Yoongi dengan lembut hingga pemiliknya merinding. Dan rambut lengan Yoongi yang berdiri mengundang senyuman kecil di bibir Jimin. "Baiklah, banyak waktu, ya…," gumamnya samar. "Dengan janji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

" _Well_ , yang benar saja," balas Yoongi galak. "Secara teknis aku masih _single_ ; jadi aku bebas berkencan dengan siapa saja."

Pelukan Jimin mengencang hingga Yoongi terkesirap seperti rubah tercekik. "Kau milikku."

"Percaya diri sekali," gerutu Yoongi. "Jadi kau ini tipe-tipe cowok sok berkuasa yang suka menancapkan cakarmu ke kehidupan pacarmu, ya? Pantas saja kau masih _jomblo_ ,"

"Bukan," sahut Jimin menerawang. "Aku hanya suka mempertahankan apa yang kusukai. Dan aku hanya memberimu pesan; setelah ini kau tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskanku. _I'm a nightmare, dressed like a daydream_."

"Kau tahu," Yoongi menatapnya. " _I don't really like to daydreaming_ ,"

Alis Jimin berkerut. "Kau anaknya pintar bicara, ya?"

Yoongi nyengir. "Lepaskan aku," katanya kemudian sambil mencoba berdiri. Namun kemudian malah terdiam saat Jimin meraih tengkuknya dan membenamkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Yoongi.

Rasanya seolah jutaan balon air meledak di sekitarnya dan menyiram tubuhnya dengan anggur yang mendesis di kulitnya. Bibir Jimin terasa begitu pas dan lembut saat bergerak dengan bibirnya. Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh kulitnya dan melukiskan api. Desahan Yoongi terdengar sebagai respon atas sentuhan Jimin dan dia meliukkan tubuhnya mendekat ke tubuh Jimin. Dia bisa merasakan air yang membasahi leher kaus kutung Jimin di kausnya sendiri dan memelintir rambut Jimin di atas tengkuknya dengan jemarinya. Bibir Jimin menggelincir ke sudut bibirnya; lidahnya yang dingin sekaligus sepanas api menjulur dan menyentuh sudut bibir Yoongi hingga pemuda itu mendesis sebagai reaksi alamiahnya. Lalu perlahan Jimin mendengkur turun lalu mengecup lembut permukaan leher Yoongi dan tersenyum kecil saat jemari Yoongi menjambak rambutnya. Dia menggigit pelan dan menghisap lembut hingga Yoongi mengeluarkan suara tercekik yang begitu erotis dan menancapkan kuku-kuku pendeknya ke kulit kepala Jimin.

Tangan Jimin menjalar turun dan memasukannya ke balik kaus Yoongi dan menyentuh kulitnya yang hangat. Bibir Yoongi terbuka dalam desahan tanpa suara saat merasakan sentuhan itu dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin hingga hidung Jimin terasa terjepit di antara tengkorak dan leher Yoongi. Napas pemuda itu terdengar menderu dan kacau balau bersama dengan jantungnya yang berdentam nyaris merontokkan tulang rusuknya saat Jimin meremas pinggulnya dengan lembut. Tubuh mereka bergesekan dan menimbulkan percikan listrik yang mengerikan. Listrik itu menjalar di seluruh aliran darah mereka yang menderu seperti aliran sungai yang sedang banjir bah. Kulit Yoongi terasa begitu lembut di atas semua sidik jari Jimin; rasanya seperti menggenggam bayi di pelukannya. Rasa hangatnya juga membuat Jimin nyaris gila. Lidahnya terjulur dan menjilat lembut sepanjang tulang selangka Yoongi; rengekannya terdengar dan membuat Jimin merinding dan nyaris gila karena menginginkan lebih.

Mereka bisa saja terus begitu jika saja suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari ribut serta suara bantingan pintu tidak terdengar. Keduanya tersentak dan memisahkan diri; Yoongi memanfaatkan momentum itu untuk berdiri dan limbung karena gairah yang menjerat otaknya. Jimin bergegas membantunya dan sedikit mengumpat merutuki siapa pun yang membuat mereka harus berpisah. Mereka bernapas kasar dan Yoongi mengusap bibirnya kasar sebelum beranjak. Di depan cermin wastafel, dia mengerang pelan saat menyadari bercak-bercak merah muda di lehernya. Dia lalu melotot marah pada Jimin yang masih terduduk lemas di toilet seperti anjing gagal kawin. Dan keduanya kemudian bergegas keluar dan menemukan Jungkook yang bersandar di balik pintu apartemen mereka, merosot duduk lalu memeluk lutut dan mengigil ketakutan.

Matanya liar menatap ke sana kemari dengan rambut berantakan dan kaus basah oleh keringat. Mereka berdua bergegas menghampirinya dan Yoongi langsung meluncur dan berjongkok di depannya. Alis Yoongi berkerut apalagi saat melihat goresan pipih cukup tajam di pipi kanannya. Dia menjulurkan tangan ke pipi Jungkook yang wajahnya terlihat pucat pasai seolah baru saja melihat setan. Tapi berhubung Yoongi tidak percaya setan, Jungkook mungkin saja melihat sesuatu yang lebih _nyata_ daripada _setan_. Atau objek-objek astral lain yang menurut Yoongi sangat _blah_ dan _so-last-year_.

"Kookie?" panggilnya heran. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda itu menekuk lututnya dan menumpukan keningnya di lututnya. Dia bernapas melalui mulutnya sementara darah masih mengalir dari luka di pipinya. Darah itu menetes ke lorong pendek di depan pintu mereka dan membuat gairah tersapu habis dari kepala Yoongi dan tergantikan dengan perasaan mual dan ketakutan oleh kondisi Jungkook. Adik kecilnya terguncang oleh _apa pun_ yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Dari mana luka ini?" desak Yoongi sambil menyentuh luka Jungkook dan menyeka darahnya dengan lembut. "Hei, hei," dia kemudian memeluk Jungkook yang menangis sambil mengigil semakin kuat dengan lembut. Yoongi bisa mendengar suara tulang punggungnya menghantam pintu dengan suara _duk-duk_ pelan yang samar. "Kau oke?"

"Sob?" Jimin berjongkok di sisi mereka dan meremas bahu Jungkook dan merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh itu. "Bukankah kau hanya keluar untuk mengambil buku dari Hoseok karena dia terburu-buru dan tidak sempat naik? Kenapa kau begitu lama?"

Jungkook gemetaran saat mendongak; Yoongi bergegas menyeka darah dari pipi kanannya dengan lembut. "A-ada seseorang,"

"Seseorang?" ulang Jimin membeo dengan alis berkerut. "Bukan Hoseok?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Matanya masih bergerak liar hingga hati Yoongi terasa diremas-remas. Dia sayang sekali pada sepupu mungilnya ini. "D-dia mengejarku." Bisiknya terbata nyaris mengigit lidahnya sendiri karena gemetaran. "A-aku kemudian berlari, t-tapi dia selalu bisa mengejarku. Dan… dan aku menaiki tangga darurat karena liftnya sedang macet. Dia berhasil menangkapku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang t-tidak kufahami. Dan di-dia punya pisau…," dia kemudian mengerang dan kembali memeluk Yoongi. "Aku takut sekali, _Hyung_ …," isaknya.

"Konyol sekali," gerutu Jimin. "Kenapa dia mengejarmu? Kau tidak bawa apa pun benda berharga!" dia kedengaran marah. "Bagaimana bisa psikopat dengan pisau dibiarkan berkeliaran di apartemen ini? Kau lihat wajahnya?!"

Jungkook menggeleng. "T-tangga darurat tidak terlalu terang dan a-aku terlalu panik untuk mengingat wajahnya. T-tapi dia tahu aku," dia menyeka rambutnya dibantu Yoongi; darah kembali terbit di pipinya yang sekenyal dan selembut _marshmallow_. "Dia tahu aku tinggal dengan siapa, dan kau ada di sini, d-dan aku bekerja di mana, kuliah di mana, dan…" dia menelan ludahnya dengan suara keras; matanya kembali berputar dengan liar seolah takut akan menemukan penyerang itu kembali di ruangan ini. "Belakangan ini aku merasa seseorang sedang mengawasiku…,"

"Seorang _stalker_?" Yoongi mengatakannya dengan nada tidak habis pikir. "Sejak kapan kau merasakannya?!"

"S-sepulang dari studio bersama Jimin,"

"Apa?" Jimin menjawab dengan suara keras. "Kau merasa dirimu diikuti dan kau tidak memberitahu _ku_?!"

Jungkook tersedak napasnya sendiri. "K-kupikir itu hanya perasaanku saja," dia menyeka air matanya dengan gaya kekanakan yang mengundang senyuman di bibir Yoongi. "A-aku selalu ketakutan tanpa sebab dan saat merasakan seseorang sedang mengawasiku, aku mencoba bersikap positif dan mengabaikannya sesuai anjuran Yoongi- _hyung_ dan membiarkannya lenyap,"

"Dan?" bisik Yoongi lagi.

"Seharian ini aku merasa sedang diawasi," Jungkook gemetaran. "Dia ada di sana saat aku berjalan bersamamu, _Hyung_. Di sana saat aku menyapa Jimin. Di sana saat aku dan Jimin sarapan. Di sana saat aku kuliah. Dan di sana saat aku mengajar. Dan di _sini_ mengawasiku…"

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang alisnya berkerut sebelum memeluk Jungkook. "Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

"K-kurasa dia ingin membunuhku," bisik Jungkook lagi; pecah. "D-dia membawa pisau dan… dan…," dia kembali menggeleng histeris.

Yoongi menenangkannya sambil berbisik lembut dan melirik Jimin yang berjongkok di sisi mereka dengan wajah berkerut-kerut kebingungan sekaligus marah.

"Kau punya pengutit psikopat dengan pisau yang mencoba membunuhmu," gumam Jimin dari sela-sela giginya yang mengatup. "Dan jika dia berharap untuk itu, dia harus berhadapan denganku dulu." Dia kemudian menatap Yoongi yang kelihatan separo geli dengan kata-katanya itu.

"Kau akan aman, Jungkook- _ah_ , jangan menangis," bisik Yoongi lalu membelai rambutnya yang basah; pemuda itu masih mengamati ruangan dengan mata liar dan wajah sepucat mayatnya. "Sekarang, ayo kita pindah ke sofa dan aku akan membuatkanmu teh herbal,"

Jungkook mengangguk lemah dan bangun dibantu Yoongi dan Jimin untuk duduk di sofa. Dia gemetaran dan meringkuk di sudut sofa sementara Yoongi membuatkannya secangkir teh beraroma tajam herba dan kayu manis. Dia membawa cangkir itu ke arah Jungkook dan memberikannya.

"Pengutit itu sudah berusaha menyerang Jungkook," kata Jimin lagi. "Kita harus mengurusnya,"

Yoongi mendesah dan membuka mulut untuk bicara saat ponsel Jungkook di atas meja berbunyi. Semuanya menoleh ke benda yang menyala itu. Jimin meraihnya dan membukanya. Ada satu pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Pemuda itu membukanya lalu membacanya dengan cepat. Dia seketika pucat membacanya.

"Apa? Siapa?" desak Yoongi; suaranya terdengar jauh saat Jimin menatap nanar layar ponsel Jungkook.

Hanya satu kalimat sederhana.

 _Aku mengawasimu_.

.

TBC

On the next chapter, it'd be VKook-centered.

.

Author's Corner:

WUHUUUUUUUU! Spesial dikerjakan untuk **naranari** eonni sebagai hadiah ulangtahun yang amat-sangat-benar-benar terlambat HOHOHOHOHO *party**party*

Entahlah yaaa gatau apa ini feelnya dapet; aku sih udah berusaha mati-matian mengumpulkan feel buat nulis MinYoon hiks. Lancar banget pas nulisnya walaupun di awal-awal agak mandek krna lostfeel tapi kemudian perlahan feel terbangun lagi; kalau ada yang jeli, di beberapa part ada yang lostfeel tiba-tiba dan udah aku edit sih supaya gak keliatan haha *shy*

Yo, ARMY! Gimana-gimanaaa? Ini debutku sebagai penulis fanfic BTS nih soalnya kembali dari Jogja dan ada di Bali bikin darah fangirlku berkobar-kobar gituu hohohoho. Apalagi ada **naranari** eon yang ngeladenin aku fangirlingan tiap hari lalalalala. Dan terima kasih juga buat eonnikuuh tersayaang yang sudah meracuniku dengan BTS (dan bikin aku _bangtaned_ lagi setelah setahun ini vakum karena kesibukan tugas2) dan juga SEVENTEEN. YAWLAAAHH SYUMPAH ITUH CHOI HANCOL UCUL TETAYIIIII AAAAAAAKKKKKKK—EHM. Oke, abaikan.

Kedepannya, aku bakal update beberapa fanfic BTS lagi. Pasti kok. Seandainya aku punya waktu, feel, dan mood; pasti aku garapin fanfic :') bersabar, ya, nak~ /? Owh, iyaaaaa! Walaupun chapter depan VKook-centered, MinYoon tetep nyelip koook kan mereka _basic couple_ di _twoshot_ ini :3 tenang aja MinYoon- _shipper_ , tapi jelas adegan VKook lebih mendominasi. Kan VKook-centered :3

 _Aw, and don't forget to give me your reviews, guys! I really-really-really-really appreciate it!_

 _PS. Hey, guys, have questions? Kindly reach me over PM for questioning, BBM's pin, LINE's ID or you can follow me on_ _ **jaejaeclaire**_ _and mention for folback, k x))))_

 _PSS. Are you confused with the title? Is it hard to pronun? Absolutely. Is it sound weird on your lips? Probably. Hohoho lemme explain, that thing, phenylethylamine, is a chemical that caused love in our brain. It includes phenyl, ethyl, and amine. So it pronuns like: peniletilamine x3 just google it for the more information hohoho._

 _Lvja, Eclaire XXXXXXXXX_

.


	2. Chapter 2

**PHENYLETHYLAMINE**

 _MinYoon ft. TaeKook's fanfiction by ECLAIRE_

©2015

.

 **I own this story entirely except the casts.**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** _ **casts**_ **yang saya pilih, silakan** _ **tinggalkan**_ **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** _ **copying'**_ **and '** _ **inspired'**_ **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** _ **you**_ **, Plagiarists.**

.

Part II

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BABY JEON JEONGGUK!**

 _HAPPY LEGALIZATION'S DAY, SWEETS! This is your late present and because you are already legal for_ those _things in my mind, here we go, Kookie! Tighten your belt! /giggling._

 _This fiction is also dedicated to my beloved partners-in-crime;_ _ **naranari**_ _-eonni,_ _ **eunhaezha**_ _-eonni and_ _ **Alestie**_ _!_

 _Eclaire, XXXXXXXX_

.

 _Boy, you belong to me,_

 _I got the recipe; and it called black magic…_

[Little Mix – Black Magic]

.

.

Jungkook berdiri di depan cermin dengan raut wajahnya yang muram serta kantung mata gelap yang menganggu. Dia mengusapkan jemarinya yang dingin akibat air ke wajahnya yang terasa hangat. Tubuhnya masih lembap setelah mandi dan dia belum menggunakan apa pun selain handuk yang membalut pinggang hingga lututnya. Angin dari kipas angin membelai punggungnya dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Kuliahnya akan dimulai satu jam lagi dan dia masih harus menjemput Jimin; kebiasaan barunya yang diperintahkan oleh Yoongi agar Jimin tidak terlambat lagi ke kampus sementara _hyung_ -nya itu bekerja seperti orang gila di atas kertas gambarnya.

Belakangan ini kepalanya sering migren dan pusing secara berkala jika dia berjongkok atau duduk terlalu lama; menurut Yoongi dia mengidap anemia. Tapi kapsul menambah darah hanya membuat Jungkook semakin lemas dan ingin muntah sehingga Yoongi menghentikannya lalu menggantikannya dengan diet penambah zat besi yang menyehatkan. Sayangnya kekasihnya yang bantet itu tidak suka sayuran sehingga seringkali dia akan membawa _junk-food_ hanya untuk membuat dirinya sendiri digantung oleh Yoongi.

" _Mungkin kau tertekan_ ," kata Yoongi kemarin saat Jungkook sekali lagi terbangun tengah malam dengan napas tersengal dan tubuh berkeringat. Yoongi belum terlelap karena sedang mengerjakan buku ilustrasi anaknya yang cantik.

Jungkook selalu membayangkan ada seseorang di kamarnya; mengawasinya tidur dan menghitung napasnya. Namun bukan dalam konteks romantis seperti apa yang dilakukan Edward Cullen pada Bella Swan. Hal ini membuat tidur Jungkook gelisah, mimpi buruk membayangi tidurnya, dan selalu terbangun setiap tengah malam karena merasakan manusia imajiner ini berniat membekap wajahnya dengan bantal lalu menancapkan pisaunya yang berat dan tajam.

Membayangkannya membuat mata gelap Jungkook berubah liar; dia kemudian menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menatap pantulan tubuhnya sekali lagi di cermin sebelum beranjak mengambil pakaian. Dilepaskannya handuk yang membalut pinggangnya lalu menggantinya dengan pakaian hangat. Musim ini tidak terlalu dingin dan tidak terlalu panas; tapi Jungkook selalu merasa kedinginan. Dia keluar dengan sweter berwarna hangat di atas kemejanya dan menemukan Yoongi sedang menyeduh kopi dengan tampangnya yang seperti mayat hidup. Bajunya yang pudar penuh noda pensil dan kotoran penghapus dan dia sedang menguap begitu lebar hingga Jungkook merasa geli.

"Selamat pagi, Kookie- _ya_ ," sapa Yoongi sambil menyeka air mata yang terbit di sudut matanya akibat menguap. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak, _Hyung_ ," katanya lalu melangkah menuju dapur membawa aroma parfum lembut serta alkohol tawar yang digunakannya sebagai _aftershave_. "Apakah ada sarapan?"

"Ada," Yoongi tersenyum lembut lalu beranjak mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan telur mata sapi dan beberapa potong _bacon_. "Kau mau segelas susu?" tambahnya sambil menguap tertahan.

Hal ini sudah pernah menjadi bahan argumentasi berbobot mereka. Yoongi yang mengerjakan ilustrasi hingga rata-rata pukul satu atau dua pagi, harus bangun jam enam pagi untuk membuatkan Jungkook sarapan sebelum kembali tidur. Jungkook tidak suka membayangkan Yoongi yang kelelahan masih harus membuatkannya sarapan dan juga mengantarnya ke tempat Jimin melakukan _street dancing_. Singkat katanya, mereka berdua tidak pernah mengizinkan Jungkook sendirian semenjak kejadian sebulan lalu saat pengutit itu menyerang Jungkook. Dan menurutnya, pengutit ini belum pergi. Dia masih seringkali merasa dirinya diawasi oleh seseorang di balik dinding. Dia merasa tidak aman dan tertekan; itulah yang membuatnya menjadi stres dan terkena beberapa penyakit random yang tidak umum.

"Ya, terima kasih," balas Jungkook menerima piring dan sendoknya sementara Yoongi beranjak mengambil gelas dan menuang susu hingga gelasnya penuh. Dia kemudian membawa gelas itu ke hadapan Jungkook yang sedang mengunyah sarapannya lamat-lamat.

Yoongi mengamatinya dengan pandangan sedih yang nyata. "Habiskan sarapanmu, oke? Aku akan mengganti bajuku," dia mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook. "Dan jangan kabur seperti waktu itu, ya?"

"Trims, _Hyung_ ," bisik Jungkook sambil mengangguk dan meringis mengingat kali terakhir dia melakukannya.

Dia tidak enak merepotkan orang lain sehingga saat Yoongi memintanya menghabiskan sarapan dan menunggunya berganti baju, Jungkook malah berlari kabur dari apartemen untuk ke kampus sendirian. Dan hasilnya tidak terlalu bagus karena beberapa jam kemudian Yoongi menemukannya meringkuk ketakutan di tangga darurat lantai lima karena lift macet. Karena kejadian itu juga, Yoongi turun ke kantor manajerial dan memprotes kejadian macetnya lift itu. Jungkook tidak boleh dibiarkan menuruni lantai dengan tangga darurat sendirian; _apa pun_ yang terjadi.

Jadi Jungkook menghabiskan makanannya dan menyisakan kuning telurnya untuk dimakan terakhir sebelum Yoongi keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian yang lebih hangat. Jungkook meneguk susunya hingga tandas dan meraih tasnya sambil melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Mengantar Jungkook hingga ke hadapan Jimin terkadang digunakan Yoongi untuk berolahraga demi menjaga tubuhnya tetap prima dan tidak menggelambir karena terlalu lama duduk membungkuk mengerjakan ilustrasinya.

Yoongi mengunci pintu sementara Jungkook berdiri di lorong sambil mengecek perlengkapannya. " _Kajja_ ," ajak Yoongi tersenyum sambil menepuk bahunya.

Jungkook tersenyum kepadanya lalu terkesirap kecil. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan napas tersengal dan wajah pucat ketakutan. Dia selalu merasakan ini setiap kali keluar dari ruangan; perasaan diamati. Seseorang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan menempelkan matanya pada Jungkook. Membuat tengkuknya geli oleh perasaan diawasi dan jantungnya berdebar karena gelisah. Hal itu membuat Yoongi terenyuh, dia meraih lengan Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana," bisik Yoongi menenangkan. "Aku di sini bersamamu, oke?" dia kemudian memberikan Jungkook senyuman lebarnya sebelum membimbingnya menjauh dari sana walaupun Jungkook masih menatap liar sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

Dan dia bersumpah dia baru saja melihat seseorang yang mengintip dari pintu tangga darurat…

.

.

"Apakah kau cukup sehat untuk mengajar hari ini?" tanya Jimin lembut setelah makanan mereka habis. "Aku akan menemanimu mengajar. Kelas Rabuku diganti menjadi hari ini,"

Jungkook menimang-nimang sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Aku merasa cukup sehat untuk mengajar," katanya tersenyum kecil.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, Jimin mengajak Jungkook untuk memasuki kelas terakhir mereka hari ini sebelum nanti harus menuju studio tempat mereka mengajar. Dengan bus, mereka menuju studio. Di depan sana sudah menunggu seorang pemuda dengan jaket gelap dan _earphone_ yang menyumpal kedua telinganya. Dia kelihatan dingin dan tidak tersentuh, namun saat dia melihat Jungkook dan Jimin wajahnya berubah menjadi hangat.

"Tae- _hyung_ ," bisik Jungkook mengulaskan senyuman hangatnya pada pemuda itu, Taehyung.

"Hei, Kookie- _ya_ ," balas Taehyung lalu menepuk bahunya sambil melepas salah satu _earphone_ -nya. "Kau masih kelihatan pucat." Tambahnya sambil mengamati wajah Jungkook. "Sudah meminum obat yang kusarankan?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas sarannya, _Hyung_ ," katanya.

"Kau sendiri, _Man_ , bagaimana audisimu?" tanya Jimin sambil mengangsurkan telapak tangannya dan menerima _high-five_ hangat dari Taehyung. "Sukses?"

"Tentu saja," Taehyung nyengir; menampakkan senyum _rectangle-_ nya yang menarik dan menampilkan semua deretan giginya. Saat tersenyum dia kelihatan begitu tampan dan menggemaskan. "Aku sudah diterima di dua label dan sekarang bingung harus memilih yang mana,"

"Benarkah?" Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Selamat," dia mengangkat tangan dan menerima _high-five_ lainnya dari Taehyung. "Sudah kukatakan kau _pasti_ akan diterima,"

Taehyung kembali nyengir seraya mereka bertiga melangkah memasuki studio. Jungkook merapatkan sweternya saat memasuki studio dan mendesah karena akhirnya memasuki ruangan. Perasaan diawasi itu hanya muncul saat dia tidak berada di dalam ruangan yang terbatas sehingga Jungkook bisa mengawasi setiap sudutnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Matanya yang sedikit liar bergerak mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan sementara Jimin dan Taehyung berada di kedua sisinya; mengobrol. Suara mereka menenangkan detakan jantungnya.

"Jadi, Anjing Kecilku masih ketakutan pada pengutitnya, ya?" Taehyung merangkulnya akrab dan hangat. "Setan atau malaikat tidak akan bisa menyakitimu saat aku bersamamu. Apalagi manusia pengecut semacam pengutitmu ini," tambahnya sambil menghadiahkan cengiran akrab lain pada Jungkook yang membalas senyumannya dengan tenang.

"Jika kau pernah diserang oleh orang tidak dikenal yang membawa pisau bersamanya, kau pasti faham rasanya, Bung," balas Jimin lalu berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya. "Aku akan mengajar dulu. Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayakan Jungkook padamu, kan?" dia mendelik penuh arti pada Taehyung yang terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, Jimin- _ah_ ," Taehyung menepuk kepala Jungkook dengan hangat dan mengacaknya lembut. "Aku akan menjaga Jeon Jungkook dengan seluruh jiwaku,"

Jimin melirik gestur itu dan melirik turun ke wajah Jungkook yang merona. "Baiklah," katanya lamat-lamat. "Pastikan kau membunuh pengutitnya jika kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di lorong," tambah Jimin sambil menjentikkan jari, melambai lalu memasuki kelasnya dan menutup pintunya kembali sehingga suara musik _dance_ di dalamnya tidak merebes keluar.

Taehyung kemudian berjalan di sisi Jungkook sambil bersiul ceria dan mengenggam tangan Jungkook. Gerakan intim itu membuat otot diafragma Jungkook mengencang oleh rasa gugup; dia bisa merasakan tangan Taehyung yang hangat, kasar, dan sedikit kapalan. Dia melirik tangan mereka yang bertautan lalu dengan perlahan mengintip ekspresi kalem Taehyung melewati bulu matanya yang turun. Sejak dia mengajar di sana menggantikan Jimin, pemuda ini selalu bersikap manis padanya.

Awalnya Jungkook mengira Taehyung marah karena dia menggantikan Jimin mengajar kelas mereka. Dia kelihatan kaku, setegang kawat, serta pemarah. Jungkook jarang sekali memanggilnya untuk melakukan demonstrasi. Tapi beberapa hari setelahnya, Jungkook terpaksa memanggilnya karena semua siswanya sudah mendapat giliran dan setelahnya mereka berdua secara ajaib menjadi akrab. Taehyung akan di sana saat Jungkook tiba dan selalu saja memiliki sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Dia membuat Jungkook melupakan bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi oleh pengutit sakit jiwa yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Tawanya membuat Jungkook tenang.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan penyelidikan _stalker_ -mu itu?" tanya Taehyung ringan sambil mendorong pintu kaca menuju tangga ke lantai dua ruangan mereka. Jungkook seketika meremang saat menaiki tangga namun genggaman tangan Taehyung yang hangat membuatnya tenang kembali.

"Belum ada perkembangan apa pun, dan dia juga tidak menyerangku lagi. Tapi aku tahu dia sedang mengawasiku," kata Jungkook dengan nada berbisik yang membuat Taehyung menoleh.

"Kau tidak perlu berbisik," tegurnya dengan alis berkerut dan menatap Jungkook yang melirik ke sana kemari dengan liar. "Hei, tenang saja dia tidak ada di sini," genggamannya pada telapak tangan Jungkook yang dingin mengerat. "Ya Tuhan, tanganmu dingin sekali,"

Jungkook berdeham gugup dan merasakan bibirnya yang kering begitu menyiksa. Dia kemudian menatap Taehyung sejenak dan mengulaskan senyumannya; dia merasa tenang saat melihat pintu kaca menuju lorong. "Maafkan aku," dehamnya. "Aku merasa trauma dengan tangga, kau tahu. Penyerangan itu…," tangannya secara otomatis terangkat dan menyentuh bekas luka tipis merah muda pudar di pipinya.

Pemuda di sisinya menatapnya dengan prihatin sejenak sebelum mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Sudah kubilang," katanya dengan ketenangan seorang pertapa. "Dia tidak akan bisa menyakitimu selama aku berada di sisimu, oke?"

Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya. "Oke," sahutnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Tae- _hyung_ ,"

Taehyung menghadiahinya senyuman _rectangle_ -nya yang khas. "Kembali kasih, Kookie- _ya_ ,"

.

.

"Kau sudah kembali, Kookie- _ya_?"

" _Ne_ ," balas Jungkook sambil melepas sepatu dan mantelnya. Lalu dia melihat Yoongi melongok dari pintu kamarnya; kelihatan baru saja bangkit dari meja menggambarnya. Ada noda spidol di pipinya dan dia kelihatan seperti seniman sinting yang anehnya tampan tak terperi. Kulitnya yang pucat membuatnya kelihatan seperti _dryad_ ; dia tampan, manis, sekaligus misterius.

Melihatnya, Jimin yang berada di sisi Jungkook langsung melesat ke arahnya seperti anak panah yang lepas dari busurnya ke arah Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya terentang siap memeluknya.

"Yoongie- _yaaaa_!" dendangnya sambil berlari kecil melintasi ruangan menuju Yoongi yang mengernyit. Sebelum dia sempat memeluk Yoongi, pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan menahannya dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya di wajah Jimin dan mendorongnya. Kedua tangan Jimin melambai-lambai berusaha meraihnya walaupun telapak tangan Yoongi menutupi wajahnya dan menahannya agar tidak mendekat.

"Halo, Taehyung- _ah_ , kau mau makan malam bersama kami?" tanyanya pada Taehyung; mengabaikan Jimin yang masih berusaha meraihnya.

Pemandangan itu membuat Taehyung terkekeh tanpa suara. "Tentu saja jika tidak keberatan,"

"Tentu saja tidak," Yoongi tersenyum lebar lalu mendengus kesal. "Apa sih, Jimin?!" bentaknya pada lelaki di sisinya yang masih merengek-rengek mencoba memeluknya.

" _Bogoshipeoyooo_ …" rengek Jimin memonyong-monyongkan mulutnya dan Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dengan jijik.

"Menjijikkan," gerutu Yoongi sambil mendorong Jimin menjauh lalu berteriak tertahan saat pemuda itu berhasil memeluknya. "Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya. "Oh, astagaa!" katanya sambil mendorong kepala Jimin menjauh dari wajahnya dan mencoba mendaratkan ciuman di pipinya. "Jimin, lepaskan! Kau menjijikkan sekali!"

Taehyung tertawa dan melirik Jungkook yang juga sedang tertawa. Sementara Yoongi menghalau serangan kerinduan Jimin yang menggelikan, Taehyung dan Jungkook beranjak ke dapur. Duduk di salah satu kursi di bar, Taehyung menerima segelas susu dari Jungkook. Susunya dingin dan itu membuat telapak tangan Taehyung juga dingin.

"Kau mau lasanya?" tawar Jungkook sambil berjongkok di depan lemari es. "Kami membelinya dari Bibi di ujung jalan. Dia baru punya restoran kecil yang isinya makanan-makanan rumahan khas _Western_." Tambahnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak _Tupperware_ dan membukanya. Aroma saus tomat dingin menguar hingga ke tempat Taehyung.

"Apa sih maumu?!"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Yoongi dan mendapati pemuda itu masih berusaha menghalau Jimin yang mencoba menciumnya.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_ , berikan saja ciumannya," goda Taehyung lalu bersiul menggoda dengan nada paling menjijikkan dan mengundang tawa kecil dari Jungkook yang sedang memanaskan lasanya di dalam _microwave_.

Yoongi mengeluarkan suara berdeguk lalu akhirnya membiarkan Jimin menciumnya. "Sudah?" tanyanya mendelik pada Jimin yang nyengir.

"Aku _ciiiiiiinta_ padamu!" katanya lalu memeluk Yoongi dengan kekuatan maksimalnya hingga kekasihnya itu tercekik.

Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Jungkook di belakang _microwave_. "Mereka memang selalu seajaib itu?" tanyanya pada Jungkook saat Yoongi mengigit lengan Jimin sehingga pemuda itu melepaskannya lalu bertengkar lagi.

"Seingatku," balas Jungkook geli sambil mengamati mangkuk yang berputar di dalam _microwave_. "Tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Jimin kok," tambahnya lalu melirik Taehyung dan mengulaskan senyumannya.

Taehyung kembali menatap kedua pasangan itu; mengamati saat Yoongi memeriksa luka gigitannya pada lengan Jimin yang meringis sambil mengatakan sesuatu tentang bersikap _alay_ saat tiba di apartemen. Jimin nyengir saat mendengarnya dan Yoongi kemudian mendesah lalu tersenyum. Senyuman itu membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat. Jika ada malaikat yang segalak Min Yoongi.

"Dan kau sendiri?" tanya Taehyung kemudian saat Jungkook menggunakan cepalnya untuk mengeluarkan makanan dari _microwave_.

"Apa?" balas Jungkook sambil membuka pintu _microwave_ dan menarik keluar mangkuk terisi makanan dari dalam sana. Aroma saus tomat hangat membuat perut Taehyung merintih lapar.

"Entahlah," Taehyung menatapnya. "Tipe kekasihmu, mungkin?"

Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya sambil menghidangkan makanan. " _Hyung_ , ayo makan!" panggilnya ke arah Yoongi dan Jimin. "Tipe kekasihku?" ulangnya kali ini ke arah Taehyung yang menunggu sambil bertelekan nyaman di atas bar. "Mungkin…," Jungkook mengendikkan bahu. "Yang sepertimu? Karena kau membuatku aman," dia mendongak dan menatap ke dalam mata Taehyung yang gelap.

"Aku membuatmu merasa aman?" ulang Taehyung dengan senyum _rectangle_ -nya yang bermain di bibirnya.

"Um-hm," balas Jungkook tersenyum dan menyerahkan sendok kepada Taehyung. "Tapi, kau sebentar lagi akan debut, kan? Kau tidak boleh punya skandal," tambahnya. "Jadi, abaikan saja," dia tersenyum semakin lebar.

Pembicaraan mereka terputus dengan paksa karena kedatangan Yoongi dan Jimin. Jimin yang masih merengek dan Yoongi yang meladeninya dengan galak. Setelah makan, mereka semua pindah ke ruang televisi. Jimin harus meninggalkan apartemen satu jam lagi untuk menuju _Pizza Hut_ dan bekerja dan Yoongi juga harus mengerjakan ilustrasinya sehingga keadaan di sofa ruang televisi membuat Jungkook merasa benar-benar merana.

Jimin duduk di atas sofa sementara Yoongi bersandar di dadanya sambil mengomentari acara. Sesekali Jimin akan memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi dan menggoyang-goyangkannya sesuai nada _jingle_ iklan sambil berdendang serak. Dan jika saja keduanya mau menyadari bahwa di sana juga ada Jungkook dan Taehyung, Jungkook akan sangat senang. Tapi agaknya mereka tidak mau repot-repot menyadari apa pun karena mereka berdua sedang cekikikan dan itu membuat mata Jungkook iritasi.

"Hei,"

Jungkook mengerjap dan mendongak; menemukan Taehyung yang duduk di sofa di atasnya tengah tersenyum padanya. "Ada apa, _Hyung_?" Jungkook membalas senyumannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," Taehyung menatapnya sejenak. "Kau tahu, tentang pengutitmu,"

Mata gelap Jungkook terlihat siaga saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

"Apakah…, yah, _well_ , kau takut padanya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja," kata Jungkook dengan suara pecah yang nyaris histeris. "Dia berusaha membunuhku!"

"Tapi kadang kala di mataku dia kelihatan baik," sela suara Jimin dan membuat keduanya menoleh. Jimin sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan alis berkerut sementara Yoongi di dadanya mendesah sambil memutar bola matanya; satu tangannya di pinggang Yoongi dengan ketat protektif.

"Karena komposisi tubuhmu terdiri atas sembilan puluh persen sel romantisme melankolis yang menjijikkan," balas Yoongi galak. "Bagaimana bisa _stalker_ yang mencoba membacok adikku kelihatan baik?"

"Dan komposisi tubuhmu terdiri atas sembilan puluh persen sel pesimistis masokis," sahut Jimin lalu mengaduh karena cubitan pedas Yoongi di perutnya. "Maksudku, dia beberapa kali membawakan benda-benda yang diinginkan Jungkook, kan? Apakah itu tidak kelihatan baik?"

"Menurutku?" Yoongi mendelik. "Itu hanya cara untuk meracuni adikku,"

"Meracuni?" beo Taehyung dengan alis berkerut seolah dia tidak bisa memahami kenapa ada orang yang ingin meracuni Jungkook. "Kenapa dia ingin meracuni Jungkook?"

"Wah, entahlah," Yoongi memutar bola mata. " _Stalker_ ini mungkin seseorang yang pernah dikalahkan atau dipermalukan Jungkook dan dia ingin membalas dendam atas apa yang telah dilakukan Jungkook—"

"Atau dia adalah seseorang yang mencintai Jungkook," sela Taehyung kemudian dan membuat semuanya diam. "Maksudku, kalian tahu _sasaeng fans_ , kan?" dia melanjutkan sambil menatap semuanya. "Mereka terlalu mencintai idola mereka hingga bertindak terlalu jauh untuk membuktikannya. Mereka takut menakuti idola mereka tetapi _terlanjur_ melakukannya karena mereka… _obsessed_ untuk mengenal segala hal tentang idola mereka dan…,"

"Dan itu kedengarannya seperti penderita sakit jiwa," tandas Yoongi. "Jadi menurutmu, si _stalker_ cacat mental dengan _pisau_ ini mencintai adikku? _Mencintai_ adikku?" ulangnya seolah menanyakan akal sehat Taehyung dengan nada galaknya yang membuat Jimin meringis. "Tingkat cinta macam apa yang membuatmu ingin membacok orang yang kaucintai?"

"Yoongie," keluh Jimin. "Jangan terlalu emosional,"

"Ada," sahut Taehyung tenang membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya. "Saat dimana kau terlalu mencintainya hingga tidak ingin siapa pun memilikinya. Saat kau menginginkan dia hanya untuk dirimu sendiri. Saat kau ingin dia memilihmu bahkan saat kau sendiri tahu dia _tidak_ akan memilihmu."

.

.

 _Maafkan aku, Kookie. Pihak label ingin bertemu denganmu jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Bagaimana kalau besok? Itu oke?_

Jungkook mendesah menatap pesan di layar ponselnya dan mendongak menatap jalanan yang cukup ramai di depannya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Jimin yang datang membawa dua buah es krim yang salah satunya sedang dimakannya dengan ceria. Mereka baru saja selesai mengikuti kelas terakhir dan sedang duduk di salah satu beton tempat duduk taman kampus untuk menunggu Taehyung yang berjanji menemani Jungkook ke toko buku tapi pemuda itu baru saja membatalkannya.

"Ini dia," Jimin mengangsurkan satu es krimnya; nyengir. " _Matcha green tea_ ,"

Jungkook menerimanya dan tersenyum. "Trims," katanya lalu memakannya dengan perlahan.

"Jadi, kemana si Alien itu?" tanya Jimin sambil mengamati jalanan di depannya sambil menjilati es krimnya dengan khidmat. "Tidakkah dia tahu semua orang punya jadwal?"

Jungkook diam sejenak sebelum menunduk menatap es krimnya. "Dia harus ke label untuk rapat."

Di sebelahnya, Jimin berhenti menjilat es krimnya. "Dia rapat?" ulangnya disorientasi. "Lalu kau akan ke toko buku dengan…?"

"Entahlah," Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya ringan. "Mungkin aku akan kembali ke apartemen saja." dia melirik jam tangannya. "Yoongi- _hyung_ bilang dia bisa pulang jam satu, jadi aku hanya perlu sendirian untuk sekitar tiga puluh menit dan mungkin juga mengerjakan beberapa _paper_."

"Aku akan menemanimu pulang," kata Jimin kemudian dengan alis berkerut; melupakan es krimnya yang mulai meleleh.

"Astaga," Jungkook terkekeh geli. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bukan bayi. Lagi pula kau harus mengajar, kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku bisa saja minta izin untuk sekali hari ini," tawar Jimin lagi; sedikit bersikeras sekarang. "Kau tidak boleh dibiarkan sendirian,"

Jungkook menatapnya dengan wajah sedikit gusar. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh dibiarkan sendiri?" tanyanya. " _You've said yourself to stop babying me all the time_ ,"

" _This is not a babying-thing_ , Jungkook," Jimin menatapnya; seketika merasa mual untuk memakan es krimnya lagi sehingga dia membuangnya ke tong sampah di sisinya lalu mengelap tangannya di tisu yang diberikan. "Aku hanya berusaha menjagamu, oke?"

"Menjaga bisa dimulai dengan _put a faith on me_ , kan?"

" _This bloody stalker is everywhere,_ Jungkook!"

" _Do I look like a 5-year-old baby who cannot pee by himself_?"

Jimin diam saat menatap Jungkook yang sedang mendelik padanya. Pemuda itu bernapas berat oleh amarah. "Jungkook, _listen_. Kami melakukan ini hanya untuk menjagamu tetap aman."

" _I'm fucking safe_!" balas Jungkook dengan suaranya yang tajam. Beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tatapan heran. "Aku bisa menghadapi _stalker_ ini sendirian. Hanya ke apartemen, apa yang bisa terjadi?"

 _Banyak_ , pikir Jimin seketika. _Penyerangan pertamamu terjadi di apartemen, demi Tuhan_. Tapi dia tahu, jika dia mengatakan hal itu pada Jungkook, dia hanya akan tambah marah. Dia tidak faham apa yang sedang terjadi pada Jungkook hari ini. Biasanya dia akan mendesah penuh syukur saat salah satu dari mereka bisa menemaninya sampai salah satunya datang. Tapi hari ini dia kelihatan tegang dan penuh amarah.

 _Mungkin dia kecewa karena Taehyung tidak bisa menemaninya_ , Jimin kembali membatin sambil menatap Jungkook yang sedang membuang es krimnya dengan jijik dan mengelap tangannya marah. "Baiklah, kau akan pulang sendiri?"

"Ya," salak Jungkook dengan galak. "Dan jangan coba untuk mengikutiku!"

Jimin memasang pose menyerah. "Aku tidak akan mengikutimu, oke? Dan sekarang tenanglah. Kau seperti gunung berapi yang akan meledak." Alisnya berkerut saat menatap Jungkook yang masih kelihatan segalak peking.

Hening sejenak hingga akhirnya Jungkook mendesah dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. " _I'm sick with this shit_ ," gumamnya lelah. "Aku muak dengan semua _stalker-things_ ini,"

" _I'll take you home, OK_?" Jimin kembali mencoba, kali ini dengan suara paling lembut yang bisa digunakannya. "Aku hanya ingin menemanimu."

"Tidak," balas Jungkook sambil mendesah dan Jimin seketika melemas. "Berangkatlah bekerja. Aku akan tiba di rumah dengan selamat. Bahkan jika kau mau, aku bisa meneleponmu lewat _Kakao_ dan terus tersambung denganmu hingga aku tiba di apartemen,"

Jimin berpikir sejenak sebelum mengendikkan bahu. " _Nice idea_ ," komentarnya; tahu bahwa jika Jungkook tidak akan bisa dirayu lagi. "Jadi, begitu kau menaiki taksinya, aku akan menelepon _Kakao_ -mu dan tetap tersambung hingga di apartemen. Setuju?"

"Setuju," balas Jungkook yang mulai tersenyum. "Dengan begitu semuanya senang,"

Dan setelahnya, Jimin sendiri yang mengantar Jungkook hingga mendapatkan taksi. Sejenak berhenti untuk memastikan _Kakao_ mereka tersambung sebelum berpisah. Jimin melambai saat taksi Jungkook melaju menuju apartemennya.

" _Kau masih di dalam taksi_?"

Jungkook memutar bola mata sebal. "Masih," sahutnya. "Kau mau bicara dengan paman sopirnya? Hanya supaya kau percaya?" dan dari spion tengah, Jungkook bisa melihat paman pengemudi taksi itu tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" _Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku akan naik bus sekarang. Kabari aku jika terjadi apa pun, oke_?"

"Itu yang kesejuta kalinya," gumam Jungkook pada ponselnya; mendelik pada foto profil _Kakao_ Jimin yang menampilkan wajahnya dan wajah Yoongi saling berangkulan mesra serta pipi yang saling menempel. Itu foto mereka beberapa hari lalu saat mendapat kesempatan langka untuk berkencan. Lalu dia membiarkan Jimin mengoceh dan sesekali bergumam agar pemuda itu tahu dia masih di sini.

Taksi berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya dan Jungkook membayar argonya sebelum turun. "Aku sudah di apartemen," katanya; tidak bisa menampik bahwa sebagian kecil hatinya merasa menyesal telah menolak tawaran Jimin untuk menemaninya. Bagaimana jika lift rusak dan dia harus menggunakan tangga darurat? Bagaimana jika pengutitnya ternyata menunggunya di sana _lagi_? Dengan pisaunya?

" _Baiklah. Masuk lift dan naik ke kamar_ ,"

Jungkook menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas sebelum beranjak memasuki gedung yang sedikit lenggang. Dia menghampiri lift dan berdoa sejenak. "Aku akan masuk lift. Sinyalnya mungkin buruk,"

" _Oke_ ,"

Pintu lift terbuka dan Jungkook memasuki benda kotak keperakan itu; seketika sambungan _Kakao_ mereka memburuk dan itu membuat perut Jungkook mengejang. Dia menekan tombol tujuh dan menyaksikan pintu lift menutup dengan perlahan. Lalu perutnya bergolak pelan saat lift mulai bergerak naik dengan kecepatan stabil. Jungkook merasa pusing; padahal dia tidak pernah mengalami klaustrofobia. Dia berpegangan pada dinding di sisinya sambil menatap foto profil Jimin yang sejujurnya saat semakin di lihat semakin menjijikkan, tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia menelan ludah dan berusaha bernapas melalui mulut.

" _Kau… masih… di… Jungkook_?"

"Masih, liftnya baru tiba di lantai lima," Jungkook berbisik ke ponselnya; padahal dia sendirian di dalam lift yang sedang bergerak. Dia juga tidak yakin Jimin bisa mendengar jawabannya karena sinyal yang begitu buruk. Dia menatap layar di atas pintu lift yang menunjukkan angka enam.

 _Sedikit lagi_ , pikirnya getir sambil menggenggam erat ponselnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu lift berdenting terbuka. Jungkook akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Dia hanya haru berjalan cepat ke ujung lorong dan membuka pintu apartemennya dan—

 _Seseorang_ sudah berdiri di sana menunggunya.

Jungkook tidak bisa menjerit; suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya saat menatap orang itu. Dia menggunakan pakaian hitam sederhana dengan topeng perak sepuhan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ada pisau di tangannya saat dia berdiri di depan pintu lift menghadang Jungkook. Napas Jungkook lenyap saat dia berusaha mundur lalu menabrak pintu lift yang sudah tertutup.

Berita baiknya, sambungan kembali baik.

" _Jungkook?! Jungkook! Jawab aku_!"

Pria bertopeng itu melirik ponsel Jungkook melalui celah bulan sabit di bagian mata topengnya sebelum maju selangkah. Jungkook semakin menempelkan punggungnya di pintu lift. Pisau di tangannya berkilau saat dia mendekat; Jungkook bisa melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di pisau itu saat dia mendekat.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Jungkook saat dia mendekat lagi. "A-apa yang kauinginkan dariku?!"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Dia terus mendekat dengan pisau terhunus. Jungkook menelan ludah dan mencoba mencari jalan kabur dari hadapan pemuda itu tapi tidak menemukan celah satu senti pun. Matanya bergulir melewati bahu pemuda itu dan mengamati lorong yang lenggang.

 _Ayolah, seseorang seharusnya muncul_!

Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu sudah berhasil menyudutkannya di pintu lift. Punggung Jungkook menempel di pintu lift yang dingin; atau mungkin rasa dingin itu menjalar dari punggungnya sendiri karena ketakutan. Pemuda itu kemudian menempelkan pisaunya di pipi Jungkook hingga pemuda itu terkesirap oleh rasa dingin yang menyengat pipinya.

" _Jungkook_!" dengung suara Jimin terdengar dari ponsel di tangan Jungkook dan pemuda itu mendengarnya. Dengan lembut—nyaris terlalu lembut, direbutnya benda itu sebelum dilemparkannya ke lorong. Ponsel Jungkook berkelotak dan mendarat dengan layar menghadap ke atas. Jungkook masih bisa melihat foto profil Jimin dan sambungan _Kakao_ mereka.

Jungkook memejamkan mata sambil menelan ludah. Kepalanya terangkat saat pisau itu menekan permukaan pipinya dengan lebih kuat. Napasnya menderu begitu riuh melewati mulut dan hidungnya. Dia merasa pemuda ini bisa saja membunuhnya saat itu juga; menghabisinya atau juga memutilasinya. Ujung pisau itu menekan pipinya dengan kuat; dan Jungkook akhirnya menangis ketakutan saat darah serta rasa sakit terbit di pipinya. Dia bisa merasakan darah itu menetes; mengalir turun melewati pipinya dan berhenti di ujung dagunya dan menggodanya dengan rasa geli. Getaran merambat dari punggungnya saat pemuda itu menekannya semakin kuat di pintu lift. Tubuh mereka meliuk saling melengkapi lekuk tubuh masing-masing dan Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya sebelum dia terpaksa mencium topeng perak dingin itu.

Pisau menusuknya semakin dalam dan Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menjerit oleh rasa sakitnya. Dia punya firasat, pemuda ini tidak akan baik hati pada suara teriakannya. Perlahan, pisau itu bergerak menggores turun persis di bekas luka lamanya yang belum kering dan hilang. Darah merebes semakin banyak dan banyak. Jungkook berdoa di dalam hati agar seseorang menemukannya; _siapa_ saja. Dia akan merasa sangat berterima kasih jika mereka menyelamatkan Jungkook dari pemuda sakit jiwa ini.

"K-kumohon…" bisik Jungkook gemetar dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya; air asin itu bercampur dengan darahnya dan menghasilkan caira merah muda yang menetes ke lantai lorong apartemen. "A-aku akan memberikan apa pun yang kauinginkan tetapi… k-kumohon lepaskan aku…," bisiknya lagi.

Topeng di hadapannya tetap dingin; Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa melihat warna mata penyerangnya melalui lubang bulan sabit itu. Air mata sialannya tidak mau berhenti saat pisau masih menjalari pipinya dengan begitu perlahan seolah membiarkan Jungkook mencecap sakit yang ditimbulkan setiap sentinya. Pipinya berdenyut mengerikan saat ini; membuat kepalanya pusing oleh sensasi yang membutakan itu.

"K-kumohon…," isak Jungkook sambil memejamkan matanya. "K-kumohon, siapa pun kau…—,"

"JUNGKOOK!"

Tiba-tiba pisau di pipinya lenyap dalam satu tarikan menyakitkan hingga reaksi pertama Jungkook adalah meraung di tengah isakannya. Penyerangnya kemudian melompat mundur dan berlari menghilang di ujung lorong. Menyisakan Jungkook yang merosot di lorong sambil terisak dan menyeka pipinya. Kemudian, Jimin dan Yoongi muncul dari tangga darurat dengan wajah panik; menemukan Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu lift.

"Jungkook?!" Yoongi meluncur memeluk adiknya yang terluka; merasakan getaran tubuhnya di dalam pelukannya sendiri. "Kau baik?" desaknya sementara Jungkook menangis terisak-isak.

Jimin mengamati ruangan itu dan meraih ponsel Jungkook yang terlempar beberapa meter dari lokasinya terduduk karena syok. Beberapa penghuni kamar keluar dan mengerubungi mereka. Yoongi dan Jimin menenangkan mereka walaupun kerumunan itu mustahil ditenangkan dengan adanya darah yang mengalir dari pipi Jungkook. Memapah Jungkook, Yoongi membawanya memasuki lift dan menekan lantai _Ground_.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit lalu ke kantor polisi, oke? Tidak ada perdebatan," tandas Yoongi dengan wajahnya yang berupa topeng keras penuh amarah. "Bajingan sial ini sudah memberikanku tantangan terbuka kali ini," dia meremas bahu Jungkook sambil menenangkannya.

Mereka bergegas menyeberangi lobi apartemen menuju sisi jalan dan sebuah taksi seketika berhenti di depan mereka dan penumpang di dalamnya keluar; dengan sangat baik hati menawarkan taksinya untuk mereka saat melihat darah yang menetes dari pipi Jungkook. Jimin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada penumpang itu sebelum memasuki taksi yang langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke apartemen sendirian!?" bentak Yoongi di dalam taksi dengan nada histeris yang gemetar. "Dia bisa saja membunuhmu!"

"Yoongie," bisik Jimin dari kursi di depan. "Dia hanya tidak mau merepotkan—"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertindak bodoh saat badut berpisau itu mengintaimu?!" Yoongi mengabaikannya dengan mulus. "Kenapa kau ini sulit sekali diatur?! Kami melakukan yang terbaik untuk memastikanmu selamat dan kau malah tidak mau berkerjasama dengan baik!"

Jungkook di sisinya masih terisak; syok dan terguncang oleh kejadian tadi. "A-aku tersambung dengan Jimin," gumamnya terisak.

"Oh, bagus sekali!" balas Yoongi galak. "Lalu jika dia menyerangmu, Jimin kemudian dengan ajaib bisa berteleportasi ada di sisimu?! Begitu?!"

"Yoongie," bisik Jimin lalu mengangguk sopan pada sopir mereka yang tersenyum maklum. "Tolonglah…,"

Yoongi menghembuskan napas keras-keras dari mulutnya sebelum menggunakan tangannya untuk menyeka darah dari pipi Jungkook. "Kau bodoh keras kepala," katanya gemetar. "Kau nyaris membuatku mati muda saat Jimin muncul di gedung redaktur dan mengabarkan padaku bahwa kau mungkin saja diserang,"

"Ma-maaf," Jungkook berdeguk menyesal. "A-aku tidak menyangka dia akan muncul di sana,"

"Itulah mengapa mereka menyebutnya ' _pengutit_ '," balas Yoongi sambil mengusap air mata, keringat, dan darah yang ada di wajah Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya; dia menyeka anak rambut Jungkook di keningnya yang basah dan mengecupnya lembut. Bibirnya kering dan dingin.

Saat tiba di rumah sakit, mereka langsung memasuki unit gawat darurat dan Jungkook menerima pertolongan pertama atas lukanya yang cukup dalam. Seandainya Yoongi dan Jimin tidak lekas menemukannya, Jungkook pasti membutuhkan beberapa jahitan. Dan pemuda itu kemudian duduk di ranjang cokelat keras yang berbau obat saat Yoongi memasuki ruangan dengan sebotol air mineral. Jungkook tersenyum lemah padanya dengan perban di pipinya dan beraroma tajam obat luka yang berwarna oranye. Luka itu nyaris menyentuh ujung bibirnya sehingga perban yang digunakan untuk menutupinya harus menyentuh ujung bibirnya sehingga sulit sekali untuk Jungkook tersenyum atau berbicara secara normal.

"Kau mau air?" tawar Yoongi seraya duduk di sisinya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan meraih botol air mineral itu lalu meneguknya dengan perlahan. Saat isi botol itu habis, barulah Jungkook menyadari betapa hausnya dia setelah penyerangan itu. Dia mengembalikan botolnya dengan ringisan manis malu di wajahnya sementara Yoongi terkekeh.

"Kata mereka, kau boleh beristirahat dulu di sini sebelum kembali ke apartemen," tambah Yoongi sambil bangkit dan membuang botol bekas itu ke tempat sampah hitam di ujung ruangan lalu kembali ke tempat Jungkook.

"Jimin?" tanya Jungkook.

"Dia sudah berangkat ke tempat kerjanya; minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu. Dan aku juga bisa menemanimu sampai malam. Rapatnya lancar dan aku faham semua hal yang mereka inginkan; dan jika aku mau, penulisnya bisa datang ke apartemen sebagai gantinya," jelasnya sambil membelai rambut Jungkook yang lembap. "Kami profesional, dan profesional bekerja seperti seorang _profesional_ ," dia mengedip dan tersenyum saat Jungkook tertawa rendah.

"Untuk makan malam, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur lezat dengan daun bawang, daging cincang, dan kecap ikan." Kata Yoongi saat membantu Jungkook memasuki taksi yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke apartemen. "Dengan kacang manis rebus yang dihancurkan,"

"Itu makanan bayi," keluh Jungkook sambil bersandar di kursinya.

"Bisa diperdebatkan," balas Yoongi kalem sambil duduk di sisinya. "Bayi umur berapa yang bisa makan kecap ikan? Daging cincang? Dan kacang manis rebus?"

Jungkook memberengut.

"Yep," Yoongi nyengir. "Bayi besar bernama Jeon Jungkook,"

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

"Diserang orang gila berpisau,"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari Jungkook ke arah Yoongi yang sedang mengaduk kaldu dengan nasi. "Dia di serang lagi?!"

"Ya," Yoongi meliriknya gusar. "Dan jangan berteriak, kau bodoh,"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Ini tidak apa-apa," katanya. Sesampai mereka di apartemen, mereka sudah menemukan Taehyung duduk di depan pintu; menunggu mereka pulang dengan wajah cemas pucat dan bergoyang-goyang gelisah. Dia mengklaim dengan panik Jimin meneleponnya tentang ini karena Jimin berpikir dia cukup penting bagi Jungkook untuk tahu kejadian ini. Itu juga yang membuat Yoongi mengirimkan pesan suara ke ponsel Jimin yang dialihkan ke kotak suara tentang rencana pembunuhan seseorang bernama Park Jimin langsung ketika dia tiba di apartemen karena telah begitu ember.

Bukannya bagaimana, hanya saja Yoongi punya sedikit rasa tidak suka pada pemuda yang sekarang sedang memeriksa luka Jungkook itu. Semenjak dia mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang _stalker_ dan _sasaeng fans_. Dia melirik sebal sambil mengaduk buburnya sementara Taehyung menghibur dan menemani Jungkook. Dia tidak suka Kim Taehyung dekat-dekat adiknya, tapi sepertinya Jeon Jungkook sudah jatuh ke dalam persona Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku membatalkan janjinya," katanya menyesal saat Yoongi membawa mangkuk bubur Jungkook.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae- _hyung_ ," balas Jungkook tersenyum kecil lalu mendesah penuh terima kasih saat Yoong tiba di sisinya dengan semangkuk bubur dan air dingin segelas penuh.

"Kenapa kau bisa santai-santai di sini? Bukannya _trainee_ harus mengikuti latihan ketat di gedung label," tanya Yoongi nyaris dingin sambil menyuapi Jungkook yang terlihat bahagia oleh makanan sederhana itu.

"Aku belum masuk masa karantina," sahut Taehyung sambil mengamati Jungkook yang sedang makan. "Jadi aku masih bisa berkeliaran selama tidak ada yang tahu,"

Yoongi meliriknya sejenak sebelum kembali menyuapi Jungkook.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menyerangmu lagi?" tanya Taehyung kemudian setelah hening yang menyiksa.

"Anak bandel ini menolak diantar kembali oleh Jimin," sahut Yoongi mendelik penuh sayang pada Jungkook yang meringis.

"Jimin memintaku untuk tetap tersambung dengan _Kakao_ -nya," kata Jungkook setelah menelan buburnya dan menatap Taehyung lalu tersenyum kecil. "Jika terjadi sesuatu, aku harus menjerit. Buatku itu kedengarannya konyol tapi saat memasuki lift dan sambungan menjadi jelek dan aku tidak bisa mendengar suara Jimin dengan jelas; aku ketakutan. Rasanya begitu menyeramkan sendirian dan merasa terancam. Lalu saat pintu terbuka, dia sudah ada di sana," gumamnya.

Yoongi meremas tangannya lembut. "Kau tidak harus mengingatnya, Sayang…," bisiknya lembut.

Taehyung mengerutkan alis. "Kalian tidak lapor polisi?"

"Sudah," sahut Yoongi sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seakan menyatakan bahwa itu semua salah Taehyung hingga Jungkook dikejar orang gila dengan pisau. "Dan mereka akan bersiaga di dekat apartemen,"

"Omong kosong," dengus Taehyung geli. "Mereka tidak akan meladeni dengan serius laporan semacam ini. Jika memang mereka meladeninya dengan serius, mereka seharusnya ada di sini. Menemani Jungkook dan bersiaga di apartemen untuk bisa membantu dengan cepat saat kalian semua butuh," dia kemudian menatap Yoongi dan Jungkook. "Yakinlah, Jungkook tidak aman selama psikopat ini masih berkeliaran,"

Yoongi menatapnya dingin. "Dengar, jika aku berhasil menggenggamnya di tanganku; aku akan mencekiknya, memecahkan kepalanya lalu menginjak-injak otaknya. Orang sial ini sudah membuatku benar-benar marah,"

Hening sejenak saat mereka semua terdiam; Yoongi melanjutkan menyuapi Jungkook bubur sementara Taehyung kelihatan berpikir keras.

"Aku akan dikarantina beberapa bulan lagi, jadi aku masih punya waktu. Selama itu aku akan menemani Jungkook kemana pun dia pergi," katanya kemudian membuat Jungkook nyaris saja menyemburkan buburnya.

Tapi tawaran itu membuat Yoongi semakin mengerutkan alisnya curiga. "Kau mau menemani Jungkook?" ulangnya dingin dan terganggu seperti induk serigala menghadapi seekor elang yang mengendus mendekati sarangnya.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan tampang paling serius yang diizinkan wajah absurdnya. "Aku tidak akan keberatan kok,"

" _Aku_ yang keberatan," balas Yoongi galak. "Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan adikku pada pemuda semacam kau,"

"Yoongi _-hyung_ ," Jungkook mendesah setengah memohon. "Aku tidak apa-apa dan lagi pula Tae- _hyung_ itu orang baik. Dia hanya ingin membantu."

"Jungkook—"

"Tidakkah kalian lelah menganggapku bayi?" sela Jungkook kemudian dengan alis berkerut dan wajah penuh amarah. "Karena aku lelah dilarang melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Oh, benarkah?" balas Yoongi dengan nada sama tingginya setelah beberapa detik terpana; terpicu oleh ledakan amarah remaja Jungkook. "Dan apa yang _kau_ lakukan untuk melindungi diri _mu_ sendiri saat orang gila ini nyaris memotong putus pipimu?!" dia meletakkan mangkuk bubur dengan kasar di meja hingga nyaris terguling tumpah.

"Ya Tuhan, tenanglah kalian…," kata Taehyung sambil berusaha melerai kedua saudara yang sedang bertengkar di hadapannya.

"Itu tidak berarti aku akan selamanya butuh _Hyung_ untuk mendiktekan apa yang harus kulakukan, kan?! Karena aku _muak_!" balas Jungkook berteriak ke wajah Yoongi dan membuat rasa sakit menyentakkan saraf di pipinya; tapi dia mengabaikannya.

"Karena kau memang masih _remaja_! Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang _kau_ lakukan! Kau masih butuh aku untuk melanjutkan hidupmu!" sahut Yoongi ikut berteriak.

" _Stop babying me_!" raung Jungkook lalu berdiri dengan marah. "Carilah orang lain yang bisa _Hyung_ atur hidupnya karena _aku_ bukan anak kecil yang harus disuruh minum susu dan sikat gigi sebelum tidur!" dia kemudian berderap marah kembali ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan suara keras.

"Ya Tuhan," bisik Taehyung lalu menatap Yoongi yang bernapas kasar sebelum mengusap wajahnya dan jatuh terduduk di sofa. " _Hyung_ baik?" tanya Taehyung lembut sambil mendekat ke arahnya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Bisa tolong tinggalkan kami?" kata Yoongi serak tanpa menoleh ke arah Taehyung. "Maafkan aku karena kau terpaksa melihat hal-hal semacam itu,"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak; menjilat bibirnya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan menelepon Jimin di jalan." Dia kemudian berdiri dan meraih tas selempangnya yang ringan. "Aku serius dengan tawaranku tentang menemani Jungkook,"

"Tolong," desah Yoongi sambil memijat kepalanya. "Jangan membicarkan hal itu sekarang,"

"Baiklah," gumam Taehyung setelah hening sejenak lalu beranjak pergi. Dia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu apartemen dan menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang masih memijat kepalanya dan terduduk di atas sofa. Kelihatan histeris, frustasi, dan begitu sedih. Kemudian pemuda itu menghela napas dan menyentakkan pintu terbuka dan keluar dari sana. Setelah pintu apartemen tertutup dan suasana kembali hening, Yoongi akhirnya mendesah dan membiarkan air matanya luruh.

.

.

" _He said exactly the same things yesterday_ ,"

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang sekarang duduk di sisinya di sofa sambil menyuap sekotak makanan Cina yang dibawanya. Jimin mampir pukul empat pagi setelah dia menyelesaikan _shift_ -nya dan ingin menumpang makan, tidur, dan mandi sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Yoongi juga bersyukur setidaknya Jungkook ditemani Jimin hari ini daripada ditemani bajingan Taehyung itu.

" _Something about stop babying_ ," Jimin mengendikkan bahu lalu mengusap bibirnya yang memerah karena saus makanan. "Dan aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Taehyung,"

"Dia kelihatan jahat," balas Yoongi seolah itu semuanya sudah jelas dan menjelaskan hal itu lagi membuatnya letih. "Dan kenapa kalian berdua kelihatan sangat menggemari artis kawakan ini?"

"Kami tidak menggemarinya dan aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu dalam suasana seperti ini, oke?" kata Jimin sambil meletakkan kotak makanan serta sumpit sekali pakainya di meja sebelum merengkuh Yoongi. Aroma tubuh pemuda itu seperti angin malam, masakan Cina, serta keringat dan secercah parfum. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Jungkook, tapi berikanlah sedikit saja kepercayaanmu padanya,"

"Aku percaya," erang Yoongi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan Taehyung menemaninya? Ayolah, Sayang, Taehyung mungkin saja alien aneh yang gemar bertingkah diluar nalar, tapi dia orang baik. Dia selalu melindungi Jungkook sejauh yang kuketahui. Berhentilah berpikir picik," dia membelai rambut Yoongi lembut lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Kita belum mengenalnya, Jimin," keluh Yoongi di dadanya; suara pemuda mungil itu terdengar samar teredam kaus Jimin.

"Aku sudah," balas Jimin dengan kalem lalu mensejajarkan wajah mereka. " _Aku_ sudah mengenalnya lebih dari satu tahun, Yoongie, dan aku tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Dan sejauh yang kuketahui, dia anaknya baik, ceria, dan bertanggung jawab. Jungkook akan lebih dari aman saat bersama Taehyung,"

"Tapi, jika nanti terjadi apa-apa pada Jungkook—"

"Sssh," bisik Jimin sambil menyentuh bibirnya lembut. "Apa pun yang kaupikirkan, itulah yang akan terjadi. Jika kau memikirkan hal buruk, maka itulah yang terjadi,"

Yoongi menatapnya sejenak sebelum mendesah sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Jimin menyentuh tangannya dan membantunya memijat dengan lembut.

"Jungkook mungkin sedang lelah," Jimin memulai lagi. "Dengan semua tugas kuliah juga penyerang ini. Dia juga mungkin tidak ingin salah satu dari kita terluka saat mencoba menyelamatkannya; entahlah, kepala kecilnya terisi terlalu banyak hal-hal tidak penting yang menyebalkan,"

Jemari kurus Yoongi bermain dengan sablonan _rubber_ di kaus Jimin sambil melamun sementara jemari Jimin memijat pelipisnya dengan lembut. "Aku hanya ingin memastikannya selamat," keluh Yoongi dengan lirih.

"Iya, aku tahu," balas Jimin dengan sama lirihnya. "Tapi terkadang kau juga harus membiarkan apa yang seharusnya terjadi, terjadi."

"Maksudmu," sergah Yoongi mendongak galak. "Aku harus _membiarkan_ orang gila ini membunuh adikku?!"

"Ya, Tuhan," gumam Jimin dan mendesah; merasa sakit kepala menghadapi kekasihnya. "Menurutmu, jika Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan Jungkook mati, dia akan lolos? Aku percaya, pengutit ini tidak akan pernah membunuh Jungkook,"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook, aku… aku tidak akan bisa hidup lagi,"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa pun," sergah Jimin; benci pada arah pikiran kekasih mungilnya yang ternyata punya kepala jauh lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya yang menggemaskan. "Jangan berpikir yang negatif,"

Yoongi memejamkan mata; terlihat nyaman saat bersandar di dada Jimin yang bidang dan hangat. Mendengarkan detakan jantungnya yang teredam tulang rusuknya. _Dug-dugdug-dug_. Jemari Yoongi menyentuh dadanya tepat di atas jantungnya; merasakan getar detakan itu merambat dari dada hingga ke telapak tangannya.

"Izinkan saja. Mereka akan tetap baik-baik saja," Jimin memeluknya lalu menumpukan dagunya di kepala Yoongi dengan lembut; napasnya terasa membelai kulit kepala Yoongi. "Berpikirlah yang positif,"

"Kau menyebalkan," gumam Yoongi mengantuk di tubuh Jimin dan dia bisa merasakan Jimin sedang nyengir lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya lagi; lama dan begitu lembut memabukkan. "Menyebalkan karena begitu benar dan pintar bicara,"

Mendengarnya, kekasihnya itu terkekeh lembut dan mengecup puncak kepalanya lalu mengecup bibirnya intim hingga Yoongi mendengkur senang. "Baiklah, cukup pembicaraan seriusnya dan sekarang ayo kita tidur," bujuk Jimin lembut lalu membimbing Yoongi ke kamar.

.

.

"Oh, hei, selamat pagi, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook terkesirap dan menoleh ke sisi kiri tubuhnya dan menemukan Taehyung sedang menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi bersandar di sisi pintu apartemen mereka. Dan mendapati pemuda itu berada di sana sepagi ini membuat pipi Jungkook sejenak menghangat. Tangannya masih memegang _handle_ pintu sementara yang lainnya memegang tali tasnya; dia menggunakan sweter longgar di atas _polo shirt_ -nya.

"Selamat pagi, Tae- _hyung_ ," balasnya tersenyum kecil lalu melepaskan tangannya dari _handle_ pintu dan mengambil sepatu dari raknya. "Kau muncul pagi sekali,"

Taehyung menghadiahkannya senyuman _rectangle_ itu lagi. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu atau terpaksa berangkat sendiri lagi," katanya sambil meraih tas Jungkook saat pemuda itu kelihatan kerepotan menutup pintu geser rak sepatu.

Dia menggumamkan terima kasih seraya tersenyum dan meletakkan sepatunya di lantai. Duduk di tangga depan pintu, Jungkook mulai menggunakan sepatunya. "Aku baru saja menimang-nimang ingin meneleponmu sebelum ingat aku tidak punya nomor ponselmu," dia mengikat tali sepatunya lalu mendongak sejenak ke arah Taehyung yang bersandar di kusen pintu dengan satu _earphone_ di telinganya dan satu tangan membawa tas Jungkook.

"Benar juga," Taehyung nyengir. "Aku belum memberikanmu nomor ponselku, ya?" kemudian dia mengendikkan bahu saat Jungkook mengikat tali sepatu keduanya. "Aku akan memberikanmu setelah ini,"

Jungkook balas tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri sambil mengibaskan celana jinsnya. "Oh, ya," katanya kemudian sambil menatap Taehyung. " _Hyung_ ingin kuambilkan sesuatu? Susu atau sereal?"

"Tidak usah," tolak Taehyung sambil nyengir. "Aku bisa makan sesuatu nanti saat kau di kelas,"

"Maaf?" Jungkook menoleh ke arahnya; batal berteriak berpamitan pada Yoongi yang sudah tidak lagi bersikap masam pada Jungkook setelah dipaksa berbaikan oleh Jimin tadi sebelum dia berlari ke stasiun untuk _street dancing_.

Taehyung mengerjap polos. "Aku akan menungguimu sampai kelasmu selesai lalu menemanimu kemana pun kau akan pergi. Begitu, kan, kesepakatannya?"

Jungkook menatapnya kaget sebelum mendesah keras. " _Hyung_ , kau tidak perlu—"

"Memang tidak perlu, tapi aku ingin," sela Taehyung mulus. "Sudahlah, berpamitan pada Yoongi- _hyung_ , lalu kita jemput Jimin, dan kemudian ke kampus," tambahnya mengendikkan dagu pada pintu yang masih terbuka.

Menyadari bahwa mustahil melawan Taehyung dalam perdebatan, Jungkook akhirnya menghela napas dan melongok ke dalam apartemen. "Aku berangkat bersama Tae- _hyung_ , _Hyung_!" lalu menutup pintu tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoongi dan menguncinya. Dia kemudian memasukkan kunci ke dalam sakunya dan mengambil kembali tasnya dari genggaman Taehyung dan memakainya. Mereka berjalan bersisian saat melangkah melewati lorong menuju lift yang berkilauan.

" _Hyung_?"

"Hm?"

Jungkook mengigit bibirnya sejenak. "Kau…, maksudku, kau serius tentang pengutit ini mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak bilang dia mencintaimu," balas Taehyung lembut sambil nyengir. "Tapi menurutku dia memiliki obsesi dan _passion_ yang kuat padamu sehingga dia ingin selalu mengawasimu, mencari tahu harimu, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya," dia kemudian menatapnya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Mereka tiba di depan lift dan Taehyung menekan tombol turun sambil menunggu lift dari _ground_ naik ke lantai tujuh. Jungkook menatap kosong pintu di depannya sebelum menelan ludah. Dia baru teringat detail kecil ini saat kemarin terserang insomnia dan mencoba menguraikan alasan kenapa pengutit ini mengejarnya habis-habisan. Dan sekarang dia merasa malu saat harus mendiskusikannya dengan Taehyung yang berdiri di sisinya; bersenandung ceria sambil menunggu lift terbuka.

"Aku…, melewatkan beberapa detail kecil."

Alis Taehyung terangkat dan senandungnya berhenti. "Maksudmu?" ulangnya.

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Saat dia menyerangku," mulainya lirih dan lift terbuka. Mereka memasuki ruang kecil itu dan Taehyung menekan tombol _ground_. "Ada saat dimana tubuhnya…," Jungkook menelan ludah rikuh dan gugup. "Menempel begitu erat dengan tubuhku dan aku…,"

Taehyung menatapnya; menunggu dengan ekspresi penasaran dan penuh tanya. Tatapannya malah membuat Jungkook semakin rikuh dan grogi. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk lantai lift saat benda itu bergerak turun.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu," bisiknya lagi; berusaha keras mengabaikan tatapan Taehyung yang membakar sisi kanan wajahnya. "Di-dia… _menegang_ ,"

Hening. Taehyung tidak menanggapi kalimatnya barusan sehingga Jungkook merasa ingin sebuah lubang langsung menuju alam baka terbuka di kakinya dan menelannya karena malu membicarakan hal itu. Dia memberanikan diri melirik Taehyung melalui cermin di langit-langit lift dan menyadari bahwa pemuda itu masih menatapnya.

"Menegang?" tanya Taehyung kemudian mengejutkan Jungkook. "Maksudmu dia…?"

"K-kurasa," bisik Jungkook. "Dia tertarik… secara seksual pada… pada _ku_ ," dia merona hebat di balik perban yang membalut lukanya.

"Biar kuluruskan," kata Taehyung kemudian dengan ekspresi menggelikan di wajahnya; dia kelihatan kaget, geli, ingin tertawa, sekaligus kebingungan luar biasa dan kombinasi itu membuat wajahnya berkerut-kerut aneh. "Kau merasakan…," dia berdeham dan menelan ludahnya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit ke Jungkook. " _Ereksinya_?"

Mendengarkannya diucapkan secara gamblang membuat Jungkook memerah seperti udang rebus. " _Y-ya_!" keluhnya grogi. " _Hyung_ tidak perlu menyebutkannya dengan gamblang begitu!"

Kemudian atmosfer serius meledak begitu saja saat Taehyung terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi terganggu Jungkook tepat saat pintu lift terbuka. Dan beberapa orang di lobi menoleh ke arah mereka saat Taehyung tidak juga berhenti tertawa.

" _Hyung_ ," rengek Jungkook sambil menarik ujung jaketnya dan melirik malu orang-orang yang menoleh pada mereka. "Berhentilah tertawa,"

"Maaf, maaf," Taehyung tersengal sambil menyeka air matanya dan mendorong pintu kaca apartemen terbuka dan mereka tiba di trotoar yang ramai. "Seandainya saja kau bisa melihat wajahmu sendiri," tambahnya sambil mengatur napas dan kemudian menatap Jungkook setelah tawanya benar-benar reda. "Apa kubilang," dia tersenyum. "Pengutit ini naksir kau,"

"Pengutit sakit jiwa," gerutu Jungkook sambil menendang kerikil kecil di atas trotoar. "Jangan-jangan dia punya _fetish_ pada darah dan kesakitan," pemuda itu bergidik sementara Taehyung tertawa di sisinya.

"Ayo, jelaskan padaku bagaimana rasanya _ereksi_ itu," tambahnya dan kemudian berlari sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Jungkook menjerit kencang serta mengejarnya dengan marah.

"Berhenti kau, Tae- _hyung_! Berengseek!"

.

.

"Taraaa, satu es krim _matcha_ untuk Jeon Jungkook!"

Jungkook tertawa kecil saat menerima es krim itu dari tangan Taehyung sementara Jimin di sisi mereka memberengut. Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah meja berpayung salah satu kafe di dekat kampus sementara menunggu pengumuman lebih lanjut tentang kelas terakhir mereka yang kabarnya dibatalkan dan akan digantikan dengan kelas lain di hari lain. Taehyung benar-benar menepati janjinya; dia menemani Jungkook seharian dengan jaket, jins belel, kaus, serta topi dan _earphone_ yang menyumpal kedua telinganya. Saat keluar kelas, Jungkook akan menemukannya sedang bersandar di dinding di sebelah pintu masuk. Terkantuk-kantuk dengan musik keras di _earphone_ -nya. Entah apakah dia berdiri semenjak kelas dimulai atau sempat berkeliling sebelum kembali tepat saat Jungkook akan keluar kelas, tapi yang jelas dia di _sana_.

Sepanjang hari.

"Buatku mana?" tuntutnya pada Taehyung yang sedang menjilati es krimnya.

"Beli saja sendiri, kau merepotkan sekali," sahut Taehyung dan Jungkook tertawa mendengarnya sambil menjilati ceria es krimnya.

"Kau bajingan busuk," gerutu Jimin lalu berdiri dan memasuki kafe itu sendirian untuk membeli es krim kesukaannya.

Cuaca sedang cerah dan bersahabat dengan langit biru cerah tanpa awan, angin semilir, serta aroma matahari dimana-mana. Bahkan aromanya menempel di tubuh Jungkook setelah duduk di luar kafe beberapa saat.

"Sehabis ini aku harus mampir ke restoran langganan kami untuk membeli makan malam." Kata Jungkook saat Taehyung menyuap potongan terakhir _cone_ es krimnya. "Kau masih mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja," balas Taehyung dengan alis berkerut dan mengelap tangannya pada sepotong tisu yang diberikan bersama es krimnya. "Aku kan sudah berjanji akan menemanimu seharian," dia meraih segelas air yang diberikan pelayan dan meneguknya lega. Dia kemudian bersandar di kursinya; menonton Jungkook menghabiskan es krimnya. "Lagi pula Jimin harus bekerja," tambahnya saat Jimin tiba membawa _cone_ -nya yang terisi es krim kopi yang legit.

"Apa?" tanya Jimin disorientasi sambil duduk dan memakan es krimnya. "Kau mau menemani Jungkook sampai tiba di apartemennya, kan?"

"Tentu saja," ulang Taehyung; kelihatan gusar saat orang-orang menanyakan hal itu. "Aku kan sudah berjanji," tambahnya melotot hingga Jimin mundur beberapa senti melindungi es krimnya.

"Santai, _Man_ , santai," gerutu Jimin sambil kembali memakan es krimnya. "Kami tidak akan menggiringmu ke tiang pancung kok,"

"Aku juga lapar," Taehyung mengerang dan bersandar dalam-dalam di sandaran kursinya. "Kau mau membeli apa untuk makan sorenya?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin beberapa masakan Thailand. _Hyung_ sedang suka makan makanan berempah," dia menjilat es krimnya yang nyaris meleleh mengotori tangannya. "Lada hitam, kecap, dan…,"

"Cukup," gerutu Taehyung. "Kau membuatku semakin lapar,"

Jimin terkekeh sambil menghabiskan es krimnya dan ponselnya berbunyi. Kabar dari ketua kelas mereka bahwa kelas pengganti akan dilaksanakan hari depan. Itu berarti mereka bisa pergi dari kampus. Memutuskan punya sedikit waktu, Jimin bergabung untuk makan siang terlambat bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook di restoran Thailand kesukaan Yoongi.

Setelah makan dan membawa kotak-kotak berisi makanan untuk Yoongi; mereka berpisah. Jungkook ditemani Taehyung mengambil bus menuju apartemen sementara Jimin mengambil bus menuju studio tempatnya mengajar. Pemuda itu sempat melambai saat menaiki bus dan berlalu bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang memanjat bus dengan Taehyung di belakangnya. Mereka duduk bersisian di dekat jendela dan memakai masing-masing sebelah _earphone_ Taehyung. Mendengarkan lagu _pop_ yang sedang _in_ saat ini.

"Apakah kau mau sesuatu saat tiba di apartemen?" tanya Jungkook ceria sambil menekan angka tujuh di dalam bilik lift dan Taehyung berdiri di sisinya dengan sebelah _earphone_ di telinganya. "Kopi atau susu?"

"Kau benar-benar seperti bayi," komentar Taehyung geli. "Kau masih minum susu?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum minum segelas susu," aku Jungkook menjulurkan lidah sebal. "Itu hak semua orang tentang kesukaannya, kan?"

"Baiklah, baiklah," Taehyung menyerah sambil tertawa kecil saat pintu lift tertutup. Lift bergerak lembut naik menuju lantai tujuh sementara mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Jungkook bergegas keluar dengan Taehyung yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Tunggu, Jungkook- _ah_ ," kata Taehyung tiba-tiba dan membuat Jungkook berhenti secara mendadak; hal itu membuat dada Taehyung menabrak punggung Jungkook yang berhenti mendadak. Jungkook baru saja akan mengatakan maaf saat sesuatu yang tajam menekan paha dalam Jungkook dan membuatnya terkesirap kecil.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Taehyung cemas saat Jungkook berjongkok dan mengusap paha dalamnya.

"Ada sesuatu…," gumam Jungkook sambil mengurut rasa sakit itu perlahan. Taehyung berjongkok di belakangnya; menahan tubuhnya sambil ikut membelai lukanya dengan lembut. "Sakit sekali," tambahnya dengan nada mengawang.

"Jungkook?" suara Taehyung kedengaran begitu jauh dan matanya memburam; ada banyak titik-titik hitam yang membuat pandangannya kabur. "Kau baik? Jungkook?"

Jungkook merasa kepalanya begitu berat dan matanya perlahan menutup. "Yoongi- _hyung_ …," gumamnya sebelum kesadarannya lenyap; hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Taehyung menutupi pandangannya.

.

.

"Jungkook belum pulang!?"

" _Ya! Dan kupikir kau sedang bersamanya sekarang, Bantet_!"

Jimin terenyak dengan ponsel masih menempel di telinganya. "Dia bersama Taehyung!" tambahnya. "Mungkin mereka sedang main entah kemana dan lupa mengabarimu dan ingatlah sesuatu tentang berpikir positif, _Hyung_!"

" _Taehyung sedang bersamaku! Katanya dia terpisah dengan Jungkook saat menungguinya mampir di sebuah mini market!_ "

"Hanya ada satu _mini_ _market_ dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen dan kenapa kalian tidak mencarinya ke sana?" balas Jimin sambil bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya; dia sebenarnya harus berangkat ke _Pizza Hut_ sekarang untuk menghindari keterlambatan dan pemotongan gaji namun karena keadaan ini, dia terpaksa mengambil cuti dan merelakan gajinya dipotong.

" _Taehyung sudah mencarinya ke sana tapi dia tidak ada! Jungkook melarangnya ikut masuk ke dalam dan kemudian dia tidak keluar-keluar; Taehyung mencarinya ke dalam dan semua orang mengatakan mereka tidak pernah melihat Jungkook! Adikku hilang, Jimin! Adikku hilang!_ "

"Astaga, tenangkan dirimu," sahut Jimin sambil bergegas menaiki taksi yang baru saja berhenti dan memberitahunya agar membawanya ke apartemen Yoongi. "Lebih cepat lagi, _Ahjushii_ ," pintanya sebelum kembali menghadapi Yoongi di telepon. "Dia tidak akan jauh dalam keadaan seperti itu. Lagi pula ada luka menganggu di wajahnya dan seharusnya semua orang mengingatnya saat menemukannya dan bisakah aku minta tolong padamu untuk menghajar Taehyung?"

" _Lakukan sendiri karena aku akan ke kantor polisi untuk melaporkan adikku yang hilang_!" balas Yoongi galak dan membuat Jimin mendesah keras dengan frustasi.

"Aku akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi. Kita bertemu di kantor polisi," katanya lalu memutuskan sambungan. "Maafkan aku, tapi tolong ke kantor polisi, _Ahjushii_ ," dia mencondongkan tubuh mendekati sopir dan kemudian menambahkan, "Tolong yang cepat," lalu kembali duduk dengan gelisah.

Begitu tiba di kantor polisi, dia menemukan Yoongi sedang tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke pusat pengaduan. Dan saat melihat pemuda yang mendampinginya, Jimin tidak bisa tidak marah luar biasa. Melemparkan uang ke dalam taksi, Jimin bergegas berlari menghampiri Taehyung dan menarik jaketnya sehingga dia nyaris terjungkal jatuh.

"Ke mana Jungkook?!" tanyanya penuh racun.

"Tenang dulu," coba Taehyung. "Aku hanya menemaninya membeli makanan kecil dan kemudian dia hilang aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya ke mana dan—"

Kalimat Taehyung terhenti karena _hook_ kanan Jimin sudah melayang ke rahangnya dengan suara gedebuk keras memualkan. Taehyung terhuyung mundur sambil meludahkan darah ke tanah. Rahangnya terasa ngilu dan Jimin masih terlihat belum puas. Pemuda itu kemudian mendorong Taehyung hingga berbaring di tanah dan duduk mengangkangi perut Taehyung dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku memintamu untuk _menjaganya_ , kau bedebah bangsat!" Jimin kembali mencengkram kerah bajunya dan menghajar Taehyung. Sebelum dia berhasil mematahkan hidung Taehyung, beberapa petugas melerai mereka dan membawanya masuk. Yoongi duduk di balik meja dengan satu petugas sedang mencatat informasinya.

"Mereka ditemukan saling hajar di depan," kata petugas yang membawa keduanya kepada petugas lain yang terlihat lebih berwenang.

Yoongi menoleh dan mengerang saat menemukan Jimin dan Taehyung yang kelihatan babak belur. "Astaga, kau anaknya tidak bisa berhenti mengacau, ya?!" bentaknya pada keduanya dengan galak.

"Mereka teman Anda?" tanya petugas.

"Ya," balas Yoongi separo frustasi. "Apakah mereka akan menerima hukuman?" tambahnya sambil menatap petugas.

"Tidak, mereka hanya akan didata dan silakan lanjutkan laporan Anda," tambahnya sambil membungkuk dan membawa Taehyung serta Jimin ke kursi untuk didata.

Yoongi mengenyakkan diri ke kursi dan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut mengerikan. "Apakah mungkin menemukan adik saya dalam waktu singkat?" tanyanya dengan nada lemah.

"Kami belum bisa memastikannya, Min Yoongi- _ssi_ ," balas polisi di depannya. "Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik. Untuk saat ini kami hanya akan menyusuri tempat dimana dia diperkirakan hilang dan menanyakannya pada penduduk sekitar sebelum memutuskan apakah kasus ini perlu penindakan yang jauh lebih serius atau tidak,"

Yoongi mengerang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dengan suara gedebuk pelan yang sepertinya menyakitkan dan mengeluarkan suara-suara erangan tersiksa.

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik, Min Yoongi- _ssi_ , untuk menemukan adik Anda. Dan sekarang bisakah Anda menjelaskan ciri fisiknya?"

"Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun, dengan sweter berwarna hangat di atas _polo shirt_ -nya, dia menggunakan jins gelap dengan sepatu kets. Dengan perban besar menganggu di pipi kanannya. Dia juga menggunakan anting di kedua telinganya." Lalu Yoongi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya; itu foto terbaru Jungkook. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada kamera. Ekspresi bekunya membuat Yoongi semakin sedih.

Petugas itu menerima foto Jungkook dan mengamatinya sejenak. "Baiklah," katanya. "Kami akan mengirim orang-orang kami untuk mencarinya. Sementara itu, Anda bisa kembali ke apartemen. Salah satu orang kami akan menemani kalian di apartemen dan memberitahu kalian informasi terbaru seketika itu juga," dia tersenyum menenangkan. "Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik, Min Yoongi- _ssi_ ,"

"Sebaiknya memang begitu," balas Yoongi kemudian berdiri. "Dan mereka bebas?" dia mengendikkan dagunya pada Jimin dan Taehyung yang duduk di kursi kayu.

Petugas menatap Jimin sejenak. "Ya, dia bisa pergi," tambahnya kemudian.

"Kau selalu saja membuat kekacauan," kata Yoongi saat mereka bertiga berdiri di sisi jalan menunggu polisi yang akan mengantar mereka kembali ke apartemen. Dia menolak menatap Jimin yang berdiri di sisinya.

"Dia berjanji padaku akan membawa Jungkook dengan selamat, oke?" balas Jimin; membenamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Kelihatan marah dan stres di bawah _beanie_ -nya.

"Kau tidak perlu menghajarnya di depan kantor polisi jika kau tidak mau masuk penjara," sahut Yoongi menoleh kesal pada kekasihnya. "Bisakah kau jauh-jauh dari drama?"

"Ayolah, kalian," Taehyung melerai keduanya dengan lembut. "Jungkook sedang hilang, jangan bertengkar,"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Bajingan," Jimin meludahkan kata itu dengan begitu banyak racun di mulutnya sambil mendelik pada Taehyung. Jika saja dia tidak membenamkan tangannya ke saku, dia mungkin akan mematahkan hidung Taehyung dengan _hook_ -nya.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Park Jimin!" salak Yoongi.

Jimin membuang wajahnya sambil meludah marah. Polisi tiba dengan sedannya dan mereka semua memasukinya. Kembali ke apartemen sementara polisi itu duduk di sofa dengan _walkie-talkie_ -nya menunggu kabar. Benda itu terus berkeresak mengabarkan semuanya dengan kode-kode yang tidak mereka mengerti. Taehyung ke dapur dan membuatkan mereka semua kopi yang aromanya begitu nikmat setelah seharian stres memikirkan Jungkook.

Yoongi meringkuk di sudut sofa sambil memeluk lututnya; terlihat mengigil dan ketakutan. Jimin kemudian mendesah dan mendekatinya; Yoongi tidak melawannya saat dia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Yoongi dan mendesaknya untuk menyadar di dadanya dengan lembut. Yoongi memejamkan mata di dada Jimin; bibirnya pucat dan gemetar.

"Jungkook entah dimana…," gumamnya. "Sendirian…,"

"Jungkook anak cerdas," balas Jimin sambil membelai rambut di tengkuk Yoongi lembut. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia mungkin sedang di suatu tempat dan lupa memberitahumu,"

Yoongi mengusap air matanya. "Seharusnya aku tidak membentaknya," isaknya berat sambil terus menangis; air mata meleleh di pipinya yang pucat dan membuat hati Jimin terasa diremas-remas. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi dan memejamkan matanya di atas rambut Yoongi; menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam hingga dia nyaris mabuk oleh aromanya.

"Ssshhh…," bisik Jimin lembut dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Dia akan baik-baik saja," dia melirik Taehyung yang sedang memejamkan mata di sofa satu dudukan; lengannya menutup matanya dan dia kelihatan resah. "Hei, _Man_ ," panggilnya lemah.

Taehyung terkesirap kecil dan membuka lengannya. "Oh, hei," balasnya tersenyum lemah.

"Kau tahu," Jimin mengendikkan bahu. "Maaf untuk pukulannya," dia melirik rahang Taehyung yang lebam.

"Tidak masalah," balas Taehyung tersenyum. "Aku memang layak mendapatkannya," dia kemudian melirik jam dinding. "Keberatan jika aku pulang sebentar untuk mengganti bajuku? Kabari aku jika ada informasi apa pun dan aku akan segera kemari,"

"Kau bisa pakai bajuku," balas Jimin melirik tas ranselnya. "Kau bisa pakai kamar mandinya. Ada sikat gigi baru di keranjang di atas kotak obat,"

Taehyung menyugar rambutnya dan menggeleng menyesal. "Aku tidak bisa menggunakan baju orang lain," tambahnya sedikit malu-malu. "Aku akan mandi dan mengemas beberapa baju dan kembali kemari secepatnya. Itu oke?"

Jimin mengamatinya sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah," tambahnya.

Taehyung kemudian bangkit dan berpamitan pada Yoongi yang masih menerawang dan polisi yang bersiaga di tempatnya. Dia menghampiri pintu dan membukanya lalu menutupnya setelah berada di luar. Bersandar sejenak pada pintu yang tertutup sebelum menarik tubuhnya berdiri dan melangkah berlawanan arah menjauhi lift dan tangga darurat…

.

.

Ruangan terasa berguncang luar biasa keras hingga Jungkook merasa dia ingin muntah. Ada aroma menjijikkan di udara; seperti pembersih lantai serta pengharum ruangan yang dipasang banyak-banyak. Hidungnya mengerut; memprotes aroma campur-aduk itu dan mencoba mengendus aroma segar melewati itu semua tetapi udara di dalam ruangan itu diam; tidak ada yang begerak melewati Jungkook sama sekali.

Dia memerintahkan saraf dan otot di tangannya untuk bergerak menyeka hidungnya tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Alisnya berkerut saat dia mencoba lagi mengakses gerakan kinetis di tangannya tetapi tangannya tidak juga bergerak. Sesuatu menjegal geraknya; sesuatu yang tebal dan kasar. Terbuat dari serabut tajam yang menyakiti permukaan kulit pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

 _Tali tambang_.

Jungkook mengakses kakinya dan hal yang sama terjadi; dia merasa ketakutan sekarang. Sejuk terasa di pipinya; dia menyadari dalam kepalanya yang sakit bahwa seseorang telah membuka perbannya. Dia membuka matanya dengan kaget dan menyadari bahwa bagian dalam kelopak matanya sama gelapnya dengan ruangan yang ditempatinya. Dia menoleh ke sana kemari dengan panik dan bisa mendengar napasnya sendiri. Ingat tusukan sakit di paha dalamnya dan wajah Taehyung yang kemudian berubah menjadi gelap.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah yang terdengar begitu keras di dalam ruangan yang sepi. Dengung kipas angin terdengar begitu jauh di balik pintu yang tidak diketahui Jungkook letaknya. Dia menyadari posisinya yang terduduk di atas kursi kayu dengan tangan terikat dan kaki terikat. Ada tali di pinggangnya; perutnya memprotes sakit yang tercipta dalam setiap gesekannya tiap kali Jungkook bergerak.

Jungkook menggerak-gerakkan tangannya mencoba mengetes seberapa kuat ikatan itu tetapi semakin dia mencoba, semakin sakit gesekan itu. Jika dia terus melakukannya, dia akan terluka. Menyerah, dia mengenyakkan tubuhnya di kursi dan bernapas melewati mulutnya. Saat itulah dia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Sepatu menghantam lantai dengan lembut; ketukannya membuat jantung Jungkook memompa jauh lebih cepat. Lalu terdengar gemericing kunci dan pintu di depannya bergerak. Suara engselnya yang tua terdengar dan benda itu terbuka. Cahaya remang-remang memasuki ruangan dan menusuk retina Jungkook hingga reaksi pertamanya adalah memicingkan mata. Ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu; tangannya terangkat dan menekan sesuatu di dinding.

Jungkook terlambat menyadarinya sehingga dia menjerit kaget tertahan saat cahaya terang benderang dari lampu di langit-langit mengiris retinanya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya sambil bernapas melewati mulutnya yang terbuka lebar; air mata frustasi menuruni pipinya. Dia mendengar orang di pintu bergerak mendekatinya tapi mata Jungkook belum terbiasa oleh cahaya itu sehingga dia masih menolak melihat.

"Pernahkah ada yang bilang padamu bahwa air mata itu kelihatan cantik sekali di matamu yang ketakutan?"

Mata Jungkook terbuka; terlalu terkejut untuk bisa dikalahkan cahaya terang yang mengiris matanya itu. _Suara ini_ ….

Dia mendongak dan menemukan lelaki bertopeng perak yang menyerangnya di depan lift. Tubuhnya kurus dengan abs samar yang butuh dibelai untuk merasakan teksturnya serta jins belel yang menggantung rendah di tulang pinggulnya. _V-line_ -nya menukik turun menyembunyikan diri di balik _belt_ merah darah di celananya.

"Halo, Sayang," bisik suara itu dan tangannya terangkat membelai wajah Jungkook. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas keras dan melepaskan dagunya dari sentuhan tangan itu. "Ck, kau memang keras kepala, ya," komentar lelaki bertopeng itu dengan nada tertarik juga terhibur seolah perlawanan Jungkook sangat menggelitik sarafnya. Dengan dua jari, dia mencengkram dagu Jungkook hingga dia berteriak kesakitan dan memaksanya untuk menatap lurus ke topeng peraknya yang dingin.

"Dari ekspresimu," dia berbisik sambil menghembuskan napasnya ke wajah Jungkook. "Kau sudah tahu siapa aku." Dia kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang bebas hingga Jungkook memejamkan mata; takut akan melihat pisau yang sudah dua kali melukainya. "Ah…, aku suka sekali melihatmu ketakutan padaku," gumam pemuda itu mendengkur terhibur. Dia kemudian mengenggam topengnya sendiri lalu menariknya terlepas.

Dan berhadapan dengan Jungkook dialah pemuda yang sudah dipercaya Jungkook atas jiwanya.

 _Kim Taehyung_.

Pemuda itu lantas tersenyum padanya; ada memar di rahang bawahnya. "Halo, Kookie- _ya_ ," dia melempar topeng peraknya yang berdenting menghantam lantai sebelum mengembalikan keheningan ke udara lembap di sekitar Jungkook. "Kau tidak merindukanku, ya?" tanyanya; nadanya begitu sedih namun mata liarnya mengamati wajah Jungkook dengan dahaga dan keliaran binatang yang membuat perut Jungkook mengerut ketakutan mengkhianati nada sedihnya.

Dia menatap Jungkook yang menatapnya nanar dan penuh teror. "Sayang sekali," gumamnya kemudian dengan nada yang mengiris karena kesedihan sebelum membelai luka Jungkook dengan jemari kurusnya. Jemarinya terasa dingin.

"K-kenapa…," gumam Jungkook gemetar nyaris mengigit lidahnya sendiri saat mencoba bicara. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini…?"

Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin. "Kenapa, ya?" balasnya bertanya sambil membelai sisi wajah Jungkook yang terluka dengan nada separo melamun. "Apakah kau belum pernah melihat bagaimana ketakutan, darah, dan air mata itu membuatmu semakin cantik?"

Jemarinya tiba di leher Jungkook dan secara otomatis, Jungkook mengangkat dagunya untuk menjauhi jemari itu. Jakunnya bergerak menelan ludah saat jemari itu tiba di sana. Telunjuk Taehyung membelai jakunnya dengan lembut dan membuat Jungkook kegelian namun kemudian tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menyentilnya hingga Jungkook menjerit tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Taehyung yang berlutut di depannya; matanya semakin penuh ketakutan dan itu malah membuat Taehyung semakin mendengkur senang. Lalu tangannya bergerak kembali membelai jakun Jungkook dengan lembut hingga dia berdeguk antara ketakutan dan menikmatinya.

"Oh, Sayangku," bisik Taehyung lembut. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu…," tambahnya sambil membelai wajah Jungkook tanpa benar-benar menyentuhnya seolah Jungkook adalah karya agung yang bisa saja hancur jika disentuh terlalu kuat.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat-erat dalam teror seraya mengantisipasi tangan Taehyung yang mungkin saja akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyakitinya lagi.

" _Look at those sins on your holy lips_ , Jungkook- _ah_ …," jemarinya bergerak di bibir bawah Jungkook yang kering dan gemetar. "Sayang warnanya terlalu pucat,"

Kalimatnya membuat perut Jungkook mencelos; dia menggerakkan tangannya yang protes akibat gesekan dengan kayu dan tali tambang berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang gila di depannya. Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya dan Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya; gerakan itu membuat Taehyung berdecak dan menjambak rambut Jungkook. Pemuda itu mengerang keras saat lehernya dipaksa berputar lalu bibirnya dibungkam oleh satu ciuman oleh Taehyung. Ciumannya lembut dan memabukkan; Jungkook memberontak tetapi jambakan di rambutnya semakin kuat. Tangis ketakutan terbit kembali dari matanya yang terpejam; lidah Taehyung dengan lembut membelai mulutnya dan menjilat bibirnya. Gerakan itu membelai Jungkook sejenak namun sebelum dia sempat bernapas; Taehyung mengigit bibirnya.

Jungkook berteriak nyaring dan Taehyung melepaskan bibir mereka. Mengamati saat darah terbit dari bibir Jungkook dan menetes ke dagunya sambil menyeka darah Jungkook di bibirnya sendiri. Mengaliri tubuh atasnya yang telanjang.

"Bibir memang seharusnya semerah darah," dia kelihatan begitu puas saat membelai darah di bibir Jungkook dan membalurkannya di bibir bawah Jungkook yang membengkak ringan. "Dosa akan terlihat indah dengan darah…."

Taehyung menatapnya; matanya berupa mata hitam steril tanpa emosi yang menusuk Jungkook. "Kau takut padaku?" tanyanya lembut; merayu. "Aku bisa memberikanmu kenikmatan tak terperi, _Jeongie_ , tetapi untuk balasannya, kau harus memberikan _ku_ kenikmatan yang sama," dia membelai darah di bibir Jungkook dan mengusapkannya naik ke pipinya yang pucat. "Dengan terus berdarah untukku…."

Jungkook menatapnya dengan mata ketakutan dan napas memburu mendesing di telingannya sendiri. "Kau orang gila!" jeritnya gemetar sambil mencoba menyerang Taehyung dengan wajahnya dan memberontak hebat berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ssshh, sshhh…" Taehyung menggerak-gerakkan tangannya menenangkan Jungkook. "Ssshh…," katanya lembut; dia menggenggam lembut wajah Jungkook. "Jangan menjerit, Sayangku…." tambahnya sambil membelai wajah Jungkook. "Kasihanilah tenggorokanmu yang malang itu. Aku sedang mempersiapkannya untuk menjeritkan namaku. _Nanti_ ,"

Suara dering telepon kemudian mengalihkan Taehyung dari Jungkook. Pemuda itu berdecak dan bangkit berdiri. Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya melawan kekuatan kayu dan tali tambang tetapi dia selalu kalah dan terenyak kembali di kursinya dengan frustasi. Taehyung mengamatinya dengan senyuman penuh sayang gila di bibirnya; dia meraih ponselnya.

"Oh, lihat. Yoongi _-hyung_ ," katanya lembut sebelum mengangkatnya. " _Yeoboseo,_ Yoongi- _hyung_?" sapanya dengan suara lelah yang memuakkan; Jungkook sendiri bisa melihat betapa laparnya orang gila itu dengan rasa frustasi dan sekarang dia sedang menghisap rasa frustasi Jungkook dan Yoongi.

"Aku mungkin akan beristirahat sejenak di apartemenku. Apakah itu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan lemah. "Aku akan kembali pagi ini ke apartemenmu. Apa kata mereka tentang Jungkook?" Taehyung melirik Jungkook dengan tatapan sedihnya. "Ah, aku menyesal sekali mendengarnya. Aku akan kembali ke sana secepatnya." Lalu dia menutup teleponnya dan meletakkan ponselnya ke meja.

"Anak baik tidak menjerit," tambahnya sambil melangkah mendekati Jungkook. Tangannya terjulur membelai wajah Jungkook hingga leher dan tulang selangkanya. "Aku sangat memujamu…." Bisiknya sambil mendaratkan satu ciuman di leher Jungkook, mengigit kecil dan menghisapnya lembut lalu tersenyum saat Jungkook terkesirap. "Ya," desahnya. "Mendesahlah untukku…."

"K-kenapa kau melakukan ini…?" bisik Jungkook gemetar dengan air mata yang meluruh di wajahnya.

"Oh, _Babyjeongie_ …," desah Taehyung lembut sambil menyeka air matanya. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Sayang," dia menatap Jungkook dengan sorot mata menyesal. "Jika tidak dengan ini, kau tidak akan pernah jadi milikku…."

"T-tapi kau orang baik," tambah Jungkook. "Kau menjagaku…,"

"Oh, Sayangku, memang…. _Memang_ …." Taehyung mengangguk sedikit histeris sambil menggenggam wajah Jungkook dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang lembut. "Aku _memang_ menjagamu, aku memujamu, aku mencintaimu…. Dan ini— _ini_ hanya untukmu," dia membawa tangan Jungkook dengan lembut ke bagian tubuhnya yang membuat Jungkook terkesirap keras dan mencoba menjauhkan tangannya dari sana namun Taehyung menahannya dengan kuat. "Kau bisa merasakannya?" tambahnya lembut. "Aku membutuhkanmu…,"

"Ti-tidak dengan cara ini," Jungkook terisak sambil terus mencoba melepaskan tangannya. "Kau ti-tidak harus melakukan ini, Tae- _hyung_ …,"

Taehyung tertegun sejenak oleh panggilan itu. Dia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut hingga sejenak Jungkook merasa pemuda itu kembali menjadi Taehyung- _nya_. Taehyung yang dengan senyuman _rectangle_ -nya telah membuat Jungkook jatuh hati.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, Sayang?" tanya Taehyung kemudian dengan nada lemah seraya membelai perut Jungkook dan tersenyum kecil saat merasakan Jungkook menarik otot perutnya untuk menjauh dari sentuhan Taehyung.

"K-kau bisa membebaskanku," bisik Jungkook. "Aku tidak akan lari darimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Tentang…," dia menelan ludahnya. "Tentang kenikmatan _itu_ … aku akan memberikannya. Kita akan melakukannya dengan benar…,"

"Benar?" ulang Taehyung. "Cara apa yang menurutmu _benar_ , Sayang?"

"Membiarkan aku menyentuhmu." Bisik Jungkook lagi dengan matanya yang tetap mengunci Taehyung. "Aku akan memberikan kenikmatan sebesar apa yang kauberikan padaku. Tetapi kita tidak bisa melakukannya jika aku terikat…,"

"Kau mencoba menipuku, ya?" alis Taehyung berkerut menatapnya. "Kukatakan padamu—"

"Tidak," sela Jungkook seketika; entah kenapa merasa berani menghadapi Taehyung. Setelah pemuda itu tertegun sejenak oleh panggilannya, Jungkook yakin di balik semua hal sakit jiwa yang dilakukannya, Taehyung adalah orang baik. "Aku tidak menipumu. Aku hanya…," dia mengulaskan senyuman lemahnya. Bibirnya masih berdarah. "Merayumu, Taengie, Aku sedang _merayumu_ …"

Mata Taehyung menggelap mendengarnya. "Merayuku?" beonya dengan nada terhipnotis bingung dan itu membuat Jungkook tegang; dia sendiri yang mengundang binatang buas ini untuk bangun jadi _dia_ sendiri juga yang harus menghadapinya.

"Lepaskan aku, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan kabur. Kita akan membicarakan ini," bisik Jungkook lagi dengan lembut. "Aku… aku mencintaimu, Tae- _hyung_ , tapi tidak dengan cara ini. Percayalah padaku, kumohon…."

Rasa terkejut menguasai Taehyung untuk beberapa nanosekon yang berharga. Dia kemudian menatap Jungkook dengan mata gelapnya. Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan sehingga Jungkook menahan napasnya agar tidak terlalu keras. Pemuda itu berdiri di depannya; terlihat luar biasa seksi. Dengan jins menggantung rendah di pinggulnya; katakanlah Jungkook gila, tapi dia penasaran pada akhir sudut _V_ sempurna pinggulnya yang tenggelam di balik jinsnya. Dia menatap Taehyung yang masih menatapnya; kelihatan berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri sebelum meraih sesuatu di balik punggungnya dengan perlahan.

Kemudian dia mengacungkannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tersentak begitu keras hingga kursinya terangkat beberapa senti sebelum berdebum menghantam lantai lagi. Benda itu adalah pisau berat yang berkilauan oleh cahaya lampu dan ujungnya yang tajam mengirimkan tusukan rasa trauma kuat ke otak Jungkook hingga benda itu terasa macet dan kesemutan. Napasnya menyembur dengan kuat bersama jantungnya yang berdentum menyakitkan tulang rusuknya. Taehyung mendekatinya dengan pisau terhunus; matanya menatap Jungkook dalam dan penuh emosi aneh yang membuatnya gelap.

Jawabannya jelas sekali.

 _Kim Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayainya_ …

.

.

Yoongi bernapas melalui mulutnya saat mereka semua bergerak melewati lorong yang seketika riuh oleh rombongan mereka. Beberapa pintu apartemen terbuka karena suara derap langkah kaki di lorong dan memutuskan untuk mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Yoongi sedang berjalan di depan bersama Jimin dan beberapa petugas mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Yoongie," bisik Jimin sambil meremas tangan kekasihnya saat mereka berbelok dan berhenti di depan pintu terakhir di sudut lorong.

Kamar 734.

Polisi di sisi Jimin memberi tanda pada anak buahnya untuk berjaga di sekitar pintu. Semuanya mengangguk dan bersiaga dengan pistol di tangannya. Dua orang menempel di sisi kanan-kiri pintu apartemen dan beberapa dari mereka bersiaga di belakang komandan mereka. Semua pisau bersiaga dengan moncong ke arah bawah. Komandan polisi di sisi Jimin kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu dengan tangan tenggelam di dalam saku dalam jaketnya; Jimin yakin dia juga memegang pistolnya sendiri.

Kepalan tangan komandan itu menghantam pintu. "Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ ," panggilnya dengan suara berat dan tegas. Tidak ada getar ketakutan sama sekali di dalam suaranya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ ," ulang komandan itu. "Keluarlah dengan tangan terangkat, Anda telah terkepung,"

Selama lima menit yang lama, tidak ada reaksi. Komandan itu sudah memberi tanda pada pengawas apartemen untuk membuka paksa pintunya dengan kunci duplikat saat suara gemericing rantai selot terdengar. Semuanya seketika siaga dan komandan polisi memberi gestur untuk menahan tembakannya. Lalu pintu di depan mereka mengeluarkan suara _klik_ sebelum pintunya mengayun perlahan terbuka; semua polisi di belakang komandan polisi mengangkat pistol mereka dan mengokang dengan suara keras yang seragam.

Dan dari sana, muncul Jeon Jungkook dengan posisi menyerah.

"Jungkook!" jerit Yoongi dengan suara histeris dan menyambarnya dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanyanya sambil menatap Jungkook dan membelai wajahnya. Mengusap semua darah dari wajahnya dan bibirnya yang terluka.

Komandan itu memberi tanda semua anak buahnya untuk memasuki kamar yang terbuka tapi Jungkook kemudian mengibaskan pelukan Yoongi. "Tunggu sebentar!" katanya. Semua polisi dengan pistol terancung siaga itu berhenti; komandan mereka memberi tanda untuk menurunkan posisi siaga pistol mereka. "Kim Taehyung masih di dalam sana," katanya kemudian. "Tapi, saya tidak mengizinkan Anda untuk menangkapnya,"

"Apa?!" teriakan Yoongi mendenging mengiris genderang telinga Jungkook. "Apa kau _gila_?! Dia sudah menculikmu, memainkan drama busuk tak berdosa di depan kita, dan melukaimu tetapi kau tidak mau menangkapnya?!"

" _Hyung_ ," bisik Jungkook lembut sambil menatap kakaknya. "Tae- _hyung_ punya gangguan dengan kejiwaannya. Dan menangkapnya, menjebloskannya ke penjara; tidak akan membantunya sama sekali."

Dia kemudian menatap semua polisi itu; mengacuhkan Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata kaget serta marah dan disorientasi. "Saya sendiri yang akan membawanya ke luar. Dan saya juga yang akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk perawatan lebih lanjut. Anda semua silakan mengawal saya tetapi saya akan melawan Anda semua di pengadilan jika Anda semua berani melukainya seinci pun," tambahnya. "Saya tidak mengajukan tuntutan apa pun pada Kim Taehyung- _ssi_." Dia mengulang dengan tegas lalu menatap semuanya.

"Apakah saya mendapatkan apa yang saya inginkan?" tanyanya kemudian setelah hening dan menatap semua polisi di depannya satu per satu.

"Komandan?" bisik seorang polisi di sisi komandannya dan komandan itu berpikir sejenak sebelum menatap Jungkook.

"Baiklah, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_ ," katanya kemudian seraya mengangguk. "Kami hanya akan memeriksa Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ di bawah pengawasan Anda agar Anda yakin kami tidak menyakitinya." Tambahnya tenang terkendali dan memberi tanda pada semua anak buahnya agar menurunkan senjata mereka dari posisi defensif.

"Anda bersumpah?"

"Atas nama Tuhan dan lencana polisi saya,"

Jungkook kemudian menghela napas lega dan menatap Yoongi yang balas menatapnya seolah sedang melihat hantu. " _Hyung_ , percayalah padaku, oke?"

Jimin maju dan merangkul Yoongi. "Yoongie," bisiknya lembut dan pacarnya menggeleng histeris sejenak.

"Jika dia melukaimu lagi—" katanya dan Jungkook lekas menggeleng.

"Tidak akan," tambah Jungkook. "Lagi pula itu adalah risiko yang harus kutanggung, kan," dia kemudian memberi tanda semuanya untuk menunggu dan kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Lima belas menit kemudian, dia keluar bersama Taehyung yang pucat pasi dan kelihatan menyerah. Pelukan Jungkook di pinggang Taehyung membuktikan betapa protektifnya dia pada Taehyung. Jika ada yang berani menembak Taehyung, peluru itu harus menembus tubuhnya dulu sebelum menyentuh tubuh Taehyung. Semua polisi menyimpan pistolnya dan kemudian mengiringi Jungkook yang memapah Taehyung ke lantai bawah dan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit jiwa.

.

.

 _One week later…_

" _The train is comin'. Aaaaa…_?"

Taehyung tersenyum ceria sambil membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Jungkook menyuapinya bubur padat dengan potongan sayuran serta daging. Sepulang kampus, Jungkook bergegas menuju _supermarket_ besar di dekat kampus dan membeli beberapa sayuran segar untuk dibuat makanan sehat yang akan diberikannya pada Taehyung. Lalu dia membawa kotak _bento_ ceria itu ke rumah sakit dimana Taehyung menjalani rehabilitasi.

Dia tidak sepenuhnya gila; dia hanya memiliki kecenderungan untuk menyakiti seseorang saat membutuhkan kenikmatan secara seksual. Setelah diselidiki, dia pernah mendapatkan siksaan dalam masa remajanya. Ayahnya yang selembut tiran kerap kali memukulinya saat Taehyung melakukan kesalahan. Ibunya meninggalkannya di saat usianya baru tujuh tahun dan hidup nyaris sepanjang usianya bersama ayahnya yang baik hati. Jika dia berdarah, ayahnya akan memberikannya makanan. Jika tidak, dia terpaksa menahan lapar. Hal itulah yang kemudian terprogram di kepalanya bahwa untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dia atau orang itu harus berdarah dulu.

"Apakah rasanya enak?" tanya Jungkook ceria sambil mengaduk bubur di dalam kotak bentonya kemudian mendongak menatap Taehyung yang mengunyah khidmat dan mengangguk. "Ah, syukurlah," dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyeka bibirnya; Jungkook bergegas mengambilkannya selembar tisu dan menyerahkannya pada Taehyung yang kelihatan lega.

" _Aniya_ ," Jungkook tersenyum dan menyendokkan bubur lagi. "Aku hanya bekerja di sana setiap hari Kamis dan Jumat. Sisanya, aku bisa di sini menemanimu," dia mendongak lalu mengangsurkan sendoknya. "Aaaa?"

Taehyung menyuapnya lagi. "Akhirnya sesuatu yang punya garam di dalamnya," desahnya lega sambil mengunyah.

Hal itu mengundang tawa singkat dari Jungkook; mengingat makanan pusat rehabilitasi yang serba direbus dan serba hambar, tentu saja Taehyung akan sangat ceria dengan setitik rasa garam dan lada dalam makanannya. Proses penyembuhan Taehyung sangat pesat dan lancar; dia bisa mengendalikan kenangannya sendiri tetapi dokter pribadi pemuda itu kemarin mengajak Jungkook berdiskusi bahwa Taehyung bisa saja kumat sesekali. Keadaan emosinya tidak stabil; jika dia kelelahan atau terlalu stres, penyakitnya itu bisa saja kumat. Dokter juga menyarankan pada Jungkook untuk menjaga emosi Taehyung tetap stabil sehingga dia tidak mengancam semua orang di sekitarnya.

"Syukurlah kau begitu merindukan garam," kekeh Jungkook. "Jadi, jika makananku keasinan kau tidak akan menyadarinya," tambahnya kemudian tertawa bersama Taehyung yang duduk di ranjangnya dengan baju biru kebesaran dengan empat simpul kecil di bagian punggungnya. Pakaian itu memamerkan tulang selangka Taehyung dengan cara yang begitu seksi.

"Makananmu enak," kata Taehyung kemudian sambil menelan makanannya dan membuka mulutnya untuk suapan lain.

Jungkook mengumpulkan sisa bubur di tempatnya. "Ini suapan terakhir," katanya dan tersenyum puas saat Taehyung menyuap bubur terakhirnya dan membereskan kotak bentonya. "Kabar gembiranya, kau bisa pulang minggu depan," Jungkook tersenyum sambil membereskan sisa kupasan kulit jeruk di meja dan membuangnya di tong sampah.

Kilat ketakutan terbit di mata Taehyung; dia takut meninggalkan pusat rehabilitasi. Takut kembali menyakiti Jungkook dengan kondisi kejiwaannya yang tidak stabil. "Pulang?" bisiknya.

"Tenang saja," sela Jungkook ceria sambil membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. "Kita akan tinggal bertiga di apartemen. Ada kamar kosong di ujung lorong kamarku. Yah, sebenarnya bukan kamar sih. Hanya ruang kosong, tapi aku bisa membelikanmu _futon_ yang cukup empuk atau kasur dan menyulapnya jadi kamar. Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tinggal bertiga?" ulang Taehyung bingung.

"Mungkin berempat jika Yoongi- _hyung_ berhasil merayu Jimin untuk pindah," tambah Jungkook lagi sambil mengambil gelas air dan duduk di sisi Taehyung; bersiap menyerahkan gelas itu kapan pun Taehyung butuh. "Kamar Yoongi- _hyung_ yang terbesar, mungkin dia ingin sekamar dengan Jimin,"

"Itu ilegal," komentar Taehyung dengan alis berkerut. "Ilegal dan sangat _erotis_ ," dia menatap Jungkook yang terbahak-bahak dengan tatapan polos tidak terima seperti bayi. "Dan kenapa _aku_ tidak diizinkan sekamar denganmu?"

Jungkook merona sambil memainkan tepian gelasnya dengan jemari. "Kamarku… agak kecil, jika berdua akan membuatnya terasa sesak," dia mendongak dan memberi senyuman menyesal yang manis.

"Sesak…," kata Taehyung berpikir dan menimang-nimang untuk menggoda Jungkook. "Maksudmu kita bisa tidur _berdesakan_ di atas ranjang?"

Rona merah menguat di pipi Jungkook. "Aku tidak tahu kata _berdesakan_ bisa jadi begitu tidak senonoh," katanya.

"Aku juga tidak," sahut Taehyung polos. "Tapi kurasa kata kerja apa pun jika diletakkan diantara namaku dan namamu akan berubah jadi tidak senonoh,"

" _Taengie_ ," rengek Jungkook sambil memukul lututnya. "Kau ini menyebalkan sekali,"

"Tapi, apakah apartemenmu tidak terlalu penuh jika dihuni empat orang?" tanya Taehyung kemudian dengan nada serius.

"Berdua juga terlalu sepi," balas Jungkook tersenyum. "Lagi pula Yoongi- _hyung_ menghabiskan harinya di kamar, Jimin bekerja nyaris 24 jam non-stop, aku kuliah dan kau harus _trainee_. Mungkin tempat itu hanya akan penuh pukul tujuh malam saat makan malam itu juga tanpa Jimin. Bagaimana?"

"Aku sih setuju jika Yoongi- _hyung_ setuju," katanya kemudian mendesah. "Ah, _trainee_ -ku," gumamnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ setuju kok. Dan kata dokter kau tetap boleh mengikuti _trainee_ -nya," Jungkook menyerahkan gelasnya dan Taehyung menerimanya lalu meneguk setengahnya dan mengembalikannya ke Jungkook yang kemudian meletakkannya di atas nakas serta menutupnya dengan tutup gelas. "Menurutnya, kau hanya akan menyerang seseorang yang…," Jungkook berpikir sejenak. " _Menarik_ ," dan dia merona.

Alis Taehyung naik merespons rona itu. "Maksudku, dokter bilang aku hanya akan _menyerang_ seseorang yang menarik secara _seksual_ untukku?" dia kemudian berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana jika aku bertemu orang seksi di sana?" tambahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Jungkook sambil mengambil pisau buah dan mengambil sebuah pisang dari keranjang buah yang dibawakan Yoongi kemarin. "Aku mungkin hanya akan ngambek beberapa hari," tambahnya lalu, bertolak belakang dengan kalimat kalemnya, dia memotong ujung pisang itu dengan pisaunya hingga bersuara _tak_ nyaring dan Taehyung meringis ngilu karenanya. Kemudian pemuda itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum ceria.

"A-a," Taehyung tersenyum dan meringis. "Aku tidak akan mencari yang seksi-seksi kok," tambahnya mengamati pisang yang terpotong dua dengan kejam. Melihatnya dia jadi ngilu.

Jungkook mengambil pisangnya dan menyuapnya ceria. "Bagus," tambahnya kemudian menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung menelan ludah. Sepertinya tidak hanya dia yang psikopat…

.

.

END

.

.

Author's Corner:

Huaaaaaahhhhh kebablasen maapkeuuuunnn x'D Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak buat **naranari** _-eonni_ yang sudah dengan begitu baik hati _keeping me update_ dengan beritaberita BTS dan Seventeen, nyemangatin aku nulis fanfic BTS setelah sekian lama vakum karena kesibukan, dan _seeeeeeemua_ nya! Dan buat duo maut(?) **Alestie** dan **eunhaezha** - _eonni_ yang sudah _menyiksaku_ dengan tumpukan foto VKook; seriously, that was a torture, gurls! You two were _torturing_ me! TTATT

Aku sebenernya engga tau ini nulis apaan tetiba inspirasinya beginiii aja. Cuma karena liat foto bibir Jungkook dan mikir, ' _Oh, dear, look at those sins on your holy lips, Babyjeongie…,_ ' hasilnya malah kek gini XD semoga kesan masokisnya dapet, yaaa? :'))

 _And at last, do you mind leaving me some reviews, ARMY? *winks*_

 _PS. Hey, guys, have questions? Kindly reach me over PM for questioning, BBM's pin, LINE's ID or you can follow me on_ _ **jaejaeclaire**_ _and mention for folback, k x))))_

 _PSS._ Ada rencana bikin prekuelnya (eh ato sekuel ya itu namanya? haha) tentang kisah Taehyung pas kecil sampe dia jadi psikopat kek sekarang. Bakal ditulis full Taehyung-POV (tapi sudut pandang orang ketiga serba-tahu, bukan sudut pandang pelaku pertama utama :3) kayaknya bakal sampe dia ketemu Jungkook dan sebelum dia nyulik Jungkook. Gimana? Ada yang tertarik? X)))

.


End file.
